The Prince and the Prisoner
by Talleen
Summary: BV - Earth has been systematically crippled by alien forces. Being taken captive at random from her home in West City, Bulma eventually finds herself trapped in a room with a very sentimental Saiyan.
1. Chapter 1

My body aches, every inch of it, from the aching behind my eyes to the stiffness in my swollen ankle. The taste of iron is pungent in my mouth, doubtless from my busted lip, oozing blood. I try to swallow, my throat is so dry.

I'm on a soft surface. It feels something like a cot you would find in a hospital waiting room. I am grateful for this small comfort. The last few nights of my life have been hellacious.

I open my eyes and discover I'm surrounded by darkness and silence. My head is cushioned on a pillow, which is nice. Perhaps I am in a coffin.

I stretch my arms up, my palms touching nothing. I have not been buried alive. My body responds to my commands lethargically, but this does not startle me, given the circumstances.

Although it is something that I wish desperately, I am not safe at home in my dark bedroom. I stopped hoping for that because I know it's not possible. It's hard to believe that terror like this and pain like this is real. I have been experiencing both since the moment I was brought here. Has it been a week? I have been fighting for my life for so long, I've lost track of everything else.

This place does not fit the surroundings I have been accustomed to since my arrival

I can hear nothing, nothing but the beating of my heart and my ragged breath. There are no screams for help, no wicked shouts of triumph as savage aliens kill my neighbors and coworkers. No psychotic man trying to rape me in front of countless spectators.

I see nothing, nothing but darkness. I see no blood, no space ships hovering threateningly. No soldiers plundering my home and burning my world.

I smell nothing. I do not smell gasoline, or singed hair or roasting flesh.

I feel tired.

The days before my abduction are sad. I've gone over them countless times in my head. If only I'd followed my instinct. I was not entirely ignorant of the attack I feel. I had heard reports from several connections inside West City's government base. I should have taken them for what they really were, real threats, not conspiracy.

If I had planned and considered the warnings as reality then maybe I'd be in hiding right now, as part of the "resistance." But that's a laugh. I could only dream at that. As if earthlings could pose any kind of a threat to these creatures.

If that were a reality, though, they would find me to be a very valuable asset. Individuals as smart and as gifted as I am would be more than appreciated.

But I am really _here_, in this moment. I have really been taken prisoner from my home planet and am trapped aboard an alien vessel. What is the purpose of my being here?

I am a woman. I am attractive, beautiful even. Or so the rest of the world says. "BuIma Briefs, Goddess Divine," one magazine article read after a social function in which I represented my father's company. I thought this flattering at the time. All of that seems so far away now, as I sit here alone, bruised, bloodied and unable to move.

I couldn't hope to have been taken for my knowledge and expertise, or for my international connections and the many languages I speak. It occurs to me that my captives do not negotiate with speeches and treaties, only violence.

I am scared. Even now, I cannot believe all of the things I've taken for granted. All the security I thought I possessed was separated from me like chaff. How stupid could we all be? As a nation we knew there were being not like us. We knew because of cases like Piccolo, a Namekian man who had come to Earth, fleeing from caustic authorities of his own planet, from trumped up charges and battalions of troops gunning for him to lay down and die. He sought refuge on Earth. And we gave him protection, in the hopes of learning. Of what good is it to learn when we will not put into practice?

We were aware of humanoids, Namekians, like Piccolo. We knew of our neighboring planet Namek. We also knew of a few others inhabited by other alien life forms, though these were not hostile like the Namekian planet.

Why did we not think there could be a greater threat?

We were not prepared for what happened. We had never seen anything like the elite of Lord Freiza's forces. Most of these elite were large, ruthless beings. They killed without consequence, without forethought. It's hard to imagine such cruelty. But, in these beasts, it's embedded deep.

Earth had slowly and systematically been taken over by aliens of all different races, acting under one force. One: Lord Freiza. I have yet to lay eyes on him.

But my little corner of Earth had been ransacked by the captains of the elite. Some group of male fighters called The Ginyu Force. I don't know much about them as a whole.

I remember the man that took me though.

He was gigantic. As tall as he was wide, wearing a unique alien armor I had never seen before in the colors white, navy blue and gold. His skin was fuchsia. The brightest and most luminescent of the color I had ever seen. It was almost mesmerizing. He reminded me of the deep sea angler fish. His forearms and scalp were covered in short, stubby horns. His eyes were yellow, his lips a deep, bloody purple. His fingernails were black, long and filed to a point, like claws. I could only imagine the feeling of those claws shredding through one's flesh. I wondered to myself how many screams I had heard that day because of those talons, and shuddered.

Dodoria.

I know the name of this elite because of the man that gave him the order to take me back to the ship. This is the man I fear the most. His stare was cold. His whole body radiated violence. I could see in his gait and manner of speaking that this was his chosen way of life. He not only did this as an occupation, violent and ruthless is what he had become, and gladly.

Violent.

Powerful.

This alien was addressed by the large one as "Lord Zarbon." High ranking. This man radiated power.

Taller than any human I had ever seen before, he stood at about 6' 10" and built of solid muscle, thick bands of it lacing his arms and legs. His skin was also a different color than the traditional pigmentation of Earth. His skin shone like the reflection of an emerald, casting a light green hue to every part of his body. He was wearing similar armor to his pink counterpart, adding a dark purple cape that reached the ground.

This is what I remember.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dodoria had asked. Rhetorically of course, he did care if I responded and I was in no position to answer.

I was leaning against a crumble of a wall that was still left standing, attempting to staunch the flow of blood coming from a gash in my shoulder. I did not have the ability to run, I was too dizzy from loss of blood.

The explosions surrounding me made all noise sound like I was hearing it from under water. To my left and to my right I noticed people running out of smoke-filled buildings, or what was left of them. With everyone screaming at once in such close proximity, it made me hear a constant, shrill pitch.

Dodoria took quick, decisive steps towards me. The way he moved could be likened to a hippo about to charge and swallow me whole. Without a second thought, he grabbed my injured arm and yanked me away from the wall.

I don't know if I screamed or even made a sound. My shock had not worn off, I don't remember the pain. I remember trying to blink away what I thought to be a nightmare.

I tripped and stumbled along beside him, he seeming not to notice. I would have been dragged had I not complied with my stumblings.

As I was being led forward I noticed the Lord Zarbon grimacing at everything around him, like my planet was a piece of garbage waiting to be disposed of. Dodoria's lumbering movement caught his attention though, and that attention was quickly focused on me. Nothing in his posture hinted at surprise, or interest, other than a raise of the eyebrow. Dodoria tromped by him without hesitation, but I could still feel Zarbon's dark eyes on me.

Up and to the right, there was a large gathering of people at the base of the stairs to the local mall. The shopping center itself was one of the first buildings in the southern part of West City to go, and there stood only a smoke filled, blood encrusted hollow of what it used to be.

The people were screaming and moaning loudly, the ring in my ears I could not dampen that sound.

Another alien elite, this one the color of denim and every bit as tall as Zarbon, appeared suddenly in view, floating in mid-air, and dropped a man in a business suit into the pile of humans. He landed on a heavyset woman that looked to be in her fifties.

Dodoria thought this funny.

"Way to round them up Burter!" He shouted at the man, who was still in mid-flight, his fist held high.

I realized now where I was being taken.

But before Dodoria could toss me as carelessly as Burter had dropped his victim, Zarbon returned in view, with a restraining hand on the large, pink alien's shoulder.

"Why waste something so beautiful?" Zarbon asked condescendingly, as if Dodoria were a simpleton. Perhaps he is.

Dodoria indeed looked bewildered, shocked at his lord's reproof.

"I did not think her to be of any use to us, my lord." He explained quickly, his breath whistling noisily through his large nostrils.

Zarbon shook his head back and forth twice, and clicked his tongue. "Now Dodoria, she is obviously a gorgeous specimen, surely you can see that?"

Dodoria pulled me around to study me. I lowered my head immediately, regaining some of my composure. I did not want to look at these monsters. I wanted them to go ahead and kill me, get it over with. They were delaying the inevitable.

Evidently Dodoria took too long to answer, earning him a disapproving scowl from Zarbon.

"I've been getting reports from your lesser superiors that you are doing more pillaging than plundering. I'm beginning to think my sources are correct. Perhaps we need to send you through Lord Freiza's training courses again?"

Dodoria dropped my arm, which now throbbed earnestly, and replied with a plea.

"No my Lord! Please accept my apologies. I will do well to check myself sir, and inquire unto you, until I have earned back your respects." He crossed his left arm over his chest and ducked his head in a salute.

It seemed an eternity before Zarbon replied, "Very well, Dodoria. Get back to work."

Dodoria bowed again hastily. "Yes sir! Right away my Lord."

"But take this with you back to the ship first. Make sure she is very well confined, I would not want to lose something so valuable to these other barbarians. Not all of Frieza's men respect boundaries set by their betters." He lifted my chin to stare into my hate-filled eyes. He stroked the side of my cheek possessively, and with a sigh, he led me back into the arms of Dodoria.

Dodoria flung me over his shoulder like luggage and shot like a bullet into the air.

As the vice president and scientist of my father's company, I had built rockets, but had never been inside them. I had created the plans for and built the parts for several hovercrafts and flying devices for Capsule Corp. But I had never once been brave enough to test them myself.

My shock was quickly dissipating.

When my eyes took in my surroundings and my stomach dropped, I let out a high pitched screech and actually clung to this monster with all the force and adrenaline I possessed. Shortly after which he unceremoniously knocked me unconscious.

When I awoke several hours later I was alone. I was extremely grateful for this. The space that I was enclosed in, contrasted significantly with the one I am in currently.

This second holding was about an 8' 8' space, and as white as any hospital room. I likened the space to that of a second clothes closet I had back home. The brightness of the room was ridiculous. The fluorescents in this room were the brightest I had ever come into contact with, at least twice as bright as the ones used on earth. Or perhaps it just seemed that way because of my unconscious state.

I was laid out on a hard piece of metal, jutting out from the side of the wall. It was strapped to the same wall by thick chains, the surface suspending about two feet off the ground.

When all the images from the day before came rushing back to me, I sat bolt upright with a shocked expletive, frantically squinting around me, expecting to see Zarbon or Dodoria.

There was no one in the room. I was indeed alone. I sighed loudly with relief.

My eyes were getting used to the light, slowly but surely. I waited a moment to stand.

I stood on wobbly legs, and clutched the chain suspending the bed for support. The floor was cold on mu bare feet, like a cell. I examined my surroundings with dismay, as I realized there were no apparent doors.

I rubbed my injured arm absentmindedly; it was now wrapped with a thick, white bandage. When I looked down to examine it, I noticed I was still wearing my clothes. The ones I had worn the day it all happened. When I went out to do my shopping, I wanted to remain focused, especially when I hit my bookstores. I dressed down, so I would not be recognized. I wore dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt. The jeans were mostly in tact but my shirt was a ruddy soot color from the smoke damage. One side was tinged with red from my injury.

While I examined my injuries with my medical eye, I noticed that one of the walls inside my cell was not bright white. In fact, it was a dark gray, almost black. I could clearly see my reflection, but only that.

It occurred to me that perhaps I was being observed. The thought made me back wildly away from the gray wall. I sat back down on my makeshift bed and pulled my knees up to hide my chest. I then wrapped my arms around them and put my head down.

I couldn't tell you how long I sat this way. I felt a million eyes on me. Alien, curious, lustful alike. I wanted to cry.

I eventually became tired and turned my back to the gray wall. I assumed the same fetal position I was sitting in previously.

On the second day, they decided to feed me. Something bland that tasted like wheat. I ate without protest and gladly drank the water they provided. My throat ached from smoke inhalation.

I wondered again at my purpose for being here.

The last day I can remember was disastrous.

When it was mealtime in my cell, the soldier that distributed my food, a different man every day, was evidently not having a good day. I heard him enter the room and I sat up on my cot expecting food and water.

He set my food beside me and the glass of water with it. During my stay in the white room I had refused to speak to anyone that entered. Some of the soldiers had made snide remarks in all sorts of languages. I could tell by the tone and laughter. This man, however, appeared to be human. Maybe a prisoner and slave himself.

Except for the fact that he was wearing what I recognized as Saiyan armor.

Coward.

He smiled at me pointedly, enjoying his traitorous status as Freiza's underling.

His face I would never forget, because of the scars that marred it. He had one giant "X" mark over one eye, and another on the left cheek. The slashes were well-passed healed, which made me think he had earned them before the invasion.

After he set my things down, he kneeled in front of me, putting his hands on both my knees. I was so shocked that at first, I did nothing.

He looked into my eyes with both hunger and disdain. "Well hello there," he said huskily.

I said nothing.

He smirked and gave my leg a light squeeze, I winced. He smirked, "I've been hearing good things about you."

This was not true. I had neither said or done anything but eat and sleep since my arrival.

When he realized that I had no intention of speaking, he began to monologue. "You know, it really isn't fair that you're fought over among these aliens, when you, a human girl, clearly should belong to the humans here employed. Why should races mix? You are obviously a weak female, too weak perhaps for these stronger men." He moved his hand up my thigh. "You need someone tender..."

My eyes widened in alarm as he leaned in to kiss me. Out of sheer reflex I reached over and grabbed my glass of water. I heard a crutch as the glass splintered over his skull. His head snapped back from the impact.

I scrambled towards the dark grey part of my cell.

I pounded the walls with my fists and for the first time in days, I screamed. I screamed so loud that I saw the man's reflection in the glass cover his ears with both hands.

I closed my eyes and tried to scream louder. After some time passes, it slowly registers that this scarred servant is not pursuing me.

I turn swiftly around only to see no one. He's gone.

There is no door left ajar, nothing. There was no sound loud enough to hear over my desperate cries, my plea for help. The only thing I cared about was the disuse of my body. I would have rather died a thousand deaths than to have that bastard touch me again.

I shifted hurriedly from left to right, a sob escaping my lips. It was all beginning to get to me. I thought I was going mad. My psychiatric training told me that truly insane people do not rationalize that they might be losing it.

It was the stress, the pressure. I could take no more. I was cracking.

And then all of a sudden there was blackness.

I didn't hear anyone coming into my cell. I couldn't even see my hands in front of me.

My breathing came in gasps and my heartbeat accelerated. And then I felt a strong hand encircle the nape of my neck, latching on to the nerve clusters there, and again knocking me unconscious.

And now here I am. In unfamiliar territory, and the territory is already alien to me.

I hear footsteps off to my left. Someone was coming. My heart beats again wildly.

Someone was coming into this room with me. I could hear a door opening. A dim light floods the room and I squeeze my eyes shut. A shadow casts over my face. I hear shuffling, light objects falling to the floor. My mind registers that it sounds like someone is undressing.

Oh, no.

Not again. Please not now. Not ever.

There's more movement, a shift in weight as the figure sits down next to me.

He's touching me now, brushing my hair out of my face.

"You need to calm yourself. I can hear your heartbeat out in the hall." The voice is deep, rough. I cannot know if he intends to sound menacing.

Despite my best efforts a tear escapes and slides down the side of my cheek. I am afraid. I only have one thing left these people can take from me. And I would rather die.

The person makes no motion to undress me, or touch me anymore. In the back of my mind, I wonder if he'd prefer the lethargy to wear off first, to have me fight him. It's apparent these ruthless men prefer a bit of a struggle or resistance. I try to steel myself, and prepare for the onslaught.

I slowly open my eyes, and take in the half-naked man sitting next to me. To my shame, my first thought is how handsome this young man is. The second, how can he be impossibly human?

His posture relaxed, he looks at me calmly with his black eyes. A predator's eyes. I gaze back, caught in his stare.


	2. Chapter 2

"From my understanding you've only been with us for about a week," he says, his tone soft. He's trying to calm me. This man must be human. To be so compassionate does not appear to be a common habit of these aliens.

I do not say anything. I'm not sure that I'm capable. He sighs heavily at my lack of response and looks down at his damaged knuckles. It looks as if he's been punching a brick wall for weeks. The skin there has been flayed open. He's not wearing bandages.

I survey the room while his attention is elsewhere.

I recognize three doors in this tiny room. One off to my left has what appears to be a locking mechanism next to it. That must have been the door he came in through. There's a second door along the same wall, and another at the foot of the bed. Could there be more rooms? Could this tiny dorm be connected to others?

"Did you not hear me?" he growls, impatience winning out over compassion. My eyes snap back to him and I nod weakly. I can't seem to find the strength to speak.

The man is handsome, just as I first assessed, with coal black hair and eyes the same color. His skin is tanned a dark bronze and he is very, very built. This muscle that coats every inch of his body does not look like muscle built for sport, but obsession.

I do not understand. He's had ample opportunity to do me harm within the past few moments, and has not. He's human and he could be an advantageous ally, with those large muscles, and that dangerous look in his eyes.

My face beams and I smile directly at him, forgetting his harsh tone and his question.

He frowns and looks at me warily, as if I've gone mad.

My smile fades. "A-Aren't you f-from Earth?" I stammer.

"No." He answers sternly. All trace of patience gone.

I can feel my face fall.

"I don't understand…" I manage.

A crease forms between his brows as he concentrates on what I'm asking. Recognition crosses his features and he huffs a large sigh of reluctance. "I'm no human, girl."

I can feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment, regret at speaking, and finally despair. "What are you, then?"

He gives a quiet snort at my directness. I would say he laughed, but the sound was more of a cough. "I'm sure you've never encountered my kind before, woman." Then he quite distinctively smirks in my direction.

I bristle at his misogynistic tone. "Try me," I spit.

"Saiyan," he replies, his voice devoid of emotion.

Saiyan? He's right. I've never before encountered a Saiyan man. Because in the stories I've heard and the research I've done, on what little research could be found, the Saiyans were always portrayed as being large ape-like beings. And when I say large I mean gigantic, titanic monsters. As big as full-sized buildings and ships! But they were just that, stories. Men couldn't shape-shift like that. It was not scientifically possible.

The information that I had gleaned was from a reliable source.

Piccolo.

My fugitive Namekian friend had indulged me once, during our few and far-between discussions on all things alien, with the topic of the Saiyans.

Back on earth I was part of a task force designed by Earth's military to recruit the strange, green alien being into our confidence. At the time, Piccolo had only been in holding a few days. Before he could be given protection, he was forced to submit to a series of testing, including that of the psychiatric. So, the government recruited Earth's best and brightest to persuade him. And that included me.

We were to extract information from him and make him an ally, designated specifically to a sanctioned outfit within our military.

Earth's Superior Military Forces was such an outfit. This included very skilled Martial Artists from various backgrounds around the globe.

The Superiors' numbers consist of about one-hundred men and women stationed throughout our world as a sort of weapons' tap. They remained neutral throughout national warfare, but in all things covert, which I can now safely assume included extra-terrestrial, they were our go-to source.

Little did I, or the rest of my team know, that a kinship was blossoming between the Namekian and I, until ultimately, after weeks of discussion, he would speak only to me. He would share all the information he knew, with only me as a backboard, in order to gain entrance into our planet, to be used by our government when necessary, and to receive coverage from the authorities he was fleeing on his home planet.

The information that passed between us ranged from the inner-workings of his own planet, should they turn hostile and break a long-understood level of peace that both communities benefit from, to everything I wished to discuss.

When it came to other alien cultures, he knew little outside of stories and myths. One of which was a long-standing myth among those of his family, or his tribe as he would later call them, the myth of the Saiyans. Evidently the Namekians had an understanding of peace with them as well, very, very long ago. So long ago, in fact, that the "treaties and negotiations" were now looked upon as a mere fairy tale, not fact or history.

Through the stories it was understood that their home planet, Planet Vegeta had simply vanished into thin air, which to me, pointed at myth. I remember my reaction to Piccolo. "How is that even possible?" I scoffed at him. "It's not."

Could this man truly be a Saiyan? My inital reaction is to dismiss this man's claim. He is a liar, there is no way.

I try to approach this statement objectively.

After all, weren't there many alien races I've since been introduced to post abduction? Like that creature Dodoria, the catalyst for my being here, now.

And Zarbon, with that green skin and hair that could only be his natural coloring. Both were too real to have been merely a body stain, or a chemical alteration. His fingernails were even jade in appearance.

"I thought all the Saiyans were wiped out?"

This was the wrong question to ask. He turns his eyes away from his bloody knuckles to glare at me from the side. He doesn't move, his smirk is long gone, he even stops breathing. The tension in the air is thick and hostile. He clenches his hands into fists and the growl that preempts his outburst echoes with a resounding boom.

"We were not merely wiped out. My men did not cower and go down without a fight!" He slams his fist down on the nightstand three inches from my head, splintering the faux wood into pieces.

I find my strength and recoil from the crashing sound, sitting up and shifting to the other side of the bed. "That's not what I meant!" After laying there for hours, it felt like I was now moving in slow motion.

He struck like a snake, reaching out and grabbing my forearm, and I have no strength to resist him.

"Please don't!" I shriek. I try to pull my arm away, but he holds fast, securing my body by grabbing my free arm with his other bloodied fist and bringing me closer.

"Where did you hear such things? I demand to know." The sharp edge that creeps into his voice sends shivers down my spine. This man is clearly unstable.

I am breathing so heavily I'm nearly hyperventilating. "Stories!" I shout. "Myths. I've never met a Saiyan, I haven't! And hardly anyone has spoken to me since I came here. I swear!"

His grip loosens.

"I swear," I hear myself repeating. I dare not look into his eyes. I do not wish to provoke him further.

As quickly as the fit of rage came on, it faltered. He let go of me completely and stood. "Forgive me." He says formally. "I did not mean to treat you so harshly."

I stare dumbfounded at my legs. "Will you please just tell me where I am? Why I'm here?" I plead, as tears threaten to spill.

"In due time," I hear him say. "Do not ask again, you won't be getting any answers from me." He stalks over to the door at the foot of the bed and kicks it open with the toe of his boot, which he had not removed upon entry. "In there you'll find a suitable area for cleaning up. These rooms were modeled after the facilities on your pathetic planet, believe it or not. You ought to know how to use everything in there. If you don't, I'm sure you'll figure it out." He saunters over to the other door on the left, revealing a small closet filled with clothing fit for sparring. "I've somewhere to be." He takes an armful out and starts dressing. "Your futile attempts to escape will only serve to anger me, take that as you will. But, remember, woman, when I tell you this: There are a lot of other things on this boat that are more dangerous than I am." He tosses some clothing down onto the bed. I force myself to look at him.

"These probably won't fit you well, but they're sturdy and clean." He stares at me for some time in silence, perhaps waiting on a response. But I don't care about the showers or the clothing.

"Sir, please," I start. His eyes narrow and he doesn't bolt for the door, so I continue. "Where am I? When you say 'boat,' that means...?"

"Spaceship."

I think a tear escapes my eye. "So we're not on Earth anymore?"

"Woman, I doubt anyone is on Earth anymore." He smirks. "Alive, that is." He exits the room and leaves me to weep alone.

XXXXX

When the Saiyan returns I am fully dressed and clean.

The washroom was modeled exactly after Earth's design. I had no trouble. And I was thankful for the clothing he gave me. The T-shirt, which I imagine would have fit snuggly on him, hung loosely on my small frame. No matter how hard I tried to arrange it, the shirt always shifted to one side or another, exposing my shoulder.

The pants were elastic enough to stay up, but not flattering enough to recognize any shape that I possessed, and for this I was grateful.

My hair was long overdue to be cut, which was on my list of errands that day before I was kidnapped near West City Mall, situated quite perfectly across the street from my home and place of business. In a daring move I was essentially seeking out my stylist to cut all of my long, curly blue-green locks off, and fashion my hair into the shortest bob imaginable. Short hair-cuts were all the rage this year, and I couldn't wait one more day to have it done. As usual, I wanted to be the first among my girlfriends to go through with something drastic.

Now though, my hair hung in long, tangled locks around my shoulders. I'd give anything to have something to tie it back with.

I was brushes my fingers through the tangles when I heard the front door open, and the Saiyan step around the bathroom door, which I'd left ajar.

Thank goodness I was dressed. Though, I doubt a door would've stopped this Collosuss even if I'd had it shut and bolted.

He takes a step into the bathroom and just stares at me. I stare back wide-eyed as he reaches over to his left, without breaking my gaze, to flip a switch on the wall. I hear a low humming and the steam starts to dissipate. A fan.

"It's suffocating in here, woman."

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Get out. I need this room," he replies. I nod. As I pass I could feel him inhale the scent of my hair.

I quickly exit with a breathless "Yes, sir" as he slams the door behind me.

I sit quietly on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do next. The room leaves little to the imagination. The walls are bare, the bed itself hard with no special decor, the sheets and pillows gray.

I wait.

He emerges not five minutes later clean, in only training shorts. I'm still overwhelmed by the sheer power emanating from him that I instinctively shrink back a bit. I glance down, not wanting to see that cruelly handsome face.

He opens the closet and pulls out a shirt to put on, black, the same as all the others. He saunters over to me and stops right in front of me. After a moment or two of him invading my personal space, I gather the courage to look up. I regret it.

He's smiling, with perfect white teeth. His eye teeth are sharp and look like fangs. For the first time, he does not look human.

"We're going to get to know each other a little better, you and I."

He then sits next to me, satisfied that he has my attention. I repress the instinctual feeling that I should run. He appears to sense my opposition. He shifts sideways, moving one leg onto the bed, the other remains planted firmly on the floor.

"Let me make a few things clear,"

I'm looking down, to the side, anywhere but at him. I can feel his breath on my bare shoulder.

He reaches out and gently grasps my upper-arms and shifts me to the side as well, towards him. "Listen to me," at this he lightly shakes me. I look up. "You will answer any and all questions when asked. You will also not open your mouth unless I tell you to."

My mouth drops open in disbelief, and a pained expression crosses my features. Not only do I have to endure the future torment of this man, I have to surrender in silence? I shudder to myself.

I'm listening as if in another world. At this very moment I should be frightened out of my mind. He's touching me and he's condemning me to silence. All I can feel is hatred. After everything that has been taken from me, he will not take my voice.

Anger bubbles forth and spills out of my eyes in the form of tears. I start to stand, I feel his grip tighten and see in his eyes a determination to break me, to make me concede.

"Y-You presume to do this to me? Turn me into some sniveling coward and endure your taunts silently? I will not!" I push with all of my might on my legs, and he allows me to stand, although he stands with me. "You have no idea what I've been through in the past week. I'm tired of being lugged around and treated like property! You do not own me, sir." I sneer the title. "And you will find me to be unbreakable as bloody well," I clench and unclench my teeth, listening to them snap. I'm so lost in my rage that I forget to be afraid. I forget that this man is no mere human, that he's in fact an alien. And his strength measured against my own, could only just be short of astronomical.

We stand there for what seems like hours, listening to my frantic breathing. He has ceased breathing, I recognize this as not a good sign, remembering the last time he suddenly stopped inhaling. Then he does something that I do not expect, nor appreciate in the slightest.

He smirks.

I let out a furious snarl, which surprises me, and start to pull away. He grips me tighter until I start to feel pain.

"Hey! Hey. Hey. Relax. Re-"

"Let go of me!" I'm still thrashing wildly.

"If you would just calm down and listen." He flips me around and slams my back into the wall. The air escapes my lungs with a whoosh, my head drops and I close my eyes against the pain. He touches my hair again, moving it out of my eyes and pulls my chin up to meet him. I'm still too shocked to fight a second round, and I'm likely smart not to try.

I quiet down and glare at that beautiful face of his, taking in the cruel smirk of his mouth. It's almost like he's enjoying himself. He's having fun.

"It is imperative that you follow my every word." He quietly emphasizes every syllable, as if I'm mentally challenged.

"And you just want me to blindly take your word on that?" I retort.

Again he stares at me in silence. "If you want to survive this ship, then yes."

"So, you're what? Protecting me?" I sneer. A smirk of my own curls my lips. He must think I'm stupid.

His fingers tighten around my chin as he replies. "We can try an alternate route and I can quite literally sew your mouth shut. What do you think of that?" He asks harshly.

I say nothing. He refuses to let me move even an inch. It also occurs to me that he's holding back. With those muscles rippling through his shirt, he could do way more than bruise my arms, and touch my hair.

I drop my hands from his chest, I let my arms fall against the wall I'm pinned against, and I nod my head in agreement so he knows I'm listening, but keep the glare in my eyes so he knows I'm not happy about it.

"Now I-," he begins. Suddenly he grabs my face and covers my mouth with his enormous palm. The move is so sudden I cry out and try to bite him. He snaps his head in the direction of the door opposite the bed. Not moments later a repetitive banging comes from behind it.

"Vegeta!" a threatening voice calls. "Get your monkey ass out here. Freize requests an audience." The voice is muffled, but the effect is instantaneous.

He stiffens and hollers a "Yeah," and waits silently while the figure retreats.

Vegeta sighs. "Right when we were getting somewhere..." he mutters.

"I've got to go." He steps back and points a finger at my nose. "Don't think this is over. I'll be right back."

He walks over to the keypad and clicks in a few digits. Coded. I mentally acknowledge.

"And don't even think of tampering with this and attempting to leave this room," he shouts over his shoulder in final warning.

I stand still making sure that Vegeta was actually gone, then I heave a sigh of relief. My anger has not subsided and I hope I can get a handle on it before he comes back. Who knows what I'll do if he insults me again…

This Vegeta is much taller than any normal sized human male on Earth. He was perhaps in the 6' 4" range. And his hair was uncommonly... vertical, standing straight on end soaring above five inches at lease. And he was one of the most muscular men I had seen since coming on board this ship. Surely that wasn't due to simply lifting weights. He carried it too naturally, like he was born muscular. I also got the sense it took great effort not to push me through the wall, instead of just settling me against it.

I start to wonder why this Saiyan is being so tolerant of me. Surely if he were only toying with me before he violated me, he would have done it already, or shown some indication that's what he was planning. Even though I thought I saw him look over me appreciatively as he passed me to get into the bathroom, and maybe even sniffed my hair… I don't think he's keeping me here for that reason.

He must think I'm someone important to not blast me into oblivion, as I'm sure he could have. He could have hauled off and slapped me senseless for being so loud and rude. Defying the only thing he told me to do.

I decide to survey the room, starting with the bed, nothing underneath the mattress, the blankets, the entire bed-frame, nothing. Not even dust-bunnies, which is surprising for a man.

Next: the closet. I hadn't noticed anything before, but I had to make sure. He could come back and not leave for a while. I may not get another chance.

There is nothing in the closet but a few pairs of boots, identical pairs, and the same tiring, dull, black uniforms like the one he was wearing when he left, the one he gave me to put on.

I roll my eyes and sigh exasperatingly. I turn around and lean against the cool metal door of the bathroom. I spent the better part of an hour already in there anyhow, staring at the blank walls, with no dressers or drawers, nothing that could be hidden. I'm convinced the bathroom is clean.

"Oh!" I exclaim to myself. "I forgot the nightstand."

I open the drawer. There's a large, dark-brown file folder inside. One used in the offices of Capsule Corp. back home. "What…?" I whisper to myself.

It was full of papers and there looked to be a few polaroid pictures paper-clipped to the open cover. Who uses polaroid pictures anymore? Everything back home had gone digital. With all the advancements these aliens had made by way of space-travel, I doubt they would use something as archaic as flash photography. Unless they wanted the pictures to stay off the map completely. Any digital images taken could be traced within a matter of moments, and I supposed that includes the rest of the Universe too. I did it all the time before all this happened, checking up on clients for Capsule Corp., and even while working with the military.

I listened for footsteps once more and then ferociously sifted through the file. I made a mental note to put everything back the way it was.

My hands start to shake. What I found I was unprepared for.

"Oh, my..."

There was an Ident card lying on top. Whole lives were plastered on these cards. A program instituted by the leading governments of Earth, required everyone to have all of their personal and identifiable information scanned onto them. This took the place of a driver's license, passport, social security card, birth certificate. Everything, all in one. A mandatory photo update was imperative every single year. Anyone who did not comply with these strict regulations, were punished severely.

There were rumors that these cards were intergalactic. Because of my status in the military I had gleaned this from fellow coworkers. I had, however, dismissed it as rumor. After all, Piccolo had never heard of these cards before. And the Namekians were our nearest neighbors.

The Ident card was mine. It was my picture in the photos and my smiling face etched into the card. I looked through the first papers I found, the ones on top. They contained my most recent reports done for the family business and the military, my medical records, who my birth parents were. It was even noted that I held no extended family.

My mind was working furiously. How could he get this kind of information, while his fellow soldiers burned everything? Who is this Saiyan, an ally? And it is now obvious that I'm wanted for something else other than my body.

He knows my status back on Earth, he knows that I am, in fact a doctor of medicine, psychiatry, a professor, a partner in my father's company and that I'm employed as lead scientist there and V.P. He has my grades all through school and copies of my multiple diplomas from college.

He knows in human years, I am only 18 years old. There are copies of newspaper articles in this folder as well, shouting all of my inventions and achievements. I may as well have shouted from the rooftops, "I'm one of the smartest people on Earth! And I can help you with any diabolical plan you can devise! Come and get me!"

What else could he be keeping me here for, other than to benefit from my gift and use it? How did all of this careful planning coincide with an obvious attack on my home planet? With Lord Freiza and Lord Zarbon?

There were muffled voices on the other side of the door.

I quickly push my Ident card between the hard cushions of the mattress. I heard the automatic beeping sound indicating that the door was being opened. I closed the file folder and set it neatly back into place, my hands shaking.

Just then the beeping stopped. I could not breathe.

There were shadows just under the door, standing still. And then I heard the talking again. I couldn't make out all of the words. They were muffled through the thick door to the room.

I heard a distinct voice, "Enjoying the spoils of war, sir? Getting anything out of her?" Then I heard snickering. They were laughing at my expense. I listened closer.

Vegeta's voice was deadly calm when he replied, "Mind your own damn business."

The first man started to say something more. Vegeta responded with a low growl. Then all was quiet. I heard multiple steps retreating. I thought I heard someone say, "Real smooth dumbass," as they sauntered down the hall.

The beeping started up again and the door finally opened to reveal a very annoyed Vegeta.

He looks at me, a little startled. "I thought I sensed that you were sleeping. What are you doing standing in the middle of the room like that?"

"I heard you coming in."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I take it you didn't mind, being as you were so busy." He smiled at me knowingly.

I gulped. "I was just trying to comb out my hair, if you can call that busy."

"What's the matter with you?" He asks me sharply.

My mind is somewhere else. He must know the connections I have to Dr. Briefs, the most honored and revered man on planet Earth for the technology he puts out and the riches he's gained.

My father.

I know this is the reason because I'm not being mistreated and I'm not being passed around to all of the men on this ship. I can only imagine the things Vegeta went through to acquire me as well, getting me away from that Zarbon character must not have been easy.

Ransom?

No. That's not what they're after. They can pillage and steal whatever they want from my 'pathetic little planet,' as I've heard many of them refer my home to. Or any other planet they come across.

"Girl?"

No, this has to be something more. But what?

"Woman!" Vegeta was standing in front of me now. This man doesn't like to be kept waiting.

I snapped my eyes up to meet his, only to find they were much closer than I would have expected. I opened my mouth to respond. He didn't give me the chance. Apparently he likes to argue as well.

He latches onto the back of my hair and jerks back, so I'm staring directly into his eyes. "Have you learned nothing?"

I narrow my eyes in defiance. "You're hurting me."

He smiles. Again.

"What have we learned today?" He pulls me a little closer, if that's possible, to prod me to answer.

"Let go of me." I whisper.

He releases me completely, but still holds my gaze.

"Then do as you're told, woman."

I almost groan in defeat. Tears threaten to spill, my anger and confidence vanishing and being replaced with dejection.

He's cocked his head slightly to one side, waiting for a response. I believe he likes this feeling, this feeling of power over another, almost as much as I detest defeat.

Instead, he did the most unthinkable thing I thought he could do. He cradles my face between his enormous palms and says, "If you would just listen and do what I say, this would all go a lot smoother."

I didn't have the guts to ask what would go a lot smoother. I was still too startled. I was trying to contemplate why he was evil one moment, tender the next. My mind was working fast and I was coming up with a few scenarios for the reasoning behind these strange actions. My only conclusion being, he's pretending.

He wasn't really caring and trying to help me. What did he want from me? Why did he have my Ident card, and every other bit of information about me?

The next time he leaves, I'll try and destroy it my Ident card. I don't know what things he has in store for me, but I'll make sure to delay them until I figure out how to escape him. The lack of an Ident card will slow him down in whatever he's planning, it has to.

He lets go of me and steps back, studying me. "Do you understand?"

I'm starting to feel uncomfortable and I start to fidget. I nod mutely.

"Good. You can go ahead and relax, sleep if you can. Now that we understand each other, and you won't be causing any trouble, I've business to attend to." He reaches up and lightly traces my lips with his finger. "No noise." He whispers.

Vegeta walks over to the door and does something to the controls. I didn't have time to study those. The friendly green light that was flashing as a sign of, 'Open' was now blinking in red. Locked.

Locked.

"Just so we don't get foolish." He chides me. And with that he strolls out of the door, leaving me to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

I shoved my hand between the stiff bed cushions and yanked out my Ident card. Immediately I started to bend it in half. It doesn't budge. I tossed in onto the floor and stomped on my pretty face. Not even a crack. I picked it up and positioned it against the wall, hanging slightly over the entryway to the bathroom, and slammed my palm against it, then my fist. I gave up on that quickly enough. Vegeta seemed to be observant. I don't want him asking me questions about my bloodied knuckles. I'm not a very good liar.

This stupid thing! I knew the Ident cards were supposedly made of some sort of "indestructible substance." I always assumed it was a rumor. It had never occurred to me to test the theory. I had other theories to test at the lab, more important ones. I had no clue the stupid thing was this indestructible.

I huffed and pondered over this, twirling the card in my hand.

Can't be destroyed. What am I to do with it then? I place it back carefully in its spot, trying not to disturb anything else. I suppose it'll just have to wait.

I let my thoughts drift back in time. Back when the world was my footstool. I very literally could've had anything my heart desired. But the things I enjoyed the most, were the most simple: Working in the lab alongside my father, for instance.

My father was the founder of the Capsule Corp. The corporation where I work... worked. The offices received the name for the invention that made my father famous. Capsules were a nifty little invention made for travel. Tiny, pill sized tubes were capable of carrying a full array of luggage, no problem. Of course, capsules had no trouble toting around full-sized ships and space-crafts either.

My father of course had worked on numerous things. I get talent from him. He was a doctor of medicine as well, and had even concocted some of his medicines in our own family lab. He built robots made for various reasons, and much to my dismay, weaponry. He was even working on modifications to an Android series, in connection with The Red Ribbon Army from the Eastern borders, another military weapons' tap.

I missed my father terribly. The grief in the face of my loss almost overwhelmed me. I just wanted everything to be back to the way it was, a vain hope, I knew now.

The best that I could hope for is that he's dead. I've seen how others have been treated by these aliens. It's the only charitable thing to hope at this point. I doubt very seriously he has survived.

I begin to cry. I can't hold in my grief any longer. I curl up on the hard mattress and sob into the coarse pillow casing.

XXXXX

I awake in the same position I fell asleep in, my energy drained, under-eyes swollen and puffy with sleep and the effort of crying.

There's a warning sounding near the door. It is the door. Vegeta is back. I don't even bother sitting up. I'm back to not caring what he does with me, or says to me. I'll keep asking the same tired question until I gain some ground. He can beat me if he likes, I don't care.

"Are you still here?" He asks from the doorway as the door slides to home behind him.

"Vegeta." I reply. His ears almost visibly perk up with interest. "Why am I here? Please tell me."

He stares at me, incredulous. "Did you just refer to me by my name? That's a little disrespectful." He smiles slightly.

"I have a whole list of things I could call you instead. Should I list them?" I respond without tact. My voice sounds as unfamiliar to me as the alien dialects I'm still struggling to sort through in my mind.

He laughs, hard.

The shock pulls me up out of my stupor. I raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

"You're a little resistant to rule aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Where I came from, the planet that you helped destroy, a woman is treated equally to a man. There are even women rulers. Women with positions_ above_ men."

He shakes his head at me in quick jerky movements. "There are women rulers all over the Universe, girl. But it relates to power, not to equality. Power is not partial... except in your case."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I bristle.

"Your race is pathetically weak in point of fact." He crosses his arms over his spacious chest. Then casually waves a hand in my direction, "No offence," he adds as an afterthought.

I choose to ignore the stab at my race. I'm immune to such attacks anymore, after being here on the ship for a little over a week. I've heard it all, from one being or another. The more sensitive and feisty ones had their necks snapped by Dodoria for attempting to defend Earth's honor. I shudder involuntarily.

"Does my being here have anything to do with my status back on Earth?" My resolve to get some answers has made me reckless. I wait for the fear that does not come.

"You make my visits a little more interesting than they need to be with comments like that. How many times will you strike the iron?" He lifts me by my shoulders clear off of the bed like a rag-doll and sets me gingerly on my feet, a tenderness that I'm not used to. In the back of my mind my subconscious is screaming.

He's cradling my elbow in one hand and lets the other slide over my hip nonchalantly. He ducks his head, lowers his lips to my ear. He rumbles a laugh, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

I can feel heat flooding my cheeks with embarrassment. I turn away from his whispers and feel the anger begin to settle into my bones. The resulting growl sounds almost feral, thundering deep in his chest.

I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing for the unknown.

He lets his hands rest in their current positions longer than necessary. I give him no response.

He steps away from me, "Don't worry beautiful. You'll find out soon enough," he says gruffly. He turns for the door.

"You're leaving again?" I ask incredulously. I've learned the more quiet I ask my questions the better. He hasn't asked me to never speak again, since that one time earlier in the day. I understand that he wants me to be discreet, well I can do that.

"Woman, I never frequented my dorm before you came along. I only check in to make sure you haven't been taken from me. I never intend to stay long."

I turn my eyes away and nod.

"I'm hungry." I reply, hoping this brings about some sort of reaction.

He doesn't turn as he opens the door. "I'll bring you something when I return." And he's gone.

I sink down onto the bed again, in an attempt to get some more sleep. I find, annoyingly enough, that I'm keenly aware of my hip where he'd touched me... and the fact that at the remembrance of the encounter it feels as if one thousand tiny butterflies were released within my stomach to wreak havoc.

XXXXX

I wake up from what must have been a nap worth hours because Vegeta is back. I could hear him moving around. I sit up and attempt to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Get up." He commands sharply.

"Mmmm..." I reply, trying to orient myself and step out of the trance. I yawn noisily.

He flicks my in the forehead with his finger. It takes me off guard. "Ow!"

"Wake up and get over here, we are running out of time."

I sit bolt upright and swing my feet over the edge of the bed, my eyebrows knit together in an angry glare. "Do you have food or not?" My stomach has literally been growling at me for six hours.

He threw something in my general direction, lightly smacking me square in the face. "Put this on," he snaps.

I lift the thing from my lap and hold it out to get a better look. A dress, and a very revealing one at that. Red, with a slit that looks like it could reach clear up to the occupant's thigh. Was this the "surprise" he mentioned earlier? He's standing there watching me.

"What is this for?" I whisper.

"Who the hell do you think?" He growls. "Woman if you don't get that thing on within the next thirty seconds, I am going to help you." He wasn't at all being playful, that menacing tone was back.

I rise and bolt for the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"And hurry up!" He shouts.

I emerge shy and self-conscious. "Vegeta, please tell me what's going on, at least with this?" I gesture towards the slit in the ensemble, and place my hand over it trying to hide the revealed skin. I take the fabric in between my fingers. Silk.

I see his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. "You are going out into society," he scoffs. Vegeta seems upset. You'd think any man would kill to have a girl like me on their arm, to flaunt their new toy and gloat like a child.

"You're angry?" I hedge.

"I hate parties."

"It's more than that, though, isn't it?" I reply condescendingly. I start towards the main door, resolved to let it go. I would find out eventually tonight, for bad or for worse.

He arm shoots out to block me. "What are you getting at?"

His suddenness startles me. "I-It just seems that it's more than that is all. Like," I pause. He looks at me expectantly. "Like you don't want me out. You don't want me visible. It would explain your insistence on silence, why you're checking in on me all the time. When you said you were making sure no one had 'taken me away from you,' almost like you're expecting it to happen…"

He looks into my eyes for a while, and I develop the courage to meet his gaze.

"You are very observant for a human." He rescinds.

I jump at the implication. "So you don't want me out then?" I nearly shout.

He turns for the door. "No." His note was final, but I am far from satisfied.

I circle around in front of him and stare up into his face. "Will you tell me why that is? What's so important about staying hidden?" When I mention that word, I pick up on a change in his features.

"You are as annoying with your questions as a yippy pet."

I cross my arms over one another, refusing to let the subject drop.

He sighed heavily. "It's dangerous for you to be out. Do you realize how many men actually get to keep women in their rooms and have exclusive access to them on this ship?"

My face falters. "A lot?"

"The opposite of that. Not many at all. What do you think it's going to do to these other soldiers when they realize that I have _you_." He gestures to my body.

"Jealousy?"

He nods once, seriously. "And jealousy leads to?"

"Wrath." I answer soberly.

"It can also lead to the need for revenge, take for example a child with a toy." I nod at the familiar analogy. "Another child sees it, wants it, but cannot have it. Once that seed of jealousy has been planted in his mind, that second child will seek every opportunity to obtain said toy. Once he has it? He'll want to make the first child see that he does, parading it in front of him."

I swallow hard.

"Use it. Play with it... Do you understand?"

I do. My eyes widen and I look away. He is protecting me then, it's no wonder he's kept me locked away.

"Then I would be forced to kill someone and that never goes over well on this ship, unless you want a whole tournament to erupt." He chuckles to himself at a memory I can't fathom.

"Vegeta?"

He looks at me stoicly. "I-I mean, sir?"

"Hm?" He grunts.

"Have you been... asked to reveal me? Do you not have a choice?" I take a step back waiting for the onslaught, I can't imagine anyone ordering Vegeta around, but I suspect that's what's happened. He wouldn't be revealing me otherwise.

His face darkens and another low growl emits from within him.

"No." He finally responds. "I don't."


	4. Chapter 4

As we exit the room I see red. The carpet is red, the walls are red, the doors are red. There aren't any rooms opposite Vegeta's room, but there is door upon door on either side of his room. The hallway arcs into a curve. Like a circle.

I fidget with the dress and pull self-consciously at the straps, attempting to pull the garment a little higher up then tug on the hem to pull it further down.

I realize that my toes are digging into the plush carpet beneath me. Am I meant to be barefoot?

"Am I supposed to have shoes?" I ask pointedly.

"What?" He asks distractedly, peering down the hallway.

"What am I supposed to wear on my feet?"

He glances down. But before he can answer me, something catches his attention and he turns toward the uniform marching of feet echoing from down the hall. "About time," he mutters under his breath.

I glance around his elbow and my eyes widen in shock.

There are three men coming around the corner, headed our way. They all resemble Vegeta. The same dark features, dark hair and coal-black eyes. They all have the same towering stature, some taller than others. They are all taller than Vegeta. Giants.

They must be Saiyan too.

I continue to stare until they come to a complete stop and salute to Vegeta with respect. My jaw drops.

"At ease, soldiers," He replies with a smirk.

Instantly they all relax. Smiles spread across two of our visitor's faces. The other remains stoic. I feel so small next to Vegeta alone, and now I find out there are more of them? I feel like a tiny field mouse comparatively.

"Hey, Vegeta. Are we gonna have fun tonight?" This comes from one of the Saiyans with a grin on his face. He's distinguishable because of his fantastic hair. It's even more out of control than mine! The man's hair is pointing in all different directions. He's a little taller than Vegeta. His smile is infectious and seems genuine. So genuine, that I forget about the situation at hand.

"Not bloody likely," his companion replied with a hardy guffaw. "Have you ever been to one of these things brother? Or are you an idiot?" He elbows him sharply in the side. This Saiyan had one incredible feature, his hair. It reached the length of the floor and spiked out in all different directions. You could tell these two smiling Saiyans were in fact related by blood. They had to be brothers.

I continue to stare silently and dumb-founded at this playful banter between them. I vaguely remember Vegeta talking quietly with a few people outside the door when he thought I was asleep but... I never would've guessed they would be others like him! The Saiyans were supposed to be extinct! And here there were four of them standing right in front of me. What I wouldn't give to have Piccolo here with me to witness this phenomenon. I wonder if he made it through the pillaging…

"He's an idiot," says the third Saiyan in response to the rhetorical question. "Am I glad to see you, Your Highness," he addresses Vegeta. "These two have been quite literally driving me insane."

"I doubt it's literal." Replied the brother with the long hair.

"Hmph," replied the third, crossing his arms over his chest. This Saiyan was completely bald. He still maintained the dark features, the eyes and eyebrows. But the hair that should have been covering his head, was merely a permanent five-o'clock-shadow covering his scalp evenly in a halo of jet black buds.

"We're late," was Vegeta's curt reply. He takes hold of my wrist and stalks past the three, "As if things weren't already bad enough, you three have to waste time, dick around and probably cost us a month's salary!"

"Like he pays us much anyways," the first Saiyan huffs.

I turn and look at him wide-eyed. He winks.

I feel the carpet under my heels. "Vegeta wait! You forgot my shoes."

"My god she's whiney. It's no wonder you never retire to your room, sir," the bald Saiyan says.

"Shut up Nappa." Vegeta retorts. "I'll be right back." He returns to the room. Within moments he's back with red, satin pumps. This surprises me.

"Where did you get these things? Pick them out yourself?" I hear a soft chuckle behind me. Vegeta says nothing.

He tosses the shoes down and I slip them on, nearly toppling over in my haste. I catch myself against the wall, but not before I notice Vegeta's outstretched arm ready to catch me. Our eyes meet for a moment and what I see there makes me blush. He resumes his grip on my wrist and tugs me forward. The three follow closely behind.

"C-Could you tell me exactly what I'm to expect here, sir? What am I expected to do?" The dress and heels he had me wearing made me very nervous. Was he being forced to pass me off to someone else?

If he does not want me to be seen by certain guests, there is a good reason for it.

"You'll not want to speak openly to anyone unless I tell you to. And I mean it, this is your own life at stake here. This night is crucial. Do you understand?"

I nod mutely, and continue to listen.

"There will most likely be a slew of people attempting to talk to you, and twice as many attempting to actually touch you. We'll do the best we can to keep them off of you. Any that I miss... well, that's why these three are here." He jerks a thumb over his shoulder.

They all respond immediately, "Yes, sir!"

It is strange to me to think that Vegeta actually holds authority on this ship, especially since he is ordered around like a mere servant. I remembered when he was summoned to Freiza the first night I was with him. He's afraid of revealing me because there are stronger beings here and they could take me without too much fuss.

But with the way these other Saiyan's follow, he must be a leader of sorts. It occurs to me that Nappa, the bald one, referred to him as "Your Highness." Royalty? My eyes go wide at the epiphany.

Vegeta continues, "There are few exceptions where we will not be able to guard you completely. But," and at this his voice grows rough. "You will be coming back with me tonight. No one will harm you. I promise you that." I swallow hard.

As we gain ground towards our destination, aliens begin to populate the halls. We're walking past them without being troubled.

Vegeta's voice drops to a near whisper. "There are some that I would have you to steer clear of, completely."

As we get nearer I see a young woman with short white hair, pale skin and red eyes glaring at me. She resembles a feline in appearance. She is conversing confidently with another alien who has dark brown skin and a blue Mohawk, he is about six feet tall. As we pass he glances over his shoulder, following me with his neon-yellow eyes. He smiles with gray, razor-sharp teeth. A shiver travels up my spine.

"The first is Dodoria." Vegeta starts, "But, of course, you're already acquainted with him." The corners of his mouth turn down. "It's my understanding he was the one responsible for bringing you on board. He'll be wearing armor similar with Freiza's. In fact, he is Freiza's left-hand-man, Zarbon being his right."

"You know Zarbon?"

"Yes. Too well unfortunately, and given your history with him, I suggest you avoid and ignore him. He'll be here in a sole attempt to seek you out."

"Where are you taking me?"

"And do not act afraid. It's his tendency to feed on that. It gets him off."

What if I can't keep my composure? Vegeta is expecting a lot from me tonight.

"Try." He pleads, squeezing my wrist reassuringly. "Zarbon likes to force every woman he encounters." He glances down at me again. "Avoid his eyes."

We approach large glass doors, behind which I can make out a very wild scene. Vegeta pauses one last time and turns me to him. "Just stay close to me. I'll do what I can to protect you."

The three Saiyans behind us converge, and filter around me towards the glass doors. Nappa glides through the suspected glass as if it were water. The Saiyan with the long hair soon follows but his brother stops next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I force myself not to flinch from the contact. "Good luck," he says. "We'll be watching." With that he falls in step with the others.

"I don't even know their names."

"Raditz has the long hair. Nappa, the large one, has no hair. Kakkarot is the other one, the stupid one who's smiling all the time."

"Thank you."

Vegeta grunts in response.

"If you are attempting to make sure I go unnoticed, why did you dress me in this?"

"The dress wasn't my doing. It was a _gift,_" he sneers the word, "from Lord Freiza. He demanded you wear it and appear at this party he is hosting."

Vegeta unconsciously tightens his grip on my arm and leads me through the room doors. Immediately upon entering my ears are bombarded with a kind of music I've never heard before. It's very loud. There are flashing lights everywhere, making it nearly impossible to focus on one thing at a time.

Almost immediately upon entering the room we are greeted by one that I was warned to steer clear of completely.

Vegeta looks very, very angry.

Dodoria appears to remember me. I try to keep my face blank and the tremble from my hands. I didn't think he would even know who I am. I wouldn't think he would remember me. Zarbon was the one to insist I be taken aboard. Dodoria followed orders, but I was nothing special to him. I wince at the memory of him putting those clawed hands on me.

"Dodoria," Vegeta greeted him, while gripping my hand slightly tighter.

"Well, well, well. I didn't realize this fine young specimen was going to your room Princey, I thought for sure someone would triumph over you in the arena. Maybe Freiza's army grows soft." He glances at me, snorting as he speaks, and breathing heavily, as if the effort to do both is too overwhelming.

There are a lot of people here staring at me, I can feel it. Like knives piercing me all over my body.

"If you ask me," Dodoria starts. "She looks better on the floor." He smiles a wicked smile and I see Vegeta's jaw clench.

But instead he answers in control, "You missed a good brawl too, Dodo. Perhaps next time you and I can share the ring. Excuse us." Vegeta steps to the side of the pink monster, keeping himself in between Dodoria and I, when out of nowhere Zarbon appears.

I stop breathing. The images of just a couple weeks ago are fresh in my mind, the feel of his smooth fingers touching my face, the sickeningly sweet aroma coming off of his skin. It's as if it was all happening again.

"Now, now, Dodoria," Zarbon scolds. "That's not the proper way to greet a new guest." Zarbon steps up rather closely and gently reaches for my hand, pulling it to his lips and placing a lingering kiss on my trembling knuckles. His lips are so cold I shiver. He stands erect and gazes inappropriately at my attire.

_Don't look into his eyes_. Vegeta's warning is called back to me. _He forces every woman he meets_. I stare at my feet, to my humiliation.

I hear Dodoria snort again loudly, "Would you look at that! She's shy Zarbon!" He laughs hysterically.

Zarbon frowns. "I mistook you for someone who enjoys a little rough play, Vegeta. Those are the women you have sought for your bed before…" he drawls.

"But who's to say she's not wild in the bedroom?" Dodoria unceremoniously elbows Zarbon in the ribs. He frowns in annoyance as Dodoria laughs again.

I am utterly humiliated and tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but we must be moving on." Vegeta starts moving me forwards.

Zarbon holds out an arm to stop us, "Where are you taking her?"

"You should already know. I have a feeling you are a little more than innocent this round, Zarbon." He returns.

"Ah, yes... I do recall mentioning to Freiza that your little pet was taking up a lot of your spare time... I seem to remember him wanting to meet the little vixen in person. I did not expect him to summon her so soon." Zarbon replies innocently, with a smirk on his face, which belies his statement.

"Sure you didn't." Vegeta grumbles, and pushes me ahead. He will not leave me behind him. I feel his hand at my waist, guiding me forwards.

"Aw, we were just about to get along..." Zarbon's voice fades with the music as we move ahead.

Vegeta pushes me along the side of the dance floor, which is ringed in what looks to be sturdy, elastic ropes on all sides, with a raised platform for the dancers. Pillars line both sides of the arena. Freiza's entourage is located in the back of the room, opposite the door, overlooking the crowd. I barely have time to register this when Vegeta swiftly pulls me behind one of the large pillars. I follow his lead without protestation.

"I'd rather not have you seen just yet." Vegeta has managed to find a spot behind the marble that is completely black, with what looks to be dark shadows moving against the wall opposite us.

I start to ask him what he's thinking when he places a finger over my lips. "Let me think..."

That's when I feel something warm wrap around my waist, and squeeze tight. I reach down and brush whatever it is with the back of my hand. This elicits a small growl from Vegeta. I look up quickly into his eyes and they're hungry. "It's just me." He whispers. He removes the other appendage from around my waist. It swishes back and forth behind his back.

"You have a tail?" I ask quietly.

"All Saiyans have them. Do you believe me now?" He asks sarcastically, looping his tail back around his waist.

How did I never notice this before?

"It is convincing evidence..." I reply absentmindedly.

We stand there for a few more moments, with Vegeta looking around, getting his bearings.

"Where are the others, Vegeta?" I whisper. I haven't caught sight of them in the near ten minutes since we've arrived.

"Stop addressing my by name, that is a habit you will do well to break now. Few people have the privilege of using it. You are not one of them." He looks directly into my shocked expression. "Do not forget that I own you. I am above you. You have not earned the right to call me by my name." He says brusquely. "Sir will suffice for now."

How could I have ever let myself believe that we were on the same side? He convinced me to trust him, telling me that I am in danger. He's the most dangerous one of all... and I've underestimated him. He's persuaded me to trust him this much... he could do more damage to me than any other.

Without another word Vegeta leads me through a trio of men with translucent skin and two tall horns on their heads. I try not to stare.

We weave our way through the crowd to the front of the stage, where Lord Freiza is holding a smaller gathering. This appears to be a privileged area. There are about a dozen people standing around, and my presence seems to take their attention away from whatever they're doing. They stare openly.

Vegeta leans down and plants a light kiss on my temple, subtly whispering in my ear a warning, "Don't speak unless spoken to."

I look into the center of the small crowd and catch sight of a bone-white figure perched in a hover-chair. This machine was something not designed on Earth. This hover-chair was as alien as its occupant. I had yet to see another being that even resembled this one.

I assume this is the Lord Freiza everyone is so afraid of, which is interesting to me because this alien seems so frail.

Vegeta bows slightly, "Lord Freiza."

Freiza seems preoccupied with a girl sitting to his right. He is caressing her cheek and she looks very young, and very human. I nearly cry out to her, but Vegeta puts a restraining hand on my shoulder and squeezes as a warning. The girl couldn't be any more than fifteen, I can feel the tears welling up in horror as she kisses his palm and retreats into the shadows, her green locks falling around her face in shame.

Freiza turns to us in shock, as if he's just realized we've arrived. I catch sight of Zarbon in the background and realize they must have been waiting for me from the moment we walked through the doors.

"Vegeta! What a pleasant surprise." Lord Freiza grins. I find the shrill of his voice most unattractive, it's almost feminine and scratchy, like a cat's. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Just a day, I mentally calculate. That's when that soldier came by to remind him Freiza requested an 'audience.'

Freiza's catlike gaze shifts to me. "And now I see why." He looks me over appreciatively, from the four-inch heels of my red shoes, to my frizzy hair.

The hover-chair starts to move toward us, and I feel Vegeta stiffen at my side. He gives my shoulder another light squeeze, this time in reassurance. The action does not reassure me at all.

Lord Freiza is so small. He is literally the size of an adolescent child. His skin, what is visible under his armor, is a stark white. He has black finger nails and black lips. His eyes are red. His large, pointed tail hangs over the side of his hover chair, swaying slightly.

He pauses a few inches from my face.

He's staring as intensely at me, as I of him. This Freiza appears to want me. Badly.

From behind me I hear Vegeta say, "If that is all sir, I think I'll let Bulma enjoy her time here while she-"

"I'm not through with her yet." Freiza snaps.

I hear a low rumble elicited from Vegeta's chest. It's apparent that my being here makes him very uneasy. He does not like someone else looking at, or touching, his things.

I feel trapped, like a mouse in a cage, and a very appealing one evidently. The frozen monster reaches toward me. I can't help but flinch a little further out of his reach, but he just keeps reaching. I step backwards into the wall that is Vegeta, and I'm forced to stand still.

Freiza takes a lock of my hair between his fingers, and chuckles once. "She is very nice." He lets my hair drop, but continues to stare appreciatively. "It isn't at all polite, you know."

"What isn't?" Vegeta returns calmly. I can feel the anger rolling off of him.

Freiza smiles a deadly grin. "Not to share."

At that moment Zarbon saunters upon us and joins our little discussion. If Vegeta was on edge with Freiza touching me, he seems feral when Zarbon approaches. I'm pressed against him still, in my attempt to avoid Freiza, and I can feel the frantic beating of his heart, and the growls rumbling beneath his chest.

"Good evening, sire." Zarbon addresses Freiza. "I see you two have finally met."

"Fortunately, yes. I thought she'd remain hidden from me forever." Freiza smiles again and purposely looks at Vegeta.

Vegeta's arm encircles me from behind. "Yes." He replies shortly. "It's been a pleasure, but if you'll excuse me Lord Freiza, I believe we should get back to the party." He tugs me back into him. I stumble along, dazed at it all.

Freiza nods, I sense his eyes on me now.

"Why, Vegeta, I thought you hated parties?" Zarbon has extended a hand, as if to detain me. "You may run along home now, and leave the girl in our care. We'll make sure she enjoys herself." A rumble of laughter filters up from behind the duo, Freiza's lackeys enjoying the show.

Vegeta flips me around, with my back to Lord Freiza and Zarbon, "In this attire, she has helped me to be more adventurous." He moves his hand further down my backside possessively. Vegeta nudges me forward into the crowd, once we are hidden by bodies, he quickens his pace.

"Shit." He whispers fiercely. "I should've gotten rid of you when I had the chance." His hand encircles my arm with such force, that I know I'll bruise.

As we are exiting the area I notice a bright light coming from the left-hand corner of the room. A small enclosed area with blindingly bright lights, but the brightness doesn't seem to be penetrating the rest of the room... the small enclosing is so familiar to me. It looks like a white room. Like a cell.

My cell.

"What is going on?" I ask urgently. Vegeta is acting so frantically. He scans the crowd looking for his companions. I don't understand his reaction. They let me go. What more does he expect to happen?

I stare at the white room. I recall how that scarred human taunted me in that teasing voice of his. "You know, it really isn't quite fair that you're fought over among the aliens, when you, a human girl, clearly should belong to the humans here employed. Why should races mix? You are obviously a weak female, too weak perhaps for these stronger men."

The images of Vegeta's bloody knuckles when he first spoke to me only a day or so ago. Had he been fighting?

The conversation with Dodoria upon our entrance, "I didn't realize this fine young specimen was going to your room Princey, I thought for sure someone would triumph over you in the arena. Maybe Freiza's army grows soft..." Vegeta's taunting reply. "You missed a good brawl too, Dodo. Perhaps next time you and I can share the ring."

The dance floor surrounded by elastic bands... looking so surreally like a boxing ring. Was this where I was 'fought over?' The thought makes me ill.

I have to know. "Vege-"

"Shut up, woman!" He shouts, his hand still encircling my arm like a vise.

I start to cry.

I dare not speak again. As we're walking Kakkarot appears beside us, the taller man looking confused. "Things not go well sir?"

"No." Vegeta replies curtly.

"I saw the whole thing." Raditz is moving with us on the other side. "Bastard." He spits with malice.

My feet are barely touching the ground as Vegeta pulls me along. We're almost to the door, and there are bubbles floating everywhere, and the music is still blaring. Girls are screaming hysterically, laughing. Men are groping them, and I'm sure that a few of the couples aren't just dancing. The room starts to spin and I feel faint.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realize tonight that Vegeta has used my name for the first time. Not 'girl,' or 'woman.' Bulma. I mentally take note that I never gave him my name, which brings me back to how he would know it. _My Ident card_. Yet another mystery unsolved. My head aches with the effort. So many questions unanswered.

I feel my legs turn to jelly. And a roaring begins in my ears. I feel Vegeta grip underneath my elbow to support me.

"Where's Nappa?" I hear Vegeta shout.

"He's waiting outside." One of the others replies.

"Catch up to him and meet in my quarters."

They respond with the expected: "Yes sir!" and depart. I wonder how they could possibly gain that much of a lead on us, we were moving so fast. We materialized on the other side of the doors and just kept going. I was relieved to know that the music didn't carry outside of that cavernous room.

My legs must have finally given out because Vegeta scooped me up into his arms and my stomach flattened against my ribcage as we shot forward like a bullet.

As suddenly as Vegeta took off down the hall, we're in front of his room and the others waiting for us.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opens in front of us and Vegeta charges in, evidently not noticing the harmful grip he has on me until I sob through my stupor. His grasp loosens immediately.

"Give her to me, Vegeta, you're going to hurt her." I hear a different voice say. Raditz has his arms outstretched. I feel Vegeta's chest rumble before he stalks past the taller Saiyan and places me onto the bed.

"Vegeta," I whimper, "What is going on? I don't understand."

"Let me think!" He responds harshly. Raditz moves in front of me protectively.

Vegeta is pacing back and forth, back and forth, focusing on the floor and rubbing his temples.

Kakkarot approaches cautiously from the side. "This isn't good, sir." He says seriously. This is the only time I've seen Kakkarot actively frown, from the few moments I've spent in his company.

"Don't you think I know that?" Vegeta retorts, while continuing to pace angrily.

I do not make any effort to stand. I just lie there patiently, never taking my eyes off my captor. "What isn't good, Kakkarot?" I ask.

Nappa stalks over to me and stands in my way statuesque, blocking my view of Vegeta. Raditz inhales sharply, Nappa ignores him. "Let us think, girl," he says.

I glare at him balefully, wishing someone would punch out his kneecaps and knock him down a few feet. I glance between the others.

"He knows." Raditz states as he turns his attention from me to Vegeta.

"He doesn't know." Vegeta scoffs.

"He will sooner or later." Raditz continues. "There isn't much time left. We should regroup with the doctor."

"And have half the ship know?" Nappa chimes in angrily.

"Everyone is at the party… there is barely risk." Raditz replies.

"But there _is_ a risk." Kakkarot speaks up. "We have to be careful here. If anyone realizes that we're having regular dealings with a scientist, we're fried." He slumps against the wall and lets out a huff.

Raditz throws his head towards the ceiling and sighs pitifully. "I think you mean 'toast,' brother."

"I thought it was 'fried.'" He whispers back.

"Enough!" Vegeta shouts. I nearly jump out of my skin. Nappa laughs and turns around, giving me his back to stare at. "We just need to calm down and think." Vegeta continues. "What do we know of Freiza's future absences?"

"There is nothing, other than the planned visit to his home-world, sir." Nappa confirms.

"Remind me of the date?"

"Forty-two days, sir."

Vegeta rolls his eyes to the ceiling and closes them in concentration.

"We're running out of time." Raditz urges.

"I know." Vegeta opens his eyes and stares at the carpet. "I know." He whispers again. Suddenly, he pounds his fists together. "Alright, here's how we're going to work this:" The group stands erect and at attention. "Raditz."

"Yes sir?"

"Go down to the lab in about three hours and speak to the doctor. You know what he looks like." Raditz nods his assent. "He will have something for you. Mention my name, discretely, and he'll give you the items. Be back here two hours later. Go now and head back to your quarters."

With a last glance at me, Raditz quits the room silently.

"Why him?" Nappa asks.

"He is the most discrete. You two, on the other hand… I can't even think of an analogy that describes you idiots…" Nappa's face turns beat red in heated anger. Kakkarot snorts.

"Well then?" Kakkarot asks. "What of us?"

"You two just go back to your rooms and meet back here in five hours. Be discreet. I don't think I need to spell that out for you."

They nod and file to the door. Nappa leaves the room first.

"Kakkarot, lag behind." Vegeta says. The door closes behind Nappa with a boom. I hear Vegeta's teeth grind together in response to the annoyance.

"Does she know?" Kakkarot has jerked his thumb in my direction.

"Shut up you fool." Vegeta mutters, stepping closer to me.

"She has a right to know."

"That is not your decision to make."

Kakkarot is glaring now. "You know-"

"Leave now." Vegeta interrupts.

Kakkarot stomps to the door, throws it open, and slams it again, the resounding crash echoing throughout the tiny dorm, putting the noise Nappa made upon leaving first to shame.

I can feel the anger, the tension, and the pure energy radiating off Vegeta. His fists are clenched at his sides and he's having a difficult time controlling his breathing.

"What was he talking about?"

He doesn't look at me when he answers. "I don't think it's very wise for you to question me now, there's no telling what I'll do. And stop addressing me so casually."

"I demand that you tell me." I sit up on the bed and level my stare with his.

Vegeta's face begins to turn red and I see the veins in his neck straining against his skin.

"Because I can help you, Vegeta, you know I can." I stare at him knowingly, remembering my Ident card.

"I'm fully aware of your snooping, woman."

The shocked expression on my face, elicits a smirk from him.

"It's amazing that you think me so incompetent that I would misplace something? You may be a genius, but that doesn't make me a moron. I've done what needs to be done with the information I obtained on your planet. The card, files, everything is useless to me now."

I stare dumbfounded. I truly have nothing to reply. I _was_ a fool to think that he would be too distracted to notice that I had been tampering. The damage had been done, and I there wasn't a way to reverse it. But what damage?

Vegeta sits next to me. I fight the urge to move away. "At least we're on the same page though," he starts. "You were attempting to destroy any trace of your identity as I was attempting to conceal it."

"I don't understand. I've been trying to understand from the very beginning. I mean, I can comprehend why I was taken aboard Freiza's ship. The actions of Dodoria, Zarbon, and Freiza himself have made me aware of that."

"Go on."

"But I do not understand why I am here with _you_. It is obvious that you need me for the knowledge that you know I possess. You haven't assaulted me in the way these other aliens would have if they had me alone in a room."

"True."

"Would you please let me in on your plan then? If assisting you helps me to get off of this ship, and away from those monsters, then I'll do it. Whatever you ask, I'll do it."

Vegeta levels his gaze with me.

I swallow hard. "It seems that you and your friends want the same thing I do, to escape."

Vegeta moves slowly, deliberately. He gently places his hand over my mouth and when I try to pull back he puts his arm around the small of my back and keeps me still. My heart is hammering in my chest.

"Do not speak. I'll start at the beginning." He releases my mouth as I nod in agreement. I remove my shoes and pull my legs under me, giving him my attention.

"You are aware now that we knew who you were before you were obtained. We found some of those records at a local hospital in West City, that's where it started. But, this doesn't necessarily begin with you. It begins with your father." He pauses here staring intently.

"My father?" I choke. "What does my father have to do with this?" A lump rises in my throat. Is my father dead? Is this alien going to tell me that he killed my father to get to me?

"Your father was taken close to the beginning of the raid of your planet. He was in the first building I leveled. Dr. Brief's stumbled out of the wreckage and one of my men brought him back to the ship and put him into a holding cell, while enlisting another of my men to tend his wounds."

"Would that be Kakkarot and Raditz?"

He nods in agreement. "We were instructed by Freiza to keep some survivors." He continued. "They are used as slaves on this ship, for varying purposes."

I'm imagining the scene in my mind's eye: the smoke, the screams, my father's willfulness to live, him stumbling around, likely with no glasses. I remembered that his office was on the ground floor. His "real" office as he liked to call it. The lab was on the ground floor. I'm thankful that Kakkarot was the one with him first.

"Kakkarot comes back to the raiding party and tells us that the man he's just taken to the ship was a doctor of sciences. It interested me. I've been developing this idea, a training method," The excitement creeping into his voice is evident. "It is something that would help us to defeat Freiza."

"When Kakkarot informed us of this, we decided to make sure that he was in fact legitimate. What we find is more than worth the trouble of keeping him alive. We find out exactly how much of a genius your father really is. Head of Capsule Corp., the largest manufacturing company and testing facility in his world. And of course the good doctor had his little experiments that spearheaded the company. The name Briefs has been circulating this Galaxy for a long, long time. Everyone knows of his advances, even if he didn't know we existed."

My brows knit together.

"It appears that no one on your planet knew of the existence of life outside of their own, surprising but not unheard of. Earth is somewhat of a backwater planet."

I mask my knowledge. I won't expose Piccolo just yet. "Why Earth? Why now?"

"Freiza has a disease familiar to many in power: Bloodlust. It fuels him. It keeps him on the level, able to enjoy his social life to the full. If he doesn't get the type of fixes he's accustomed to, he ends up killing people that work for him. He does that regularly anyway, but in one of his tempers he could kill Zarbon or Dodoria if the mood should strike him. Your planet was the closest at the time. He does it for fun, if you can believe that. That's really all it boils down to. Not threat, not advancement, sheer boredom." He scoffs.

"I see." _It is hard to fathom, a simple thing like a space tyrant suffering from boredom and my whole life is ruined._I look up at the one man who's keeping me alive, and likely keeping my father alive as well. "What happened to my father? Where is he?"

"He's in another area of the ship."

I'm stunned. I've lost the ability to speak coherently. "H-Here? On the ship?"

Vegeta nods.

"You have to take me to see him." I stand up. "You have to take me to see him right now!" I stumble towards the door.

"Not now. I can't. The time will come. That time is _not_ now."

"B-But Vegeta, he's here, he's right out there." I point at the door, tears welling up in my eyes.

He reaches over and clasps my hand. "Be thankful he's alive."

I stare wide-eyed.

"There is more," he says.

I let him pull me back to the side of the bed. He sits me down closer to him than I was before. Before I can contemplate this, he continues, "Dr. Briefs is in the training wing. You'll see him soon. As soon as we get our business in order, I swear it to you."

I stare into his intense gaze, believing him fully.

"Kakkarot also said that when he took Dr. Briefs to Raditz he kept muttering about his daughter." He continues. "You see he was going into shock and just telling stories. Disoriented, blabbing everything. Luckily there wasn't anyone important on the ship at this time, because he was damn near shouting. Raditz administered a sedative to shut him up, so he wouldn't give this valuable information to someone like Dodoria, who frequents that area. Your father inadvertently gave you away to us. He told Raditz a great deal of things you've done together, and what you've accomplished on your own."

I smile a little, remembering.

"I obtained your extensive file from the same place as your father's, in the Capsule Corps. data-base. Apparently you were employed there too."

"Yes." I reply.

"All of this happened within an hour. I sent Nappa out to find you with the photo. You'd been in a part of West City that wasn't hit yet, or so I thought. After all, that was _my_ jurisdiction." He snarled. "Nappa gave me the news over the comm. I couldn't believe Zarbon had usurped my territory. When I arrived and saw him there I could have torn out his heart with my bare hands!" He reached out and struck the wall to his left, leaving a large indentation in the steel headboard of the bed.

"I watched with my crew helplessly as you were terrorized by those two. But, I kept close watch on you… and then… Well the rest is not important."

It's apparent to me that these Saiyans form attachments easily. Vegeta didn't even know who I was, but had become incensed with anger when he saw another man touching me. It shouldn't have mattered to him that I was being terrorized, if all he wanted me for was my intelligence. At that point in time he knew little about me, only what I looked like. These are very alien emotions, strange to me.

"You're leaving a huge gap in your story." I add. "How did I get from that white room to your room?"

"It isn't relevant."

I stare at him, pleading.

He says nothing as he reaches his hand to rest against my throat, moving his thumb back and forth across my jawline. It amazes me that he is so strong, strong enough to bend metal with one, light punch, and yet gentle enough to touch me in a way that does no harm.

I had made the connection that he had entered a competition to obtain me. And he was purposely leaving that out. "You fought for me. Why?" I implore, just barely above a whisper.

He does not seem surprised that I know. "With my winning that tournament I had made sure you would be in my room, with no complications. It was the only way I could procure you. It was to your detriment that you were so much more beautiful than your photo. Otherwise it would not have been as difficult and strenuous."

"Why were Zarbon and Dodoria not allowed to fight?"

"Freiza forbade them to. He wanted to see a show.'" He sneered. "He knew we Saiyans wouldn't have stood a chance against his lackeys. The gore and the fighting would have been over too early for him."

He sighs heavily. "Remember what I said about men being able to keep women in their rooms?"

"That not many do unless they're very strong, or high in rank."

"Obviously, I am one of those. Or you wouldn't have been allowed to stay this long… although I believe I was being monitored from day one. Maybe they thought I would tire of you. Being as weak as you are I don't think they believed you to survive past the first night with me…" he trails off.

"Would I have?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Absolutely." He gazes intently at me.

"Y-You've done it before, then." I interrupt.

He stares at me in disbelief and raises one eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Dodoria said so at that party." I pull my face out of his loosening grasp and look anywhere but back at him. "He said you took women back to your rooms."

"Yes, that is true." He replies slowly. "That little piece of information was perfect. It's a fantastic and coincidental thing that it was well-known throughout the ship. No one would question it. After the final fight, I just had to make sure you made it back here in one piece." He drops his arm and picks up on the story again. "If anyone were to approach you before you were delivered to my rooms, then I could have lost you. I had to be sure that either myself, or my men, were the ones to transport you here. There aren't many that pose a threat to me, but the ones that do, I would not have been able to stop easily."

"And those are Dodoria, Zarbon and Freiza himself?"

I remember the slew of humanoids on the ship. There were well over one-thousand people in that arena alone, not including all the ones located in Freiza's chambers in the back rooms, the ones meandering the halls and the ones who didn't even show.

I wait for him to continue.

"Although, with my strict training routine being as it is, I believe that I am strong enough now to give Dodoria a run for his money."

_"I see." _

"I cannot have you displaying any familiarity with me. To them I am this ruthless, domineering monster. I am a brutal, killing machine. If Freiza knew that I was treating you _well_," He stresses, "He'd immediately have it investigated."

I swallow hard. I could only imagine who he'd send to do the investigating. A fleeting image of Zarbon busting down the door seeped into my subconscious.

Vegeta scoffs. "And I never expected," he motions his hand up and down in my direction. "This."

I look away uncomfortably.

"It was obvious from your picture that you were an attractive female, but…." He stops, catching himself. He clears his throat. "Well, you draw too much attention, that's for damn sure."

"Well, maybe I would not have, had Freiza not lent this… scarf for me to wear as a dress."

Vegeta chuckles.

"I'm going to change. It's cold." I stand and retrieve my former attire of a sweat suit and go into the washroom to change. "Weren't we supposed to get some food?" I ask after I emerge. I hold my stomach for emphasis.

"Damn it! I forgot. You're already too fragile as it is." He mutters to himself. He stalks past me to the closet next to the bathroom. "Here, take a few bites of this. It's powerful stuff, so don't overdo it."

"A protein bar?"

"It's something like that. Just take a few bites. You seem weak."

"It's probably why I've been so light-headed. We humans need to eat more often than Saiyans do."

"I'll try and remember that."

After the third bite of the bar, Vegeta takes it from me and shoves the whole thing in his mouth. There was over half of it left.

"That's not too much for you?

"Woman, please. I'm a Saiyan, not an Earthling, or did you forget?" He says sarcastically with his mouth full.

I ignore the jab. "How has Freiza discovered anything? I thought everything was painstakingly kept top-secret."

"His interest has piqued, I don't know why. Perhaps it is Zarbon's doing. He has seemed to take a liking to you. Kakkarot and Raditz think that he's going to catch on to our plans. Of course with the display of tonight, I have no doubt he will eventually."

Something else occurs to me. "Why would my father willingly work for you behind Freiza's back? That is a lot of risk for him to be involved."

"I just informed him that you were here on the ship and if he ever wanted to see you again, he'd do his best to help us out."

I groan, "You said those words? That exact phrasing?"

"Yes."

"That's cruel. He's going to think that if he doesn't help you, you're going to harm me in some way."

"I might." He replies, smirking.

"I'm serious Vegeta.

"It was necessary. Don't worry. All will be explained in time."

An uncomfortable silence falls over us. We stare at each other, not knowing what to say next. Vegeta steps closer to me. We are mere inches apart. He keeps advancing. I feel myself taking steps backward. He stops with a hardened expression on his face. "You're wise to be afraid of me, Bulma."

_Shivers threaten to undo me. I feel the bumps on my arms. My gaze travels across the broad expanse of his chest, his shoulders and biceps. I can't tell if I am afraid, or excited._

I don't want to think about it. I say nothing.

"You should try to sleep."

For once I don't argue. I edge my way past him heading towards the couch. I'm stopped by his strong arm.

"I'm going to rest too. You're sleeping with me."

"What? No, no. That's alright. The couch is perfectly fine." I say.

"I insist." He pulls me into him.

"No, Vegeta, I-" I try to push against him, but it's like pushing a brick wall.

"Shhh," he interrupts. He's leaning so close to me that I feel his breath on my neck. He inhales slowly and deeply, cradling my elbows in his hands.

I panic. "Please don't." I whimper. I suddenly feel so powerless with him standing over me like this. I close my eyes and I'm flooded with the memories of our first meeting, I remember what I was afraid of then, I don't see how any of that would change now.

He lifts me into his arms and carries me towards the small bed.

"Vegeta wait. I-I can-can't…" My heart is pounding in my chest. This is it. This is how the fairy-tale ends. I should never have trusted him. I should have tried harder to escape.

He sets me down on the bed and then he starts to remove his shirt. I'm trembling so hard I can hear my teeth rattle. I'm sure he can too. Then he turns off the lights and I feel him on the bed next to me. "Please, sir." I begin my voice breaking. "I've never… I mean, I don't know…"

"I know you're a virgin. I've known from the moment I saw you. That is why you are so appealing to me, Bulma. I do not want any other to have touched you in the way I wish to. Then, you would not fully be mine."

My mind is racing. My breathing is erratic. My hands feel numb. "You don't even know me, Vegeta. Why me?"

"You're beautiful, pure, brilliant, innocent," he emphasizes each point. My eyes have adjusted to the dark and I see him smile, a genuine smile. "You're everything that I am not." He places his hands on my collar bone, edging his right hand downwards to feel my heart beat. "Sometimes," he continues, "I need to forget that I'm a heartless warrior. And each time I look at you, I do. Each time I look at you, my heart beats a little more than usual. I've never felt that before. I need to have you for my own."

I swallow, not sure what to say or do. This Saiyan is pouring his heart out to me, pleading with me to understand. I reflect on all that he has done to ensure that I survive, to ensure that I remain pure and protected. But did that give him the right to own me? Maybe this is so on his home planet.

"I need you." He whispers to me.

I pull away from him, stunned. I hear a growl rumble deep in his throat, as if his prey is fleeing. Immediately, I am terrified.

"Please, Vegeta. Please, listen." I see his silhouette perched on the edge of the bed, looking like a tiger ready to pounce, his tail swishing agitatedly. He does not like when I retreat.

"Go on," he growls.

I start to cry. "You're scaring me. I've never been in a position like this before… Vegeta, I'm not like those other women you have brought back to your rooms. It appears that they didn't mean much to you, Dodoria spoke like there were many that you… utilized." I'm rambling. I feel the bed move. He's getting closer. "I'm frightened Vegeta. You don't understand… I've never been with any man. You tell me that you know this, and yet you threaten to rape me if I don't comply?" My voice rises to panic.

Within moments, I am on my back with Vegeta looming over me. "I threatened no such thing." He has his fist in my hair at the nape of my neck. "I would never harm you."

"You are being too rough with me now, sir. I am not Saiyan. Or did you forget?"

"I did not forget. Saiyans are not so reserved."

I place both of my hands against his muscled chest to calm him.

"You do not comprehend the gravity of this situation." He says. "If I do not have you, then there is a chance someone else will take you from me. You will be lost to me, if they get to you before I do."

"You're trying to tell me that you wouldn't want me at all if I were raped by someone else, before you had the opportunity?"

"If I wanted to terrorize and rape you, woman, I would have done it already, and multiple times."

I shiver underneath him. I do not understand his customs. I feel like I am missing something that is very obvious to him.

He leans closer. "I have never met a woman, who has not been touched by another man. I _need_ you to be mine. I've waited for you a long time."

"I am yours! Look at where I am! After everything that you've done for me, who else would I belong to?"

With that his lips crash down on mine with an urgency I had never known. He still has me by the back of the neck, holding me in place. His other hand has pushed up the fabric of my shirt, to reveal my stomach. The span of his hand covers the space there without difficulty.

My body responds in a way I did not think it capable. My arms cling to his shoulders and I arch against him. He removes his lips from mine, to allow me to breath and trails hungry kisses down my neck. He whispers in my ear, "Say it again."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you, Vegeta. To you."

I feel another low growl rumbling in his chest. "I must leave."

"W-What?"

"If I do not leave now, you will stand no chance against me."

With a speed I did not know was possible, Vegeta exits our room. I find my hands are still shaking, and my lip is trembling.

_I belong to you, Vegeta. _I close my eyes. What have I done?


	6. Chapter 6

After Vegeta left, my mind wandered, and I eventually dozed off into a fitful sleep. I dreamt of him consistently.

I woke up chilled and alone, Vegeta was still gone. I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about it. If he was so worried about my well-being, why did he not come back at all? But, I suppose I don't know that he did not. He could have simply left again while I slept.

I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling, pondering over the project we'd discussed. _To build on that scale seems almost impossible. There would be resources needed, and time and a concealed area to work without the fear of being discovered by Freiza._ Does Vegeta have a planet in mind where this could be accomplished? Does he have the necessary contacts to achieve this goal? Will they be so willing to assist in a plan working directly against Freiza and his army? Will they agree with so little time to prepare?

It's an odd thing, not knowing exactly what's coming next in my life. I've accepted that. My death could be at any moment.

My lips are bruised from Vegeta's kiss. And there are purple marks on my stomach. Vegeta is very strong, much stronger than the average human. If I had allowed things to continue, something serious might have happened to me. I recall how Vegeta had said that the people on this ship had collectively wondered if I would survive a night of passion with Vegeta. I now understood why.

He can't control himself. Vegeta appears to be very passionate in all his emotions. I have seen him lose control in anger and in his want for me.

It also occurs to me that Vegeta has never had to control himself in that aspect before. The other women he had been with, if Dodoria can be believed, were "feisty." This makes me think they were built like him… warriors, tough, durable.

Everything I am not.

My mind drifts elsewhere. _Maybe if my father and I help them in all that they ask, and their goal is met with this gravity machine, they'll let us go. The project may take years to complete… but what is a few years compared to a lifetime? This is all I have to hope for. I feel my smile begin to grow._

_Then my father and I can make a name for ourselves on a different planet. Maybe after the overthrow of Freiza's rule, we can even go back to Earth and rebuild!_

_My smile fades. That sounds too good to be true._

_Again my face falters as I reflect on what happened between Vegeta and me._

_He's not going to let me go so easily. I begin to think about all the days that I'll be working on this project. And all the opportunities we'll have to be alone. He's going to have me eventually, whether I wish it or not. He's not going to be able to keep himself from me for long. That is apparent._

_"This is crazy." I say aloud, as I actually consider what will happen._

_But… would it be so terrible?_

_I sit up in the bed and lean against the headboard. To be owned as a slave is one thing… but as a lover?_

_I need to forget that I'm a heartless warrior. And each time I look at you, I do,_ he said. I place my fingertips over my swollen lips. _I need to have you for my own._

He has become so obsessed with me, and yet I know nothing about him.

But that's not true is it? I know he's protective, loyal, gentle, caring, and has done everything to keep me safe, as well as my father. His men respect and trust him. He cares about me in a way that he never has another woman.

The sound of the door opening made me start. Vegeta had finally come back.

He stops just inside the door and stares at me wide-eyed.

"Hello." I say uncertainly, sitting on the edge of the bed. What will he do with me now?

He stands there staring, tense, taking in my figure. My heart beats wildly as he takes deliberate steps towards me. He sinks to his knees in front of me. "Did I do this to you?"

"Do what?" I respond.

He reaches out to touch my neck. I wince in response to a dull pain there. He then raises my shirt to reveal my belly. His caresses there elicit the same response from me.

He looks into my eyes and then back down to my belly. He leans in and places a gentle kiss right above my navel. "I did not mean to do this to you." He whispers against my skin.

I tense, still unfamiliar with this sort of contact. "You seemed very… persistent." I say hesitatingly.

"That's a kind way to put it." He stands and pulls me to my feet. He embraces me tenderly. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "That is not how I intended things to happen. I lost myself. You are just…"

I pull back and look at him.

"You're my priority now."

I look away. "I thought your priority was to defeat Freiza and gain your status back in the universe?" I retort in a teasing tone.

"Although that is true, it is now only so that I might have you. And live out my years undisturbed."

My eyes go wide. This was becoming too real.

"It's OK that you are unsure." He says softly, as he leans in to me. "I have time to convince you. I have found you, and that's all that matters."

"Thank you." I find myself saying, so relieved that the finality of the situation had been lifted. We would be spending the next few years together in each other's company. Maybe I would grow to appreciate him more and more. I was not so enamored of him, as he was I. But he has been waiting for me… I've only just discovered I may need him in my life.

"I will always protect you. Do not fear me beyond what is reasonable."

I nod. I do not know what else to say.

"Freiza is leaving the ship very soon, ahead of schedule. Raditz saw to the shuttle prep himself. Evidently he wants to visit a little moon that he once visited as a child. Strange how some of these tyrants will get sentimental about things like that." He said absently.

"Yes," I reply. "That is very strange…"

"The men are due back in about an hour."

"I've only been sleeping four hours?" I ask incredulously, remembering the scheduled time to continue with the plan would be five hours from the time they had all left.

"About." He replies.

He looks at me, and as his eyes rove over me the silence grows and the intensity of his stare does as well.

I clear my throat. "I was just wondering, Vegeta… how you plan on constructing this gravity device? It seems very complicated. It's going to take, time and money, and a place to build undisturbed. For all of this to take place would be astronomical." I take a deep breath to steady myself. "How long will you require mine and my father's services?" My attempt to maintain eye contact is slowly faltering.

He stares at me for a long time. "You will be taken care of."

"I want to know the extent of my involvement. Vegeta, how long must I be… reserved?"

Vegeta cups my chin and holds me tightly against him. He softly brushes his lips against mine as his hand caress my back. He stops his hand to rest on my hip.

My breath hitches and I fall into Vegeta's embrace, my lips parting softly.

Immediately Vegeta's caress on my hip turns into a grip and he's pressed me into the wall of the apartment, his kiss becoming more demanding.

"Vegeta, we can't."

"Why?" he growls.

"Because…" I lose my train of thought has he kisses my neck. "Because we'll jeopardize the mission you've worked so hard for. We need to focus."

When I push my hands against his chest to disentangle myself, he grabs my wrists and slams them against the wall. He continues his assault on my neck.

"Please…" I whisper.

With one last snarl of exasperation Vegeta pushes off the wall and backs away from me. "This is going to be difficult." He says.

I stand there staring at him and thinking of all the hours we will spend working together. "I believe you're right." I say.

As the silence again drags on, I wrack my brain for something to discuss. "Are we leaving this ship to travel to another planet?"

"Yes." He responds curtly. "We're traveling to a planet that owes me more than a few favors."

"What supplies will we have to complete this project?"

"You will have me and my men at your disposal to assist with the construction of it."

"I see."

"Freiza sends us on missions that require a minimum of a year to complete. We stay away for as long as possible until the monster calls us back. He is distracted easily, so by the time he remembers that we're missing, it's already been some time."

He crosses his arms over his chest.

"I've known Freiza upwards of 30 years now. I know him better than the father that sired me." This last part of his speech twists his features harshly.

"How old are you Vegeta?"

He smirks. "According to your planets revolution around the sun?"

"Yes."

He pauses to assess my readiness. "I've lived the equivalent of 38 years on your planet."

I can't hide my shocked expression. "But you don't look older than 20 or so." I step closer to him and touch his face.

"Saiyans have a longer life-span than humans. That is why."

"I see… that's amazing." I say absently, taking a step backwards again.

"Vegeta, what did you need my Ident card for?"

"There were certain legal documents that needed updating."

"Oh?" I reply.

He nods and says nothing else on the subject. I assume that is the only answer I'll receive and let it go.

There's a sharp rapping at the door. It startles me.

"It's only Nappa." He says. "It's time."

Nappa comes in with no greeting and stands with arms crossed, glaring at me. He remains stoically silent.

Raditz enters the room next. He addresses Vegeta, "I've got them. Kakkarot will be here shortly."

As if on cue, Kakkarot appears at the door.

"I had to reroute, I passed Dodoria in the hall." He informs Vegeta.

"Should we be worried?" Raditz asked.

"Not really. He said the usual about the Saiyan race and moved on."

Raditz scoffed. "I can't wait to get this all over with. He's mine when the time comes. I'll strangle him with my tail." While he's speaking, he pulls out a small, thin box from underneath the shoulder pad of his armor. I lean closer, interested.

"I got them in my hands just in time too. Zarbon came in leading a random search." He continued.

"Tell me you got away without being noticed." Nappa said from the side.

"Would I _be_ here if I hadn't?" He sneered. Turning to Vegeta he continued, "Nothing can track me, sir." He smirks triumphantly.

Raditz had opened the box now. "Here," he hands them out to the three men. Nappa purposely steps in front of me, blocking my view. "Now Vegeta, tell us, what the hell are these things? And why are they so damn important? They look like… well, like…"

"Bugs." Kakkarot finished eying his rather closely. "What is it?"

"Don't eat it," was Vegeta's initial reply to Kakkarot. "They're transmitters, made from our old scouters."

"Freiza destroyed those didn't he? He didn't trust the Saiyan's with the knowledge of his power level."

"He didn't get the chance to destroy them himself. He delegated. Our friend in the armory was assigned to the task. She was kind enough to hand them over. She doesn't take too kindly to Freiza, so she didn't need much convincing."

"Who _does __take kindly to Freiza_?" Kakkarot muttered.

It's interesting to me that Vegeta has other friends on the ship… and that that friend is a woman.

"They're communicators then?" Raditz discerned.

"Yes, but only in close range." Vegeta replied.

"What is their radius then?"

"He means 'close' like on planet," Kakkarot informed. Raditz looked to Kakkarot, surprised. Kakkarot continues, "You _do_mean on the same planet…. Right, Vegeta?"

"That's right." He says.

There were sounds of approval coming from all of them as they studied the new devices.

"Everything is a go, Prince Vegeta. I did the flight check for Freiza's shuttle myself. They are preparing to leave as we speak." Raditz informed.

Prince Vegeta? Is that what he is to them? I choose to say nothing for the time being. I'm overwhelmed at the thought that I've been living and breathing the same air with royalty.

It's time to focus only on the task at hand and that moment has finally arrived. A new chapter in my life is about to begin.

The Saiyans and I sit quietly together for about an hour. All of them stood with their arms crossed, listening at the door. They feared that at any moment they would be found out and their plans foiled.

"This is a very delicate situation," Raditz informed me at the start. "It's very time sensitive. You see, we have no scheduled missions. It would raise alarm if it were known that all of the Saiyans were leaving on the same ship, and our destination was unknown to the senior officers here. Our holiday isn't for another three months as well, so we couldn't use that excuse. That is why we were waiting for this kind of an opportunity, for Freiza to leave the ship. It's fortunate that things worked out the way they did, because otherwise Vegeta would have been dealing with Zarbon and Dodoria for much longer than his patience would have allowed."

I didn't realize that Zarbon and Dodoria were that intent on bothering Vegeta and I. There must be hundreds of other women on this ship…. Why were they so obsessed with me? I look at Vegeta, as he looks at me. Could it be that they just do not want him to have any semblance of happiness? Would they really go to such an extent to make him more miserable here than he already is?

I reflect on my own situation here, and how I've been treated by those two. Of course they would do that to him. They're cruel, just like their master, Freiza.

I have a lot of respect for Vegeta now that I realize what he's done for me and my father. I shudder to think of our fate in the hands of anyone else on this ship. Who knows if we'd even be alive? I owe this Saiyan man so much.

A loud banging on the door startles all of us. Quicker than I deemed possible, Raditz, Kakkarot and Nappa move out of the way of the door, their backs flush against the wall. Raditz holds one finger to his lips and winks at me.

I'm visibly shaking, who could that be?

Vegeta grabs part of my shirt and rips the sleeve, then yanks the hair tie out of my hair. I cry out in surprise. He pulls his own shirt off and throws it across the room.

"Cover your face," he tells me. "And don't look up."

I nod, and hide my face in fear, not needing to pretend I am afraid.

Vegeta throws open the door and shouts, "What?"

I jump at the boom in his voice, but peak through my fingers.

"I'm s-sorry Vegeta… I mean, PRINCE Vegeta… I mean…" The voice belongs to a very scared alien man. "Uh… I have a message for you sir."

"Get on with it, I'm busy."

"Yes sir! Well, you see sir. Lord Zarbon would like a word with, uh, the lady, sir."

Vegeta's grip on the door tightens and the metal contorts under his hand. "What did you say?"

"Lord Zarbon, sir… he wishes to speak with the lady Bulma."

With that Raditz steps around the door and grabs the little man by the collar bone and pulls him into the room as Vegeta shuts the door.

"Zarbon is still on this ship?" Vegeta questions the alien.

"That's not possible. I saw him get on that ship with Freiza." Raditz stated. "When did you receive the order to come here?" Raditz pulls the alien forward and then slams him into the wall again for emphasis.

"Just now. I was ordered to come retrieve the girl on his orders and bring her back to his chambers."

"We need to leave, now." Vegeta states. His face is stony and his eyes are blank. "Deal with him." He says to no one in particular.

I see Raditz pick the man up again by his collar bone and toss him into the washroom. Kakkarot picks up the sofa, and places it against the door. "He's nothing special. That should hold him for a while."

"I don't understand why Zarbon did not come himself." Nappa wondered aloud.

"I think you do know the answer to that. Be ready." Vegeta replied.

Vegeta stalks over to me and throws me over his shoulder. He quickly strides out into the hall, Raditz right behind him.

"Kakkarot, go fetch Dr. Briefs and meet us at the shuttle." Raditz demands.

"You got it, brother." Kakkarot responds.

Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa begin to move at that blinding speed, I can barely hear Raditz over the whooshing of the air.

"It'll be alright, sir. Zarbon is waiting in his quarters; it's on the other side of the ship. He's not going to know what's going on until that soldier gets out of that room. And that won't be anytime soon."

They slow to a sprint and launch through a doorway.

"Lock that." I hear Vegeta say to Raditz. He sets me on my feet, keeping a hand on me. My legs feel like jelly. I look around this room. It's a prep room with lockers and equipment.

Vegeta takes me by the hand and leads me into the shuttle itself.

Suddenly he pulls me into his arms and whispers in my ear. "I wish you would realize how much you mean to me."

Abruptly his head jerks to the left towards equipment room and his hold automatically tightens before loosening completely and shoving me away. I real backwards and slam into the nearest wall of the shuttle, catching myself before I collapse.

Raditz is stilling bolting the door when Vegeta yells out to him, "Raditz! Duck!" Not a moment later I hear Raditz roar in what can only be agony. My eyes lock onto him as soon as he enters the shuttle bay. He's stumbling through the corridor, holding his damaged arm, and I smell burnt flesh. Raditz cries out as he's hit again from behind by a bright light and collapses in front of me, the whole of his back tattered and charred. Vegeta races out of the shuttle, with Nappa close on his heels. I'm stupid enough to believe I'll be allowed to follow.

I reach out to Vegeta and scream for him. He ignores me.

"Bulma! Bulma, listen! Listen to me. Stay here, you'll only get in the way." It's Kakkarot.

Raditz has crawled his way through the door and Kakkarot leaves me to tend to him. Kakkarot lifts him onto a gurney inside the shuttle, ignoring his screams of agony.

I hear Nappa taunting someone, goading them to fight him. Vegeta rushes back into the shuttle. "Get them to Lileena," he tells Kakkarot. "We'll meet you there."

"Yes sir." He responds.

"You do know how to fly this, right?"

"I do," says a familiar voice. I whirl around to see my father, standing, alive and well. The shuttle starts to shake violently. I hear a painful yelp from outside the door, it's Nappa, and he's losing the battle.

Vegeta is suddenly in front of me. "Here," he pulls out a scrap of paper and hands it to me. "You will need this. This will protect you from anyone in this galaxy and the next."

I shake my head in confusion. "What is this? Come on! Come on, we don't have the time. Grab Nappa and let's go."

I vaguely see Kakkarot standing nearby, looking at me through pitying eyes.

"You're going without us for now."

"What? No. No, Vegeta, stop. We can do this. Who is _he_? He can't take all of you can he?" I plead incredulously, even though I know the man that Nappa is fighting is Zarbon. I know this because Dodoria and Freiza have left the ship… and Zarbon is the only other opposing threat.

"Now is our one and only chance to get both you and your father out of here in one piece, we'll hold him off." He begins to release me. "Show that paper to anyone that causes you trouble, I guarantee they won't touch you." He grabs my shoulders once more, as another crash rocks the shuttle. "Promise me." He urges.

"I promise."

"Good girl." He drops his arms and turns from me.

I cannot stop myself. "Vegeta! Please don't leave me."

Vegeta takes deliberate steps to me and looks into my eyes. "I _will_ see you again. Do you understand? I'll be back for you. I swear it." With one final kiss he releases me completely.

"Get them out of here Dr. Briefs." He says.

I feel him moving swiftly away. When I open my eyes he's gone. I race towards the door to the shuttle, but he's already locked and secured it.

He does not look at me again. The last thing I see is his body glowing red, and he rushes towards Zarbon with fury.

Seconds later we are space born and moving at lightning speed. The warmth from his kiss is fading swiftly from my lips.

I remembered the piece of parchment that he gave to me. A protection, he said.

I unfold it and I cannot believe my eyes, 'Authorization of Ownership.' My hands begin to shake, the mystery of the need for my Ident card solved. The caption under the main heading of the legal document read, 'May you belong to each other for the rest of your days.' My signature forged, signed by both parties. It's a document of a planet called Lileena.

It's a marriage license, his ultimate act of protection.

I sink to the floor and cry miserably.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later finds me, along with my fellow ward Raditz, in the makeshift sick bay my father has sanctioned off in the shuttle. Raditz lays unconscious, snoring slightly. I understand, through the conversation between Kakkarot and Dr. Briefs that I've overheard, Raditz will be fine. Vegeta's shuttle did not come equipped with a regeneration tank, which had evidently become popular among Freiza's lackeys as a quick healing agent. This tank filled with this foul blue substance, covering every inch of the patient inside, subsequently healing the individual at a very fast right, wholly and completely returning him to normal. Because the shuttle is not equipped with this ingenious piece of equipment, Raditz will have to suffer through the time wasted, and sleep soundly through the sedated stupor. I on the other hand, am unfortunately fully aware, lying in a comfortable surface, next to Raditz.

I've overheard some of the conversation between Kakkarot and my father. The two of them are actually getting along quite nicely. I've underestimated my father's ability to remain calm and collected in serious situations such as this. And here I was worried about his feelings concerning my safety as well as his own. He seemed perfectly fine to me when we all came aboard the shuttle for the first time. The two of us have not yet discussed my display involving my former captor before said captor left me here alone on the shuttle in order to save my life.

Seeing that I'm fully awake, my father comes over to check on me. "Still feeling poorly, my dear?" His soft British accent coming through. He gently rests his hand over my forehead. I don't respond vocally, but he nods his head in recognition of the fresh set of tears that have escaped my eyes.

"Alright then." He steps to the side for a moment, and I can hear him rattling around in a drawer somewhere. I close my eyes, then no sooner have I felt his shadow near me, that I also feel a tight pinch in my upper arm. I wince slightly. "There," he says. "That oughta do it. Try and sleep a little, dear."

I hear him shuffle off back toward the control panels of the shuttle, where Kakkarot is leaning nonchalantly.

"Do you think they are alright?" asked my father in a concerned tone. I didn't need confirmation of who they spoke, I knew.

I peek through my heavy lids to see Kakkarot slowly shaking his head. "It's hard to tell," was his response.

I hear myself moan softly, then I drift off into sleep again. Unfortunately my mind does not rest. My dreams are filled with images of him. I am dreaming of the slight twitch of his mouth when I disobeyed a direct order, or angered him in some meaningless way. I'm picturing that stupid, perfect smirk that seemed etched on his features at every turn. His body, his words. I feel so heartsick that he's not here with me now.

I used to swim in the thought of him. Now it felt like drowning.

XXXXXXX

What must have been days later found me in the same bed, with my father next to me. I glance over, expecting to see Raditz in much the same state as before, but he's not there. In fact, the whole crash cart is gone.

"Wh-" I start, my throat is still thick with sleep. "Where's Raditz? Is he OK, dad?" I try lifting my head, he assists me in sitting up.

"He's fine. He's up and at 'em. Barely feeling anything anymore. Saiyans heal very quickly, my dear." He replies.

I shake my head wonderingly. I look at my father, wanting so badly to give him an explanation of the past events that must have been confusing to observe. "Dad, I-I don't know what to say about all this. I'm so confused right now. All that's happened… all that happened before he… he…." I stop and clamp my lips shut, afraid of uttering his name aloud again. I might break down and start sobbing. I rein it in as best I can, and look bravely again at my father. "I'm sorry."

He shushes me and places one of his hands securely in mine. "It's been days. You should be up. I can't see you like this, it's killing me. Get up, please." He pulls my hand to his lips and places a soft kiss there. He smiles a sad smile. "We're almost there and we have work to do, you know." Then he winks at me, and leaves the room.

I sit there for a few more moments, waiting for the onslaught of the pain to grapple with me, when I hear a soft, padding footstep coming closer. Raditz' tall frame peeps around the corner of my "privacy curtain." He just stares at me, and I stare back, saying nothing. He's the first to break the silence.

"Bulma," he hesitates. "Bulma, listen to me. You've got to snap out of this, right now."

"I've barely been awake five minutes Raditz." I snort exasperatingly. "Give me a break."

"I can see it in your eyes. You've got to stop this. Stop those emotions from taking over."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I reply angrily.

"Vegeta is one of the strongest fighters I know. He-"

"Don't! OK? Just stop it! I don't want to hear it."

He takes three determined strides toward me, and plants himself next my cot. I glare at his audacity. He places both arms on either side of the bedrails and leans in, not six inches away from my nose. "Do you think he would have wanted you like this? Cowardly and feeble? Or would he have wanted you to be strong, and go on with the mission?" He asks firmly. "I know Vegeta better than anyone, I know exactly what he would say." He straightened up and turned his back to me, making to quit the room. I'm still glaring at his retreating form when he glances sideways and pointedly asks, "Do _you_?"

When he's left, my face crumples and I viciously tear the bed clothes from me.

Of course he's right. I must press on. For _his_ sake, if anything. I owe him my life, and the life of my father. Also my sanity. I don't know what I would've ended up as, had it not been for his intervention. The least I can do is fulfill the mission.

I make my way towards the low voices I hear in the other room, what I come to find is the cockpit. My father is situated right in among the ginormous, Saiyan brothers, without a care in the world. My father is a short man, nowhere close to the average male height for a human.

He's a little older than a father ought to be, in fact, he could be my grandfather. My mother was a young model, and obviously attracted to the riches he provided. Eventually an affection bloomed, but she died when I was little from a car accident, after dropping me off at the academy where I was attending advanced classes.

My mother was blonde, as the picture my father still carries of her in his wallet indicates at least, and tall with blue eyes. I inherited my blue hair from my father. He's entirely gray now, but in his youth, his hair was nearly the same color of mine, the same texture even.

I notice now that he's smiling a little to himself. He looks up and catches sight of me.

"Ah, Bulma! You're up. Good thing too, you should hear Kakkarot's tactic for waking you! That is, if Raditz had not succeeded. It's quite effective, I dare say."

I glance at Raditz who stares stoically back, not uttering one word.

"I suppose Raditz maneuver was successful enough though, so on with the plans!" He reaches behind him to pull a bunch of rolled blueprints from the side cabinet and tosses them onto the floor. I follow him in sync, and lower myself without a sound onto the floor of the craft. Kakkarot takes his position back at the helm, seemingly a little embarrassed at having attention drawn to him, even though I ignored the jab issued.

"Dad?" I ask, as I assist him in holding down a corner of the paper, while he applies a mild adhesive tape. "What do _you_ think about all this?"

Raditz stalks past me, and out of the room without saying a word. "You've never once said anything about all of this. How do you trust them as implicitly as I do?" I ask uncertainly.

"Because of Kakkarot, surprisingly." He throws a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the tall Saiyan with the goofy countenance. Kakkarot does not hear the compliment, or pretends not to. "He told me of how Vegeta protected you." Dad continues. "I was surprised, and of course, very grateful. I don't know what I'd do without you, Bulma." I cringed at hearing _his_ name, but was able once again to rein it in. I was happy my father felt the way that he did about these new-found friends of ours. I suppose I should have expected Kakkarot to be the one to win him over, slow-witted and compassionate as he is. Well, what could be considered compassionate among the Saiyan race.

"We're sure there is no one following us?" I ask with a slight tremor in my voice.

"We're sure," my father responded with confidence. "Kakkarot saw to that. Immediately after we strapped his brother to that gurney, and I took care of you, he took control of the vessel and expertly weaved us through the turmoil surrounding the battle." He seemed to pause and catch himself at the mention of the 'battle,' knowing very well the participants in said battle. "He's an excellent pilot," he finishes.

"My brother is the pilot, sir. He taught me." Kakkarot piped up.

"It must run in the family then." My father chuckled. "Raditz shouted how to activate the coordinates before I could totally put him under, blinding him from the pain, and Kakkarot did the rest. We wouldn't be here without his and…" Here he pauses again. "Well, without the combined efforts of the crew."

My heart lurches at this term. "Crew." I shield my thoughts from _him_, condemning them to silence.

I was eager to change the subject. "How were your days in the lab, dad? On the ship, I mean."

"I missed you terribly, of course. Working just wasn't the same without you. The days in the lab were uneventful. Working on projects my heart wasn't in, shuffling by day to day pretending to be doing something constructive, but really just biding my time until Ve-… well, until I received the daily status report regarding you."

"He came to you?" I nearly shrieked. This conversation was simply killing me. I couldn't bear to say or hear his name, but I couldn't get enough of him. He was everywhere.

My father looked at me carefully, Kakkarot even turned in interest. "Why, yes. Every day since you came on board. I was feeling dejected and depressed because I had no idea what had happened to you. If you were alive, if you were even hear on the same ship, and I prayed incessantly that you were not." He shook his head to rid himself of the feeling of not knowing. Then continued, "After Vegeta told me that he had acquired you, and that you were alright, I was so relieved that I readily agreed to his plan, not caring about the possible dangers and consequences. Vegeta seems to have that effect on people. After speaking with him and each member of his crew in turn, I trusted them immediately. What else could I do. They were the…. Well, the lesser of the two evils, if you will. No offense." He throws over his shoulder in the direction of Kakakrot.

"Hey, none taken, you're right you know. Freiza is _way_ more complicated. You made the right decision," He opens his palm out to the shuttle, pointing out our safe conditions. "Obviously."

"Vegeta is very… well very commanding, certainly, he's got that air of authority about him. Very commanding, but very respectful about it, I appreciate that myself." He smiled to himself in remembrance.

I waved my hand in dismissal and studied the prints in front of me. My father seemed to get the hint and we continued working through the problems and difficulties that could arise from said plans were they put into action. We continued like this for the next several hours, before arriving on Lileena.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This planet is governed by a King, dear, so make use of the facilities here and clean yourself up a bit, eh?" My father heaved himself off of the floor, gathering his notes and the blueprints in the process.

"What do you mean a 'King?' Royalty? Out here?"

I hear Kakkarot chuckle at my insolence. "You really gotta get out more."

Ignoring the jibe I focus my attention on Dr. Briefs. "Why yes dear." He starts. "Freiza has made himself royalty, but from my understanding, these people have been governed by royals for… well for years."

Kakkarot leans around his seat and grins. "That means longer than anyone cares to calculate."

"You mean, 'Longer than you're able to calculate,' Don't you?" Raditz strolls into the cockpit from behind us. "I've already spoken with the Princess on the comm, she's expecting our arrival within moments." He levels a gaze with me. "Don't you think you should clean up a bit?"

"What is wrong with the way that I look?" I shriek, slamming my fists down on the steel tiles. All of the men look at me wide-eyed as if I'm unstable, which obviously, I am. Everyone, that is, except for Raditz.

"You're wasting time." He says now.

I snort, a very unladylike gesture, and stalk towards the doorframe where the tall Saiyan is leaning. He throws a thumb over his shoulder, in the direction of a few separate rooms sanctioned off to the side of our makeshift sick bay. "It's over there," he continues.

I stalk past him, find the facilities and slam the door to announce my indignation. _The nerve!_ I take one look at my face in the mirror and shudder. My hair is a tangled mess, my face blotchy and tear streaked and dirty. I have no clothes to change into, so I have to make do with what was left to me by… but I won't think about that now. Only what's ahead, the mission.

In one of the drawers I find a long, plain black comb. It'll have to do. I wash my face, and emerge not only with a clean face, and semi-straight and controllable hair, but with a new countenance. One of determination.

_I'll not think of him, not shed not one more tear for him until he comes back._ Until then, my main focus now is to help Kakkarot, and that infernal Raditz, to complete _his_ mission. The only mission that will allow us all to be free again.

"I'm ready." I announce to my new _crew_.

I look down on the new planet that is to be my home for the next year or two.

It's a beautiful place that shines with two bright orbs for suns, a gorgeous turquoise sky and dense jade forests. A beautiful city sprawls out in front of us, as Kakkarot brings the shuttle in for landing. All of the buildings are squat and only two stories at the maximum, the stucco a bright sunlit yellow.

The city shines so brightly in the mid-afternoon sunlight. What echoes outwards from the thick forestry and dark canyons beyond is not something I've seen in a great while.

Hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Two years have gone by in peace.

I recount my first view of the planet Lileena and all of its inhabitants from an aerial view. Lileena was a very green planet, with huge, gigantic trees surrounding every inch of its surface. I soon learned that the entire planet was basically a bog, which explained the overabundance of greenery. But there was no foul smell. There was nothing foul about Lileena. The planet was so much like my own that I instantly fell in love. I couldn't believe this was to be our home for the next few years. How fortunate I felt, I could not explain. To think, I could have ended up as a slave to those monsters aboard Freiza's ship. But I was saved, and delivered here, to continue in a work that I so loved, surrounded by protectors and, dare I say, _friends_, that I trusted implicitly. I couldn't have asked for more.

Well, no, I take that back. I easily could have. I easily could have traded it all back, for that one tiny dorm room, and that one angry Saiyan, on that awful ship.

After these two years have gone by, it became a little easier to become distant and detached from the memory of him. I can speak of him fairly freely. I can speak in respect of the dead. After a month went by, two, six. Eighteen. I began to realize that he wasn't coming back. Zarbon had won, I was forced to reason with myself. Vegeta, and Nappa as well, were dead. I didn't know what else to believe. If Freiza had somehow gotten a hold of Vegeta, I could only wish that he were dead. There's no telling what that monster would deem suitable as punishment for a stunt like the Vegeta pulled in his attempt to rescue me, and his crew members. If Vegeta is dead, that must mean that Nappa is dead as well. The Saiyan numbers are slowly dwindling.

Zarbon and Freiza are probably scouring the Universe, looking for the remaining two, the only ones powerful enough to hold a grudge, and be a threat.

Raditz informed me of the origins of their indenture one evening.

It all started when Vegeta was very young, just a teenager himself, about fourteen. Freiza and his family had just come onto the scene to claim this galaxy as their own, having already conquered theirs entirely.

The Saiyans didn't stand a chance, although they tried. Vegeta was right, they didn't go down without a fight. He, and the original members of his crew, the very same warriors that helped to protect me on the ship, were out on a mission at the time of the attack, or else they may not have survived it at all. They were returning to their home planet of Vegeta-sei when they all heard the distress of the people over the comm, and witnessed the destruction from above. Raditz remembers Kakkarot's reaction of wanting to leave the ship in order to get to their brothers faster. Raditz explained to me that Kakkarot was only eight years old at the time, and that the boy tended towards more drastic measures. Of course they all were thinking the same thing, and wanting to do the same, as well as hating themselves for their limitations. A Saiyan can only last so long without oxygen, even _if_ their bodies were able to withstand the nothingness of space.

So the four of them watched helplessly as their ship crawled through the atmosphere, their entire planet consumed by fire in a moment's time.

Vegeta was calm and collected, ready to face the challenge but realizing it was already too late to make a difference, as Raditz recalled. Nappa was forced to remain collected and stable, him being the commanding officer at that time, because he was the eldest at thirty. Raditz himself was close to that same age, being twenty-five. This first encounter with Freiza was approaching twenty years ago now.

I remember my eyes popping wide open at this remark. Raditz then explained that humans from Earth aged very differently than any Saiyan. A Saiyan's life span was nearly tripled that of a human.

It took me a while to wrap my head around that. Vegeta, thirty-five? And Raditz older than he? The other two calculations made sense to me. Kakkarot still very much acted like a child, which according to Saiyan years, he was. And Nappa was bald, and crotchety, so that made sense that he was fifty plus in human years.

But, _Vegeta at thirty-six_? I myself was only eighteen.

I learned a lot about the man I fancied myself in love with thanks to Raditz. Vegeta had an older brother that was killed in a training exercise two years prior to his mission, before Freiza arrived. Vegeta had never taken a wife, before now, thinking them to be 'useless attachments not easily disposed of.' I remember laughing loudly at this, I was having a decent day in dealing with my loss. That remark almost brought him back to me. It was something I could quite literally hear him repeating himself in my mind.

Vegeta was a relentless trainer, always seeking to be the best because that's what he was born to be. The Legendary Super Saiyan. Raditz spoke of this with awe and reverence. No one had accomplished the Super Saiyan power level in over 2,000 of Vegeta-sei's years.

But Vegeta was special. He had royal blood running through his veins, and showed a promise of that like no other before him. Not even of his elder brother.

It came as another shock to me, to learn that Vegeta had ties with this planet, Lileena, not because of their weakness and what they could offer him, but because of the royal party situated here. Vegeta was the Prince of _all_ Saiyans. And I was his new Princess. _That's_ why no one would touch me or do me harm. Why the Princess here would do anything I asked of her. Princess Chi-Chi knew Prince Vegeta on a interpersonal level, she _knew_ the document I held in my hand the day we arrived was legit, she having provided him with it in the first place, so that he could forge my signature. A little plan they concocted via satellite. And thanks to the Ident card that was found and smuggled onto the ship and into his room, he had plenty of time to study and master my penmanship.

It was all so crazy. I should have been furious! But all I felt was admiration. What a man like Vegeta must have had to have felt in order to take this "relationship" to that step. A man that swore never to marry. A cold-hearted and driven individual. It didn't take much to convince myself that he did love me, in his own way. I'm still not entirely sure what it all means to him, or what his true motives were in the beginning. But they definitely evolved to involve more than his gravity machine or his revenge, I was positive.

And now I am his Princess. And the two remaining Saiyans, in effect, were my subjects. I was now their responsibility, they were now my protectors. I think this was somewhat of a relief to them both. They would have had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Alone in the universe with no purpose. It occurred to me that Saiyans NEED something to accomplish, or they soon turn restless and depressed.

Taking care of me and finishing the mission, which I swore I would do, was nothing of a burden to them. As I said, they were relieved. Royalty among Saiyans was everlasting. If there were any Saiyans still living, and if Vegeta were alive, the remaining ones would have no choice but to follow him. Which is what happened with the only three Saiyans besides Vegeta himself that were left after the destruction of their home planet. Not that they were unwilling. The honor system among Saiyans was inborn and somewhat remarkable. They would be a really noble race all around if the use of that honor system applied to everyone. As it stood, Saiyans were not supposed to be kind, friendly, or show mercy. From my understanding, had Freiza not come into the picture to sack and destroy my planet, the Saiyans eventually would have.

The Saiyans' sudden change in character can only be explained by this: They were humbled. They were suddenly on the receiving end of this monstrosity and knew what it was like. According to Raditz, Vegeta couldn't deal with the senseless killing of his own accord. He wouldn't take and destroy planets as haphazardly as his father had done, and his father before him and so on and so forth. But Freiza changed all that. According to Freiza, it was to be his new prerogative. And the only will stronger than Vegeta's conscience was his pride, and that's what he lived through. He was bent on killing Freiza and reclaiming the galaxy for his own. 'It's what he was born to do.'

"And then he met you." I recall Raditz saying that first year, as he looked out over the rushing brook surrounding our home. I remember him laughing incredulously at this. "The three of us, we couldn't believe it. Vegeta, falling in love? Ha! Not that he'd ever admit it, mind you."

"He seemed awfully cold to me." I said rudely. "Now that I think back on it, maybe that little stunt with the marriage license was just to ensure that his plans would go through. After all, everyone in the galaxy knows the name of 'Prince Vegeta.' No one _would_ touch me. He wouldn't have to worry about someone coming after me, I could complete the mission with no trouble from the locals. Right?"

Raditz looked at me through narrowed eyes. "No. That's not it."

"Well he obviously retrieved my Ident card. Why would he do that?"

"It _was_ an act of ultimate protection, sure. But it was a precautionary thing. We didn't expect to actually have to use those means. Vegeta acted without informing us, which is a rare thing. You're making it sound like he would have disposed of you soon enough. Do you really believe that? I don't."

I couldn't look at him as he said this. It hurt too much to hear him talk this way.

"No, I think he meant to keep you. It may not be love, but when he comes back…" He chuckled. "I hate to be the one to inform you girl, but you belong to him." His sentence trailed off towards the end and he shifted uncomfortably.

Tears spring to my eyes and I force them back viciously. "Vegeta is not coming back Raditz."

"He will, Bulma."

"It's been almost a year. If he's so driven and determined, what happened?"

Raditz just stared into my eyes, answerless.

"Zarbon killed him." I stood. "He's dead." And with that I walked away from him, and back to my laboratory. Back to the only thing that connected me to Vegeta now, my work.

And there I stayed, day in and day out, for the remaining fourteen months. Wrapped up in my work I became a zombie of sorts. I ate very seldom, only when I felt the hunger pains were serious enough to cause damage and delay my work. I spoke, very little, to my father and Raditz. Barely any to Kakkarot.

Although, Kakkarot found someone of more pleasant company.

I smile to myself now, remembering our very first day on-planet. We had just quite literally left Vegeta's space shuttle, when we were greeted by an entourage. There was a giant of a man wearing a bull-horn helmet standing next to a very slight, dark-haired beauty. Behind them stood their Guard. _As if they'd need it_. What I assumed to be the young girl's father was scary looking enough.

"Welcome!" The large one shouted out, his booming, thunderous voice reverberating about the landing pad. This was quite a feat, considering there were no walls surrounding the shuttle bay area. His voice must have been sent back by the trees, or the wind.

Raditz, Kakkarot and my father moved forward without hesitation. I, on the other hand, moved a little more slowly. I noticed Raditz and the big man embrace arms and smile to one another in greeting. As they were yet speaking, I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello there." I nearly jumped with surprise. It was the girl with the dark hair. I hadn't heard her approach.

"H-Hello." I respond lamely.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you." She gushed, with a huge smile in place.

My brows knit together, and I notice Kakkarot approaching. "I-It is?" I return in disbelief.

I didn't at the time understand how exactly she knew me. It pains me to think about how she was one of the first to know of Vegeta's plans concerning myself. I would come to find later that the marriage license he placed in my hand is indeed a legal document… on Lileena. Vegeta did very well intend to have me as his wife here on Lileena, while we worked together to create this massive machine, capable of making him strong enough to defeat Freiza.

"Now, now, I wanted to be the one to introduce you two!" Kakkarot bantered harmlessly from a few yards away, heading in our direction.

"Well, you were always too slow Kakkarot." The girl returned.

"Now, that's not fair, I'm much older now, I could take you in a foot-race any day." He smiled and nudged her shoulder good-naturedly.

"We'll see about that." She mumbled back.

My eyes popped wide in my head. _They were flirting_. I stood there, waiting patiently until someone remembered that I was standing there, very much in the dark.

Kakkarot was the first to notice. "Oh, right. Princess Chi-Chi, this is Bulma. Bulma, Chi-Chi."

"Princess?" I asked before I could catch myself. It was a rude response.

"Why, yes! Hasn't Vegeta told you about us?" She gestured with her arms opened wide, encompassing the whole of her planet, trees and all.

Kakkarot's smile falters.

"Where is that man anyway?" She placed her hand over her brow, in the hopes of peering into the depths of the shuttle, expecting him to emerge.

I wiped the tears from my eyes at that moment, and forgot the memories as best I could, drowning myself in my work until the next morning. It had been a year plus since that conversation, and it's still just as painful.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"There, all done." My father shouts from across the room. I hear the access door to the inner workings of the GR's main computer slam closed.

I make my way over to my father and stand at the foot of the three story ladder he's about to descend. I hold onto the railings, still not entirely trusting the bolts. "I should gather the others then?" I holler up.

"Why, yes, my dear. I told you I'm finished. What more could you ask of an old man?"

I chuckle to myself at his humor, a reaction he doesn't get out of me often. "As soon as you get your slow butt down here we'll tell them together."

When he finally reaches the bottom, I move out of his way. "Isn't that Kakkarot fellow at the palace today?"

"Oh, who knows? You know him, he can't stand it at that place. Neither can Chi-Chi for that matter, but she's saddled with the obligation. It's one of the _many_ things they argue about."

"Ah, yes." He agrees, adjusting his glasses.

"He's probably out with-"

"Let's find Raditz." My father cuts me off mid-sentence. He heads for the doorway. "He's bound to be about here somewhere. That man is never far from where you are."

"You're quite right doctor." Raditz replies, nearly startling my father out of his skin. Raditz is leaning against the outside of the Gravity Room, arms crossed, anticipating us. He looks only at me.

"My father says that his work is completed, there is nothing to add to this machine to make it work any better than the technology on Lileena will allow." I respond mechanically. "Isn't that right, dad?"

"Yes. Yes, quite right. Quite right." He nods his head to himself. "How about you give her a test run, old boy?" He asks Raditz.

Raditz straightens and enters the large cavernous, globe-shaped room.

We attempt to enter behind him, but his arm shoots out, acting as a barrier. "You two had better stand back, in case something goes awry."

Dr. Briefs places both hands on his hips. "That was _one_ time!"

"That's all it takes." I mumbled.

"Nevertheless…" Raditz trails on. He punches a few buttons on the console on the wall next to him and the door shuts without another word.

My father throws his hands up in exasperation. "Fine! Let _him_ deal with the kinks!" He stalks off to his own home, situated just to the right of the Gravity Chamber.

I stare at the great machine that my father and I built, missing terribly the one person who could have made the most of it. I thought my emotions on that subject matter, sustained and under control. At that moment, I knew I was just fooling myself. I was going to be forced to live with this feeling of emptiness for the rest of my existence.

"Bulma!" My father yells, snapping me out of my reverie. "Come into the house and eat something! I haven't seen you eat anything all day today… nor yesterday!"

I look up into the sky for a moment, gathering my wits about me, building the strength to keep my façade in place, willing the emotion back and reining it all in…. for just one more meal with my father.


	9. Chapter 9

My father and I had a pleasant dinner. I don't speak much or even attempt to hold a conversation anymore, but he carried on without an issue, talking up a storm and laughing like old times, attempting to bring us back, if only in delusion, to our kitchen in Capsule Corp. back on Earth. This home, though lovely and cozy, paled in comparison to our magnificent building on our home planet. It is quite a contradiction that with all of our money and property and businesses, that that time was a simpler time. As opposed to right now, in a simpler home, with a simpler setting where everything at this moment is so complex and strange. I don't know how to react or even what to do with myself now, especially now that the GR is up and running. I have no mission in life.

So, I've concocted a plan, a plan that's been circling my mind for a while now. Egging me on, and daring me.

I will leave.

There's something tugging on my conscious, something that I didn't recognize at first. And then one day it hit me. Raditz' hope surged through me like an unwanted cancer and I was starting to feel guilty for turning my back on Vegeta so quickly and decisively, presuming something that I didn't know to be a fact. What if he wasn't dead, but alive and in pain somewhere aboard Freiza's ship? Indentured to him, just as before, only with less freedom, and no one to trust?

The answer to my problem was simple: I had to go to him, and I had to go alone.

I couldn't force myself to ask Raditz to come with me. If Vegeta and Nappa were in fact dead, Raditz was the only one left that could stand a chance against defeating Freiza by use of the gravity chamber. And I couldn't ask Kakkarot to leave his new wife, and his now one-year-old child, to follow me to a fate worse than death.

No, I couldn't bare that.

The only thing that I was willing to risk here was my own life and freedom. I am going to attempt to track down Vegeta by going back to where it all started, Earth.

Raditz informed me that Freiza would likely not destroy Earth entirely. The planet was beneficial to him in many ways. Freiza would likely set up a home base there, as a sort of marker. The atmosphere there was pleasant and the planet itself had a lot to offer someone in the pirate's trade.

I was banking on this information.

When and if I arrived on Earth safely, and Freiza was in fact there, I would barter with him and offer him my freedom in exchange for Vegeta's. It was the only way to save us both from this monster… eventually.

If everything went according to plan, and Vegeta was released, I would trust him to come back to Lileena and reach the Super Saiyan level himself, enabling him to destroy Freiza once and for all. To rescue me, and fight for me, yet again. I would endure whatever necessary in that time span aboard that ship, in order to stay alive, and to distract Freiza and give Vegeta the time he needed.

If my life and servitude was not enough, then I would barter with something else. I would improvise.

If Freiza was not on Earth, I would improvise.

My first objective however, was to get off of this planet undetected, which was near impossible.

At this moment I'm sitting on my window seat in my bedroom, facing the clearing that makes up our front yard. From this vantage point, I can see clearly my father's home, off to the right with the GR situated directly beside it, the enormous globe of that structure completely hiding my father's home from view at the opposing side.

And on my left, Raditz' dwelling. The man never sleeps, but I've managed to time this just right. It was a miracle that dad was finished with the Gravity Chamber _today_ of all days, a coincidence really. Raditz would be especially exhausted, and perhaps tired enough to actually _sleep_. If my calculations were correct, we were approaching eight days now, eight days since he'd slept, and even then, it was only for a few hours.

As I said before, he was watching me closely. My father was not exaggerating when he commented on this fact before. Raditz _did_ shadow my every step these days. We hadn't spoken of Vegeta in a while, and maybe that clued him in that something was going on with me.

At any rate, Raditz won't be expecting what I'm about to do.

At that moment my father's lights extinguish and the whole circle of our encampment is in darkness. I pause for the duration of about five solid minutes, barely breathing, testing the waters, so to speak.

Hearing nothing, and seeing nothing, I grab my pack from beneath my bed and slowly open my large, grated windows. They swing out on silent hinges and I hop down into the shrubbery soundlessly. Chi-Chi went all-out in constructing these homes, right down to the outside decoration. Vegeta had sent very detailed instructions.

When we, Vegeta's crew, first arrived here on planet Lileena there were five homes all situated in a semi-circle, one for Raditz, Kakkarot, Nappa, even one for my father. The home situated in the middle, well that one was meant for Vegeta and I. And I couldn't stand the sight of it. I quickly tore a capsule from my pocket and enclosed the house inside of it. And there it sits, under my pillow, in a thumbnail-sized container.

Capsules were my father's invention that made us the billionaires we are today, or rather, _were_. Capsules were for storing very large amount of energy or, after a few discoveries thanks to me, mass.

My father was also a businessman as well, a very smart businessman in fact. He sold the right things to the right people. Bargained and negotiated. He owned 71% of his company by the time he reached the top. I owned 18%, which is pretty damn good. Between the two of us, we were fearless. We could think of no one or no thing that could take that company away from us. And then Freiza happened…

At any rate, we are now down to three of the homes out of the original five. When Kakkarot married and moved into the palace with Chi-Chi, and it was obvious that we'd have no use for Nappa's home, I sealed it up inside another capsule and took the home that was meant for Kakkarot as my own.

Raditz' home is dark and undisturbed now. I can only hope and assume that he is in fact, in bed for the night. The GR had been running for five steady hours before he shut it down an hour ago. The only hole in my confidence was that I didn't actually _see_ him enter his home.

I trip to the back of my establishment, trying to shush the noise of my swishing skirt. The styles here on Lileena are similar to those on Earth, but at the same time entirely different. It is considered in fashion for a woman to wear only dresses and skirts. These were available to me, thanks to my new friend Chi-Chi who was able to procure them with no trouble. We were the same size. The style for the men was a plain one, usually dark trousers and what could be compared with wife-beater-type shirts. Raditz and Kakkarot usually wore not shirt, to my dismay. I remember blushing for a solid month after we arrived here and were settled in.

I made my way behind my home, my pack on my shoulders, and pull out a capsule that I had hidden in the sole of my boot, careful not to make any noise. I pop the top of the capsule and toss the rest of its contents to the ground. There's a slight pop, a puff of smoke, and my creation appears.

I, in my spare time, have built a vehicle strongly resembling that of a moped back on Earth. It's a hovercraft that will get about six or seven feet up into the air, depending on the terrain. There's even a compartment for my pack. The construction of such a machine was nothing really, the only complicated thing about it was attempting to work on the machine unbeknown to the two men that lived with me.

I hop onto this thing, taking it out for the first time, over unfamiliar territory, with nothing but my compass mounted in the middle of the craft's handlebars. Possibly not the smartest thing I've ever done, but it's all I've got.

I am proud of myself, however, with how quiet this machine is. When I turned the ignition to start it up, I could barely hear the engine catch and idle. As I accelerated and drove away from the complex, it seemed to me that the wind rushing by me was louder than the actual engine's hum.

All I had to do now was to make it to Lileena's shuttle bay without detection and without being stopped and eaten by wild, rabid animals.

The animals tended to stay away from our camp because of Raditz. Animals didn't seem to like him for some reason, probably because they considered him to be the top predator now on the planet. He certainly looked it with that mane of his. I once asked him why he did not cut his hair, and trim it down to a more manageable style. He replied shortly, "I am not a vain man. That's ridiculous." However, since I asked him about it, he has been tying it back now in sort of a low ponytail situated at the base of his neck. It makes him look well put together. I commented on this fact once, earning me a scoff and guffaw from him. He mussed my hair and continued on his way.

With my thoughts on Raditz I pondered over his reaction to my leaving. Would he venture after me? Would he attempt to force me to turn back, to reason with me? I have made up my mind. The only way I was going back with him, is for him to hogtie me to his shoulder and drag me back. And I'll tell him as much too, _if_ he even wakes up in time to make any sort of difference.

My thoughts being elsewhere and not on the path in front of me, I was not expecting the enormous mass of an animal appear in my field of vision. I screeched, despite the fact that I was barely a mile from the houses, and swerved to the left just barely missing whatever it was. I regained control of the vehicle and gunned it straight ahead as fast as was possible. I wanted to beat myself senseless at my carelessness.

_Raditz probably heard that. Hell, the whole damn planet probably heard that… Perfect._

I knew I only had a matter of time before Raditz figured out what was going on, found my scent and trailed after me. I didn't have any time to waste with him, with his conversation, or my explanations.

Just as I'm regaining my composure, I hear a rustling off to my right side. It is pitch black in the night and I'm guided only by the light of the moon, which is dim.

My heart lurches forward and I almost scream again at what I see. The creature that I nearly ran over is keeping pace with my bike, and somewhat hidden in the brush beyond. My vehicle won't go any faster and it's getting closer.

In an instant the beast is in front of me again, but this time I don't have time to swerve. The bike is kept steady and straight. I close my eyes, preparing for the accident that will likely end in my demise.

I don't see the enormous hand clamp down onto my handlebars, stopping the bike in mid-flight. The force of the impact sends me sprawling forward and onto the shoulder of this gigantic monster.

As the air escapes my lungs and the wind is knocked out of me, I hear a slight chuckle emitting from his barreled chest. "You really are a piece of work, do you know that?"

Chills from the shock roll down my spine as I realize who's holding me.

Raditz.

I can't believe that I thought I was fooling him, or even believing that I could escape without his notice. I am an idiot.

He flips me up and tosses my body nonchalantly over his shoulder, situating me so that I am somewhat comfortable. He grabs my damaged bike with his other hand and stalks off slowly towards our home.

I place my face in my hands and sigh heavily. "Put me down Raditz, and my bike too."

He shakes his head slowly, "I don't think so. That's not conducive to my promise."

I growl, "What promise? You didn't specifically promise Vegeta anything concerning me!"

"Look, I don't know what you're doing out here, or where you're going. But I know that it's not safe, therefore I cannot allow you to do it."

"Put me down you big ape and I'll explain to you what I'm doing!" I beat my fists against his back, fully aware that he probably doesn't even feel it.

"Right," He laughs. "You place complete confidence in my reaction, that's why you snuck off without a word or a warning."

I start to kick now. "Just put me down! Let go!"

To my surprise he stops in his tracks and plants me roughly on my feet. I stumble once and he makes no move to steady me. "Alright then," he crosses his arms over his chest. "Talk."

I glare balefully at him, he stares back waiting.

"You believe Vegeta is alive." I say.

"Yes. But you don't." He reminds me.

"I've changed my mind."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I can't be _sure_ because I don't _know_."

Raditz' eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I think Freiza has got to him again. I think he's being held against his will, being tortured. I can't dismiss him so callously again, Raditz."

I see recognition teaming across his features now, followed by anger.

"I'm going after him." I finally announce.

"That's insane!" He growls, and the sound echoes off the trees. "There's no way that Freiza would take you instead of Vegeta. Was that your plan? To go in there and offer a life for a life? Freedom for freedom?"

I nearly throw my hands over my ears to block out the onslaught. "I was going to offer him something else if that wasn't enough, the secret to the gravity chamber."

Raditz actually rolls his eyes at me. "You'd just be shooting yourself in the foot. All the while you'd be expecting Vegeta to use your gravity machine here on Lileena, Freiza would be using the one you constructed for him on his own ship at the same time, and getting stronger, and his whole army as well. Really, Bulma, what were you thinking?"

I shuffle my feet beneath me. "I was going to stall... and… a-"

"I don't think you realize just what you're getting yourself into here." He sighs irritatingly.

Hope sparks in me. "So you're letting me go?"

His brows knit together in anger. "Absolutely not! You will stay in the camp area if I have to tie you to my front door, with a bell around your neck." He finishes through clenched teeth.

My mouth drops open and I step back away from him. I've never seen him this angry before, he's usually so stoic and calm.

He advances towards me. "Do you _know_ what those monsters would do to you, Bulma? Do you have any idea?"

I open my mouth to speak but he interrupts me. "No, of course you don't. You wouldn't be acting this way if you had even the slightest idea of what they're capable of."

He reaches for me again, and doesn't stop when I recoil. He latches onto my shoulders and places me back over his own. "We're going back. Now."

"No!" I holler. "You don't understand! I can't stay here another minute! I can't! He needs me!" I continue to beat my fists against his back.

We continue on like this until we get to the very window that I crawled out of. Raditz steps through it swiftly. My ranting has turned to sobbing by this point, and I've stopped fighting him. There is no use. Raditz is doing what he thinks is best, and if there's one annoying trait about a Saiyan it's their determination.

He attempts to put me into my bed, but I've unknowingly fisted my hands into his mane of hair, hanging on to anything that brings me comfort. And this, oddly enough, does. I also am comforted by the man attached to it. It occurs to me that I don't want Raditz to leave me here alone. It's been so long since I've had any sort of human contact. Well, in this case, I'd be settling for human_oid _contact.

It's pitch black in my bedroom so I can't see his expression. But I am fearless when asking, "Stay with me?" through my tears. I know that he'll not refuse me. I feel his head shake in acceptance as he kneels down on the other side of the bed next to me. I cling to his neck stubbornly as he attempts to remove me.

"Bulma…" He seems to be struggling with how to proceed.

"I just don't want you to leave. Stay here with me, please? I don't want to be alone. Stay here. That's all I ask."

He seems somewhat relieved by my clarification.

He forcefully removes my arms from about his neck and nudges me down onto the pillow. He then places his hand in mine, and shushes me gently until my tears are quieted.

After an hour or so of silence, I whisper: "Thank you."

He says nothing. Then, "It's been a long time, Bulma, and you haven't shed one tear for him since that night. You needed this. As much as it hurts, you needed it."

"I needed you." I say softly. At that moment I realize just how important Raditz has become to me over the years. His constant hovering and spying was a protection to me. He truly does care for me, or else he would not have stooped so low as to comfort me through this time of need.

This time he says nothing in response and the moments slip by. My eyelids are becoming too heavy for me to hold up any longer. As I drift off in the arms of a very different Saiyan man than that of my _husband_ I hear him respond with,

"Just the opposite…"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the Lileenian sun shining through my open windows. The long, draped curtains are fluttering with the slight breeze. It's an almost-perfect spring morning. Almost perfect except when the realization of what happened last night hits me.

I remember attempting to run away from this place, with no one the wiser. I remember Raditz catching up to me after barely a mile and then yelling at me for even trying to do something so stupid. He drug me back here and tried to put me to bed. I stupidly asked him to stay…

And he did.

But he wasn't here now. I woke up alone, the bed feeling slightly empty without his ginormous frame covering most of the mattress.

I sit upright in the bed and drop my face to my hands. How could I have been so broken-hearted and needy last night? How could I have done that to Raditz? My taking advantage of his protective services like that was unacceptable. Showing that I was a poor, weak, pathetic female was also unacceptable.

Vegeta needed me to be strong, and I had been this whole time. I had not slipped once. And then something like being thwarted in an escape attempt brings my barriers down and the floodgates of my tears with it. I was now angry at myself more than anything. How could I have shown a weakness like that in front of Raditz?

As I thought of clinging to him and begging him to stay with me last night, my face burns with embarrassment. I curl my body tightly into my knees and will myself to disappear. The last thing in the world I want to do right now is get up and face him.

What if my father saw us last night? What will he think of _that?_ One of the most disastrous things I'm contemplating being a problem, is what Raditz will think of my display. Will he see it for what it was? A friend, needing another friend's comfort and touch? Or will he read into it as something more…?

I shudder at this thought. I now didn't know what I believed concerning Vegeta. Could he be alive? I was not prepared to deal with the Raditz situation if the latter issue was the case. I don't even want to think about it.

I'm startled by a soft knocking on my window seal. I pull my face out of my hands and look up.

Speak of the Devil.

Raditz.

"Are you awake, Princess?"

I'm shocked by his phrasing. He's never called me that before.

"Um… Y-Yes. I am Raditz, it's alright."

He relaxes a little and half-sits on the edge of my low windowsill. "I've spoken with my brother today. He'd like to take a crack at your machine." His lip curls into a half-smile at this. "He's threatened now. He thinks I should have contacted him immediately when you and your father had finished with it."

I smile. "You mean, he now thinks it unfair that you've been given a day's head-start in the training?"

"Exactly." We both chuckle at this little exchange. I can tell that Raditz is trying his best to not make it any more awkward than it has to be. It seems that he'd like to forget it ever happened.

Well, that was fine by me.

"Anyhow," He starts again. "Kakkarot is coming over here, well he should be on his way now, but he's bringing Gohan."

"Really? Oh that's so great! I haven't seen him in ages." My face beams at the thought of little Gohan. In these dark times, he truly is the light of my life. He's so funny, and good-natured, and a very happy baby. And what's best is that he loves me too. Chi-Chi is so very busy running the planet that Gohan ends up either in the hands of his father, or in the hands of many, many nurses and baby-sitters.

But after his first few words of 'mommy,' 'daddy,' and 'grampa,' he said 'Bee.' Which is his little pet name for me.

"Well, you have been busy these days." He reminds me. "I'll leave you to get dressed and ready. They'll be here shortly."

I nod my head in agreement and Raditz disappears from sight.

Maybe things won't be as bad as I think they will.

I get out of bed and stretch a little before heading off to the bathroom for a quick shower. I grab a towel from the cubboard and try to shake the bad feeling that keeps creeping in.

On a wonderful day like today, what could _possibly _gowrong?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon emerging from the shower, I hear Gohan giggling hysterically. I rush around and find my clothing for that day. I blindly grab one of the many knee-length skirts hanging in my closet and a plain white tank-top. After throwing on my clothes I again blindly grab anything in my closet concerning shoes and emerge wearing slip-on flats the color of fuscia. I hate pink. But at that moment, I do not care.

What I see before me makes me smile. Raditz is there with Gohan, tossing him into the air by about ten feet, and then catching him again. Even Saiyan children preferred the extreme.

Kakkarot was already stalking off in the direction of the training room.

I raise my hand in greeting. "Hello Kakkarot!"

He looks up to acknowledge me, "Hiya Bulma!" Then he disappears into the Gravity Chamber.

It's early morning on planet Lileena. About 7:00 a.m. My father is still sleeping.

I approach the two boys with one finger over my lips. "Shhh! Shh… Daddy is still sleeping." I say to Raditz.

He shrugs and hands Gohan over to me. Gohan is so happy to see me he's nearly leaping out of his uncle's arms to get to me.

I hold on to him for the longest moment, neither one of us speaking. Our hug is interrupted by Raditz' short laugh, "Can you believe this?" He gestures to the boy in my arms. "Outranked by a mere woman… shameful. And not even a blood relation!"

I smack his arm swiftly. "Sh! He'll hear you."

Raditz now knows that I'm not talking about my father. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Gohan?" I ask the child. He looks up at me, curious. "Would you like to go and play in the brook today with me?"

He shakes his little head vigorously. Raditz nudges me and clears his throat.

I roll my eyes and amend in my cutest baby voice I can muster. "AND your Uncle Ritzie?" Gohan coos and laughs.

"Don't let him call me that, Bulma." Raditz grumbles.

"Uncle Ritzie! Uncle Ritzie!" Gohan chants.

"Don't be a child, Raditz." I stomp in his foot good-naturedly. "Let's go."

I head off in the direction of the clearing, knowing full-well that Raditz wouldn't leave us to go off alone. He soon catches up to us.

The relationship that I have with Gohan is a calm one. He is generally content enough to be held, and rarely requires an enormous amount of attention. He wraps his little fists in my now elbow-length hair and attempts to straighten the curls. Letting my hair air-dry is one of the biggest cosmetic mistakes a girl with my kind of hair could do. But, I was just so excited to see Gohan, that I didn't care. I should have brought a tie or something with me though. By the time it's fully dry, it's going to be a mess. Probably a lot like Raditz' hair usually looks.

Speaking of…

I glance off to the side, and Raditz is keeping pace with me effortlessly. I'm in a rush to get to the brook so I'm walking on at a pretty fast pace. Raditz' legs are so long though that he seems to be shuffling next to me.

I wonder if I'd ever be able to get used to being around normal humans again after all this is over and done with. Humans are so short compared to Saiyans. At 5' 7" I thought I was tall for a girl. But, no, not compared to the sheer mass of these Saiyan men.

Raditz has said nothing else to me. The silence makes me feel like I must speak and mention something about what happened last night.

"Listen Raditz, about-"

"There's nothing that needs said about last night, Bulma." He looks at me for a moment, smiles slightly, then turns ahead again.

"O-OK." I reply. So that's that then. I'm relieved at this. Awkward conversations are not my strong point.

I look back at him, recognizing something in his ear.

I gasp. "Is that the transmitter that my father made for you four?" I can't believe that he still has it!

"Yes." He responds.

"Well? Does it work? Do you ever hear anything about Nappa or… or…?"

"No." He sighs.

I stop in my tracks, and Gohan looks at me inquisitively. Raditz pauses and glances behind him.

"Why do you wear it, then?" I ask.

"Just in case."

"In case what? In case they get close?"

"In case I'm to receive instruction to get you and your father out of here. Kakkarot wears his too as a precautionary thing. We decided this together."

I nod my head and continue on, more slowly this time. "I see."

We're almost to the clearing now, having been in a dense part of the woods before. I can see the sun shining through the trees more brilliantly now.

Raditz pulls back the vines blocking our path and Gohan giggles and reaches impatiently for the water that rushing past us in torrents.

"Ooh, it's a little more rough than the usual, isn't it?" Raditz notices.

"A little." I respond. "Let's make our way down a little ways, maybe it's not so bad further down towards the pond."

Gohan is nearly leaping out of my arms to try and get to the water. I'm struggling with him. "Gohan, no." I say. "Wait! Hold still now, we'll be there in a minute. Then I'll put you down." I'm laughing as I say this because I cannot bring myself to scold him seriously.

I can barely hold onto this child when he wants down though. Battling with a human one-year-old is bad enough, but with a _Saiyan_ child? It's twenty times worse! What's more, Gohan can already run, hop, and play with no trouble, Saiyan children advance so rapidly.

Gohan makes one final attempt to jump out of my arms, and succeeds. I'm still gripping one of his little fists, but the rest of him has managed to make it out of my grasp.

Thank goodness for Raditz. He's right there by my side, ready and waiting. He grabs onto Gohan's other little hand, and the little monster is swinging between us.

Gohan finds this hilarious, and kicks his feet back and forth to make himself swing faster.

Raditz' enormous hand is the size of little Gohan's entire body. He could have easily crushed the baby's hand in his own. And yet he played with Gohan all the time, without causing the boy injury. Sure, Gohan was stronger than the average child, but he was still a weak infant compared to the strength of a full-grown Saiyan man. It still shocked and amazed me that Saiyan's had the ability to be so gentle, and yet were so powerful by nature.

Gohan looks so much like Raditz, he could be his own son.

"Have you ever thought of having children yourself Raditz?" I blurt without thinking. I almost immediately regret my words, because of the connotations that could be considered hiding behind them.

I notice a slight change in Raditz' coloring as he answers, "I've thought about it some, yes. I didn't want to remain solely a warrior for life. I would like to think of having a family someday."

I shake my head in acknowledgement, letting the subject drop. To my surprise he continues.

"But, with the conditions we're forced to live under now? I don't see it happening anytime soon. I fear for Gohan here, and what might happen to him. And he's not even mine. I can't imagine this feeling tripled or even quadrupled."

We've reached the end of the stream now, and we've arrived at the pond. The waves are lapping against the shore lazily. We set Gohan down to let him play a little and run off some energy. He splashed in the water noisily and immediately picks up chunks of mud to squish in between his hands. I grimace at this. Raditz simply chuckles.

We stay like that for a short while. Not speaking, watching Gohan playing innocently, both likely wrapped up in our own thoughts. Mine are centered around Vegeta. Where is he when the weather here is so beautiful and the morning so perfect? What is he thinking at this exact moment, does he think of me as often as I obsess about him?

I sigh heavily and at that moment I feel a large hand on my shoulder. I turn and find Raditz just inches behind me. I place my hand over his and lean against him. My mind surges with warning signs. This isn't right. Your heart still belongs to Vegeta, whether he's alive now, or dead. Acting this way solves nothing, it only gets people hurt.

I'm about to make a move to step away from my friend when Raditz' hand recoils as if I were Freiza himself.

I turn slowly to look at him. The look on his face is expressionless, dead. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that look was almost a look of anger and frustration.

"What?" I plead. "What is it Raditz?" I reach my hand out to him, but he takes a swift step backwards, out of my reach.

"Gohan!" He shouts at the boy. "Come. We're leaving." He holds out his hand to the child. Gohan immediately drops the stick he's holding and trudges dejectedly towards his uncle.

"We just got here! Why?" I ask. "Why? What's wrong?"

Raditz makes no answer and scoops Gohan up by the back of the shirt and places him in his own arms, not in mine.

"Raditz, talk to me. What's got you acting this way? Is it Kakkarot?" I pull on his elbow, he shrugs me off. "Come on Bulma, I can't leave you here alone. Keep up."

He takes off at a canter. I can barely keep up when he's walking normally, let alone power-walking through the woods on rough terrain. I know the area well, so I'm not worried about being left behind. But this is so unlike Raditz that it has me scared. Under normal circumstances, he'd never leave me two to three yards behind him. After another few moments, he's completely out of my sight. I can't even hear Gohan anymore.

I start to take off at a run instead of a mild jog now. Something is amiss, and he's left me here alone in the woods? What kind of "protector" does a stupid thing like that?

I'm getting closer, and I can hear shouting, unintelligible shouting. I push myself faster and nearly trip over fallen brush and then vines draped across the ground.

The shouting is getting louder and I'm hearing doors slamming. _What in the world is going on? Are Raditz and Kakkarot fighting?_

"You son of a bitch!" I hear someone shout angrily.

I crash through the last bit of brush into our clearing only in enough time to see Kakkarot charge out of the Gravity Chamber, my father wrestling and holding onto a screaming Gohan, and then Raditz being thrown through my plate-glass window.


	11. Chapter 11

Raditz flew through the air like a meteor and crashed into one of Lileena's tallest trees, which shuddered and groaned at the contact.

My attention was torn between the baby in my father's arms, and my only friend crumpled on the ground next to me.

Raditz swiftly regained his composure and was on his feet in a flash, my human eyes being too slow to follow his movement.

I started to go to him, but felt a restraining hand on my arm.

"No Bulma. Let them settle this," said my father.

I didn't understand his meaning at first. I was about to protest until I saw Raditz' arm held out, palm extended in my direction, telling me to back off.

I stood impatiently on the sidelines, waiting for Raditz' attacker to make himself known. I didn't have long to wait.

"You have no ide-" Raditz began, shouting in the direction of my bedchamber.

"Oh, I have no doubt that I do." Came a strangely calm voice from within.

Kakkarot stood stock still outside of my home, with his back turned to me, shoulders tensed. I could not see his expression and this made me anxious. Gohan screeched in the background, reaching towards his father.

_That voice. _A voice I thought I'd forgotten. A voice I thought I'd never hear again.

The broken shards of glass that remained attached to the sill splintered and cracked as the huge, dark figure climbed through my window and out to meet us.

He was wearing all black, just as I pictured he would. He straightened and began a slow walk towards Raditz. His muscles were tensed for the battle, which betrayed his calm tone of voice.

He suddenly breaks the silence, and his façade slips away.

"Did you really think that I would not come back?" Vegeta yells, the muscles on his neck straining. "Did you think that meant she was free game?"

Raditz tenses and clenches his fists, ready for the assault. This results in a low growl from the Saiyan Prince.

This new, dark figure emerging onto the scene could be called none other than Prince Vegeta, a man that I had never met before. His countenance from two years ago had changed drastically. Could this enormous figure really be my Vegeta? The Vegeta I didn't know that I was waiting for? The one man that I continued to wait for? Even now?

"Vegeta?" I hear myself whisper. My father's hand tightens on my arm. Gohan continues to squirm.

With the sound of my voice, Vegeta's head snaps a fraction of an inch my way. His sidelong gaze focuses on only me. For the longest moment our eyes meet. I see confusion in his. I do not know the expression in my own.

One thing I know for certain?

My Vegeta has changed. It's not only the change in attitude and visage that brings me to this conclusion. The change in his physical attributes are _very_ noticeable as well. Vegeta's hair has been cut. What used to be a wall of hair, that spiked naturally a foot and a half in the air, was now barely above five inches. The same jet-black color remained. Vegeta's hair was so dark now, that in the sunlight it was almost a midnight blue. The scowl that was ever-present has deepened, etching its way into the contours of his features. He now wears a goatee making him almost completely unrecognizable to me. He looks as if he could be the devil himself, or what the devil might look like in Saiyan form.

In Vegeta's anger he looks almost… evil.

It's this, and only this, that keeps me from running to him. At that moment, I'm still so stunned to see him alive and well, that I've completely forgotten that he's thrown Raditz through a window. I haven't even heard a word they've said, my attention focused solely on my murderous Prince.

Something snaps a few paces behind Vegeta, bringing me out of my reverie and I see Nappa emerge from the same window, stomping on glass as he does.

"Boy, have you done it now." He laughs in Raditz's direction.

Raditz' eyes narrow, but his gaze never leaves Vegeta.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kakkarot inching closer to Nappa, preparing to attack.

"Nappa!" Vegeta calls over his shoulder, without the need to turn around. "Restrain him if he interferes."

Nappa snorts, "With pleasure, sir." He cracks his knuckles and advances on Kakkarot. Kakkarot drops to a fighting stance, arms held up in the defensive.

"No." I whisper. "No, stop this!" I hold my hands out in front of me, as if the power to calm them all down and end this madness is resting on my fingertips. My father's restraining grasp drops from my arm, as he tries to regain control over the Saiyan hybrid child.

Gohan manages to replace my father's grip on my arm, and nearly pulls me off my feet in his attempt. I pick him up, and cradle him close. He nuzzles his face into my neck. I turn my attention from Kakkarot back to the Prince.

Vegeta's attention is no longer focused on me, only on his target. "I hope you've enjoyed what you've had here." He holds his arm out, palm facing Raditz.

I realize what is going on now. This is an execution.

Without thinking of the child in my arms, I run forward and place myself in between the two men. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" I see the Prince grimace as I say his name aloud. "What is going on here, please?" Gohan reaches behind me trying to get to Raditz. I set the boy down and let him go to his uncle, assuming the child knows that he has been injured.

With my hands in front of me still, I slowly walk forwards. "Vegeta, talk to me."

"Bulma…" My father warns from the sidelines.

Vegeta's lip twitches at the sound of my name.

A stiff breeze blows through the area, ruffling my hair around me, blocking my field of vision for a moment. While attempting to regain control of it, I notice what Vegeta's attire is. He's wearing the same type of clothing that he wore on Freiza's ship, minus the armor. Training attire. My mind is almost in a state of panic, as I take notice of all of this new information. Vegeta has gained at least an entire shirt-size-worth of solid muscle, and this makes him seem, to me, a bit taller. My gaze trails down his left arm, which is resting at his side, and what I see there nearly sets me to weeping.

Vegeta not only has a new look, but new scars as well. There are scars crisscrossed all over the surface of his arms and shoulders, some of them deep, others shallow. For these wounds to show up as scars, on _Saiyan_ skin, must mean that they were inflicted purposefully, with care and precision. There is almost a pattern to these markings. I notice a few scars on his chest and neck as well.

I take another step towards him. "How did you… Where have y-"

His scowl deepens. "Weren't expecting me back, were you love?" His condescending tone cuts me deep. I don't understand why he's acting this way.

"Vegeta it's not like that." Raditz speaks up from behind.

"I am about a hairsbreadth from riddling you with holes." Vegeta replies through clenched teeth, briefly looking over my shoulder.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's happening here!" Kakkarot shouts. He's attempting to make it closer into our circle, but Nappa is mimicking him effectively and blocking him from coming any closer.

"That's the best idea you've ever had." Vegeta replies, his gaze back on me. "Let's get some answers shall we?"

Before I know what's happening Vegeta has grabbed me by both arms and pulls me close. "Would you, dear wife, care to shed some light on the subject?"

"Vegeta, don't hurt her." Raditz says with fire.

"What I do with _my_ wife…" Vegeta lets the sentence hang in the air for a moment. He takes both of my wrists in one of his hands and squeezes ever so slightly. I hiss at the pressure. "Is _my_ business."

"But she's done nothing!" Raditz roars. He sets Gohan down on his feet and motions for the child to step behind him. Gohan scuttles behind the tree Vegeta nearly took out with Raditz's body.

This does not escape Vegeta's notice. "Oh, really? I believe I should offer you my Congratulations Raditz, he's your spitting image." He motions to the child and the smirk on the Prince's face constitutes anything but happiness.

The Saiyan Prince pulls me forward, inches from his face. I take a deep breath, not fully understanding this brutal approach. With a preemptive, rumbling growl he whispers, "Or should I be congratulating _you_?"

My eyes narrow in confusion, and I try to distance myself from him. He's hurting me ever so slightly, and I feel endangered being this close to him when he's on a rampage.

"What?" Raditz asked incredulous. "Vegeta, now you _really_ don't understand. The child is not mine."

"Are you honestly denying all of this? Really?" Vegeta releases one of my arms, and throws my body off to the side, forcing me to stand next to him. He keeps my other hand in his, nearly crushing it.

"Gohan is _my_ son!" Kakkarot yells from behind us. Vegeta's head cocks to the side. He deliberates for a moment.

"Nappa, bring him round." He commands.

Within moments, Kakkarot is standing before Vegeta, giving me a sympathetic look.

"This child is yours?"

"Of course he is. He looks just like me, doesn't he? … and his uncle?" Gohan then runs into the midst of all these Saiyan men, and latches himself onto Kakkarot's leg, looking up at me.

Vegeta laughs one hardy guffaw. "So then it is to be a double execution then." He pauses and then amends. "Well, perhaps a triple." With that he tosses me directly in front of Kakkarot. I lose my balance and sprawl out onto the ground.

I see Vegeta's arm poised and ready to deliver our death wish.

"Vegeta!" I scream. He stops and glances at my pitiful figure, crumpled on the wet ground. "Sir, please. He's not my son. He's not mine! He is the son of Kakkarot and the Princess Chi-Chi."

Vegeta hesitates, Nappa says nothing.

"It is true," Kakkarot confirms. "I married Chi-Chi very soon after our arrival on planet Lileena. Gohan is still young yet."

The next few moments seem to drag on forever. Vegeta finally drops his arm down at his side.

"Then this no longer concerns you, or your offspring. Take him and go." Vegeta dismisses Kakkarot with a wave of his hand.

But Kakkarot hesitates, unwilling to leave his brother behind. He glances back at Raditz's slightly injured body. Raditz took the hit with no resistance, and the damage would take at least an hour to heal up.

"Go brother. All will be well." He says.

Kakkarot nods, scoops up his son, and starts to leave. "Wait!" I holler. "Take my father as well. This doesn't concern him either." I look only at Vegeta while saying this.

My father begins to argue, but Kakkarot is swift. Before I can blink he has my father flung over his shoulder, his son in the crook of his other elbow, shooting off towards the castle like a missile.

"Well that's a little quieter." Nappa mumbles, leaning against a tree next to Raditz. We all three ignore him.

I stare at the ground now. "There is nothing left to discuss, sir." I say numbly. "Please, let Raditz be."

"Cute." Vegeta spits. "Defending her lover, isn't that something Nappa?"

"It's sweet, really." Nappa agrees.

"There is nothing going on between Raditz and I, how could you even think that?" I shout.

Vegeta's chuckles are cut short at my intensity, and his expression immediately turns to sheer anger. "You think me a fool, woman?" He takes a step forwards. "You think me a complete imbecile and a bloody fool!" Vegeta's hand clamps down on the back of my neck, hauling me to my feet. He keeps a tight fist entangled in my already tangled hair.

The sound of Raditz crashing into Nappa as he tries to get to me can be likened to the sound of thunder, times ten.

Vegeta stalks me right up to the sill of my window, there is glass everywhere. It is hard to speak with your head cranked all the way back, but I managed. "What are you doing?"

"Would you care to explain to me, how in the bloody hell his scent is mingled with yours, in _your_ bed? Hmm?" He yanks on my hair for emphasis. "Tell me _that,_ woman. Tell me now if you want to see him take another worthless breath!" He points angrily in Raditz's direction. I can still hear the other two Saiyans grappling noisily.

"Ouch!" I holler out, reaching my arm behind me in an attempt to loosen his grasp. I'm feeling blindly because I'm being forced to look directly at the sun, which has caused my eyes to close. My hand brushes against his and he tenses. Sensing relief, I place my hand gently over his.

"It's not what you think, Vegeta. Nothing happened here."

I feel his grip loosen.

"I am still yours. I swear it." I whisper.

Vegeta relaxes his grip on me enough to allow my head to fall forward. I focus on my hands in front of me, resting against his chest.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need a little more convincing." He replies matter-of-factly.

I look up in shock.

"Let him go," Vegeta commands. Nappa steps out of Raditz' way immediately, although the scowl on his face is indicative of reluctance.

"Let's hear exactly what the usurper has to say." Vegeta's arm shifts to completely encircle my waist, and tuck me into his side. I could have no cause for complaint concerning this.

Raditz straightens, and stands calm and erect in front of us.

"Well?" Vegeta asks. "What have you to say? I'm listening now."

_Now…_ I think to myself, rolling my eyes.

Raditz hesitates a moment, then says. "She was missing you. I comforted her at her own request, that's all." Raditz's face remains stoic and expressionless.

Vegeta neither says anything, nor moves an inch. Standing right next to him, my palm against his ribcage for support, it doesn't even feel as if he's breathing.

"Comforted?" Vegeta spits.

"Yes. Comforted. Held."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"I held her until she quieted and fell asleep."

"That's true." I say. "He's telling you the truth. Nothing happened, Vegeta."

The moments afterward stretched on forever. Nappa remained a few paces back, staring off into the distant forest surrounding us. The snare of Vegeta's arm refused to let me move so much as an inch. Raditz and Vegeta both stared each other down, neither one speaking.

I dared not say a word. This method seemed to be working for them. No one was screaming, fighting or threatening. This outcome must be a good one.

"If you had only seen her, sir, you would have understood." Raditz replied, his voice carrying just above a whisper.

Vegeta's mouth twitches into a frown at this.

He finally responds. "Very well. You are relieved. I'll be the only one 'comforting' her from now on. Is that understood?"

I fancied I could see the steam rolling off of Raditz as he crossed one arm over his chest in a salute and responded through clenched teeth, "Yes, sir."

"Good." The Prince's words were final. Nappa pushed off of the tree he decided to lean against and asked Vegeta what was to be done concerning Kakkarot and the brat.

"Nothing. Only this: Track him down and inform him of our regrouping in an hour's time."

Nappa nods and his power level begins to shoot forth, his energy becoming red and visible around him.

"And Nappa, take this one with you." Vegeta nods his head in Raditz's direction.

In the fraction of a second that Raditz remains standing in front of us, he looks me in the eye. I see him smile slightly and then wink. He shoots off into the sky, forcing Nappa to trail behind him.

Vegeta and I stand alone for many minutes before he finally speaks.

"So, this is the machine?" He pulls me along after him and approaches the large dome that is the gravity machine.

"Yes, but it hasn't gotten much use. The boys have each used the machine once. And Kakkarot's training was interrupted…" I respond.

Vegeta steps forward through the open doors of the chamber when I attempt to pull my hand free, but of course to no avail. He turns to look at me in irritation.

"What? Have you forgotten that you have nothing to fear?"

"'Nothing to fear?'" I repeat. "Is _that_ what you were demonstrating just a few moments ago?"

"I had reason."

"You had _no_ reason!"

"What was I supposed to think, woman, hmm? What was I supposed to think when I'm finally able to come home, honing in on only your scent to guide me there, only to find out that your scent has been tainted with someone else's?" He's shouting, our noses nearly touching, my back against the GR's outer wall.

"And _then_, to see you traipsing out of the jungle to greet your father that is holding an obviously half-breed, hybrid child that looks amazingly enough like Raditz to be his!"

I stare up at him through narrowed eyes. This is not the way I pictured our first meeting since everything went wrong those two years ago. Reuniting with a long lost _mate_ is supposed to be a joyous occasion. He hasn't stopped shouting since his arrival here! That, coupled with his physical changes, it's like I'm conversing with a complete stranger.

"I do not like you shouting at me." I reply stiffly.

Vegeta leans in even closer to me, placing both hands on either side of my head, forcing me against the inner wall of the GR.

"One of many things you're just going to have to get used to, woman."

"I thought we were over that?"

He leans back incredulously. "Over what?"

"That whole name calling thing. Or, rather, lack there-of."

His puzzled expression continued to prevail so I amended, "You called me _woman_. I have a name you know. So try again." I cross my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Alright then." He straightens up and mimics my pose. "_My_ woman."

I throw my fists down and stomp my heel. "You're impossible!"

He smiles his crooked smile while slowly closing the gap between us.

I have the childish tendency to canter out of his grasp and punish him by keep him waiting, but I don't. I've missed him terribly, and that feeling, pales in comparison to my irritation.

His arms encircle me slowly, as if he's trying to be careful with me, which is surprising, considering his conduct earlier. My hands rest lazily against the ravaged skin of his arms, and I make a mental note to ask him about those scars. But right now, I know I'll not get a word in edge-wise. Vegeta places a gentle finger under my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze.

With an intensity I've not seen since that final moment on Freiza's ship, his lips crash down onto mine, knocking the breath from me. His movements are rough and bruising, but I don't care. I don't want him to stop.

He reaches one hand into the tangled mess of my hair and pulls up forcing me to stand on the very tips of my toes in order to reach him effectively. He senses my discomfort and reaches down to encircle my thigh with his other hand and lift me completely up off of the ground.

I latch onto him like I'm clinging to dear life, raking my fingers across his back and shoulders. My behavior is an expected, but welcome, to him. He emits a low growl and suddenly slams us both against the inner wall of the gravity chamber, knocking the wind from me. He released my lips, allowing me to catch my breath while trailing kisses like fire down my throat.

But I can't catch my breath. Vegeta is being a little more rough than I thought he would be capable of. I can barely hold onto him anymore, and I can feel the bruises forming on my lips, neck, back and outer thigh. I already have the show of bruising on my forearms from his earlier episode.

"Vegeta." I begin. He ignores me and continues with his attack. "Vegeta, please. Stop."

Immediately he pulls back to meet my eyes. The expression on his face is a puzzled one.

I'm breathing heavily, trying to regain my composure. "You're hurting me. Can you be a little easier?" I ask with a wheeze.

He backs away from me and then settles me to the floor, leaning against the GR's wall, crouching next to me. "I thought that _was_ easy…" He mumbles. He then sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. "Are you alright? Did I break anything?" He lifts my chin again to meet his questioning stare.

I do a quick assessment and respond in the negative.

He shakes his head incredulously. "Earthlings really are the weakest race in the entire galaxy aren't they?"

"Well," I start, breathlessly. "It could just be me too. I'm not exactly a warrior. I'm pretty small and weak, even by earthling's standards." We both chuckle again at this very true statement.

"I don't know how to be easier, love." He says, trailing one finger from my jaw bone to the top of my blouse and back again.

"We'll have to go slower." I smile and catch his hand to my lips. "And practice."

He laughs a good, hardy guffaw with his head thrown back. "I'm definitely game for _that_!"

I run my fingers along his forearm, tracing his scars. "Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened here?" I ask, pointing to one scar of many. "And here? An-"

"And to the rest of me?" He interrupts.

I nod my head yes. "Vegeta…. Where have you been?"

He leans back to sit fully on the Gravity Chamber floor. "That, woman, is a very long story."

"Well," I reply. "We have an hour."

He sighs deeply, takes my hand, and begins with: "Each scar represents the number of planets Freiza sent me to destroy, the deeper the scar, the more populous the planet. He said it was a fitting punishment for me because it would remind me just how insignificant to him I was, how much of a puppet he considered me." He chuckled darkly. "But the real genius of it?" He looks at me and squeezes my hand ever so slightly. "These scars serve as a reminder to me, a reminder of what I truly am, to my very core."

I shake my head in bewilderment.

"A killer." He replies. "A monster, just like him."


	12. Chapter 12

Vegeta's grip on my hand loosened and his fists clenched at his sides, the bones of his knuckles straining against the tendons. He couldn't look at me, staring off into the dense forest, looking anywhere but in my eyes.

"I was intercepted en route, as you remember," he begins.

I nod mutely.

When he did not continue on, I felt it necessary to urge him to continue. "I thought you were dead," was my response.

The reaction Vegeta gave was an unexpected one. My strong Saiyan Prince showed a trace of vulnerability. "At times I wished I was, woman," he spoke slowly.

I did not dare attempt to comfort him. As little as I knew of his personality, one trait did stand out, his pride.

I sat silently, listening intently. The minutes passed in quiet, Vegeta sitting motionless, my hands wringing.

"I was once again an indentured servant, only this time with less freedom." Vegeta finally continued. "In light of recent events and in order to keep me under control, Freiza was forced to call in reinforcements. A task force called Ginyu, one of a deadly nature. These alien beings were brought in from all corners of space to form this union under Freiza. The abilities they possess and their power levels… " Vegeta's brows knit together in concentration, or disbelief. "I did not know how very outmatched I was compared to them. It certainly humiliates a person." He chuckles once humorlessly. "It made me realize just how very far my training would have to come in order for me to defeat just one of the Ginyu force, let alone Freiza himself."

"Don't say that." I interrupted. I cannot resist but grabbing hold of his forearm. "Freiza was _forced_ to call in reinforcements. You are not without threat to him, Vegeta. Freiza showed cowardice, he did not think it possible to control you himself. He-"

Vegeta raises a hand and places it over my mouth. "I have the ability to sense a being's power level, woman. I know what I'm up against."

My eyebrows crease in confusion, and I remove his hand from my lips. "I thought Zarbon's and Dodoria's power levels suffice to any disruption… I don't understand."

"The strength I accomplished through my training on board the ship, during your stay with us, in fact, surpassed Dodoria by miles. Zarbon and I were equally matched in this regard. Freiza knew that my determination, my pride, would win out over Zarbon in any battle we would come into, albeit a _long_, exhausting battle."

"So you didn't lose that final fight against Zarbon?"

"No. I was ambushed."

I cover my mouth with my hands in horror.

"Nappa was taken out first, and before I realized what was going on, the Ginyu's entire task force was in our midst. I didn't have a chance, and at the time, I knew it." Vegeta knotted his fists together once more and pounded the floor of the Gravity Chamber beneath him, denting the metal.

I lean back and press myself even further into the wall behind me, hoping that he maintains control on his temper.

"After that, Freiza threatened me with your demise, of all things."

I look up in shock. "Me? How in the known universe would Freiza peg me as something so valuable to you?"

Vegeta nods his head seriously. "My…. State of mind concerning you must have been much more obvious to the ship than I originally thought. Thinking back on it, it's so obvious." He ticked each reason off on his fingers. "My conduct in the area when I found out you were to be the prize for first place, my possessiveness at Freiza's bash that final night, and then of course, and, of course, that final display when I told you goodbye. That didn't go unnoticed by our friend Zarbon." He sighed heavily at the memory. "At any rate, Freiza promised to spare you, if I continued my service to his 'empire.'"

"Wait, how would he even know where to find me?"

"It would only be a matter of time, trust me on that. You don't think my crew and I haven't tried lay low? It's not possible to stay hidden for long."

I pull my knees to my chest. My voice is flat when I reply. "And so you stayed, banking on the promise of a monster?"

"What choice did I have?" He shouts, his sudden change in tone causing me to flinch.

He sighs and drops his face into his palms swiftly and rubs his eyes furiously. "I couldn't risk you." He finished quietly.

"It's been two years Vegeta. Two _years_, with no word from you. _Nothing_." My voice cracks. "What happened? _Why_ couldn't you come to me until now? We could have figured this out together. Why all this time?"

He looks at me and continues, "After Freiza's threat was made, his condition was clear. I was to remain loyal to his empire forever. Of course, always in the back of my mind I was seeking my revenge. But, in light of my weaknesses revealed, I had no choice but to obey him for a while. Two years to you, is nothing to tyrants like us."

I respond automatically to his phrasing. "You mean, like _him_?"

"Right." Vegeta scoffs. "Girl, you don't know the things that I've done, what I've seen, what I've taken part in. I sold my soul to Freiza and the only benefits available to reap were chaos. I lost my grip on reality. On myself. What I was fighting for, my planet, my kingdom. What I was saving, you. I became the monster I was forced to serve. Can't you see that?" He gestures to his obvious physical changes, his ever-present scowl deepening.

I shake my head furiously. "I don't believe that, Vegeta. I don't." I scoot closer to him, sitting on my knees and cradle his face in my hands. "You did what was necessary to survive. To come back to me. That's all."

He looks me dead in the face. "I killed people, Bulma, many people, for my own selfish desires, for you. Please," his voice turns gruff and he grabs both of my forearms in his hands. "Please, tell me, woman, _how_ that makes me any bloody different?"

For once I'm at a loss for words. I knew of Vegeta's past before he came to Earth. Vegeta was part of Freiza's crew who disembarked to planet Earth, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. And thanks to my friendship with Raditz, I knew a lot more than any mere human should know about my husband, things I'm sure he'd rather have left forgotten.

I never focused on Vegeta's imperfection after that last night on Freiza's ship. I only held onto his compassion and subsequent _affection_ for me, if that's indeed what it was. He couldn't be this monster… he couldn't be like Freiza.

And yet, I had no answer for him.

"I-I don't know, Vegeta." I run my hands reassuringly through his thick hair. "But, we're here now. Together. We'll figure this out."

He stares into my eyes and his hands move slowly to my waist. "That's enough for me." He pulls me to into his lap and holds me close, our foreheads pressed together, eyes closed.

I listen to our even breathing, opening my eyes every few moments, expecting him to be gone. Words cannot describe how much I've missed him. Those few days spent together on Freiza's ship prior to my escape seemed like a lifetime ago. But the depth of my feelings for him has only grown in his absence.

And now I know, with Vegeta's arms surrounding me like a vise, that he feels the same, whether he'll admit it to me or not.

But, I think that's what will define our relationship. I feel I am tuned in to his feelings and quirks as if they were my own. My intuition concerning Vegeta is unparalleled, although I'll admit, I am still learning.

All too soon Vegeta's eyes snap open and he begins to stand. "They're back," He announces.

He lifts me to my feet, and I hold tightly to him, refusing to let go. He abides, turns me round, and encircles me from behind holding me close.

I stare into the sky, waiting for the three additions to our party.

Nappa is the first to arrive. He hits the ground with a solid boom that reverberates throughout the forest. "Let's do this!" He hollers, stalking towards us.

I have concluded that Nappa and I will be the least likely to get along. He's loud, opinionated and bossy, even more so than Vegeta, which says a lot. And he tromps around as if he owns the place, whatever place that may be. It makes sense to me that he's the oldest Saiyan alive right now… he's as crotchety as any old man I've ever met. He is also, unfortunately, the Prince's right-hand-man.

My brows furrow and I resist the urge to roll my eyes and snarl. Vegeta gives me a light nudge in warning. I assume the warning is not to provoke him.

_Well!_ I think inwardly. _I might listen to his precaution… I might not._

As if sensing my thoughts, Vegeta ducks down to whisper into my ear. "He needs no other reasons to kill you, girl."

My eyes open wide. "_Other?_"

"Kakkarot confirmed this contraption has only been live for a day and a night. Is it up and running?" He asks me belligerently.

"Yes." I sneer. "Works fine, as far as I know. I, myself, have yet to train with it." I give this remark sarcastically, earning me a sneer from him in return.

Vegeta's attention is still trained up towards the heavens. Kakkarot and Raditz soon trail in behind the bald one, and the entire group is suddenly reunited.

Kakkarot steps forward to clasp arms with Vegeta. "Chi-Chi is upset that you didn't warn her before you entered the atmosphere."

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted.

"She's also upset that I wouldn't let her come with us back here." Kakkarot continued. "Raditz convinced her that now probably wasn't the best time for happy reunions." Kakkarot's voice trailed off at this remark.

"Unquestionably." Nappa interjected rudely. "Now, onto our training."

Nappa stalks past us into the training area, and to the control panels.

"I wouldn't mess with those if I were you." I call out in warning. "You could kill yourself." Nappa ignores me, like I expected he would. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" I mutter to myself, earning me a flick in the head courtesy of Vegeta. I look up and glare at him in response.

Vegeta gives a sidelong glance to Kakkarot and nods in the direction of Nappa. Kakkarot wordlessly enters the room and stands next to the older Saiyan in observance.

"We never trust Nappa with advanced technology, you're right to warn him, not that he'd listen." Raditz came to stop next to us, staring straight ahead.

"I wouldn't trust him with anything," I reply nastily, earning me a chuckle from Raditz. I feel Vegeta's arms tighten around me ever so slightly, and Raditz' swift glance downwards at our entwined position. I shift self-consciously.

I disentangle myself from Vegeta, thankful that he lets me. I take his hand and lead him forward towards the others, with Raditz following closely behind us. "I'll show you how to work the controls. They're pretty simple, actually." I inch my way between Nappa and Kakkarot, who simultaneously move out of Vegeta's way.

The next few hours of instruction were uneventful. I demonstrated the drills and training exercises with the bots my father and I constructed, warning all the Saiyans to be careful. The sole purpose of the droids was to redirect any energy thrown at them, and then triple its strength. So if they wanted to live, they'd watch what energy beams they threw at it, and only take what they knew they could handle.

I went on to tell them the Gravity Machine was tough, but not indestructible. The entire craft could fracture and explode if it was not operated correctly, causing days of delay and repair. I repeated these instructions twice, once glaring in constant at Kakkarot, who blushed and smiled a cheeky smile.

The late afternoon sun started to drift through the trees and I was finally done with introductions. We all stood outside of the Gravity Machine in a circle.

"So there you have it. Any other questions?"

They all shook their heads 'no' in unison.

"Good!" I say, clapping my hands together. Throughout my lecture, I had picked up a pretty good-sized wrench, and made repairs as I explained how to use the equipment. This wrench I now pointed at them menacingly. "Try not to overtax my machine and subsequently ruin all of mine and my father's hard work, got it?"

Nappa ignored my attempt at threatening a Saiyan male and stalked past me, back into the machine. Raditz followed behind wordlessly. Kakkarot was following in suit.

"You should probably only spar two at a time in there." I say to him. "I think two Saiyans have enough energy to completely max out the reserves. You and Vegeta can go next." I continue reassuringly.

"Is that alright, sir?" Kakkarot asked arm crossed over chest in salute.

Vegeta nods his head once, passively.

My attention is turned to my now ravaged house. The shards of glass littering my flower bed and part of my porch are staring at me accusatory. It occurs to me that I should probably rid Vegeta of the memory of Raditz and I sharing a bed, even if the conduct was chaste.

I can feel Vegeta's eyes on me as I begin to move towards my home. I'm on the steps of the porch when I hear Kakkarot announce that he's going to go back to the palace to fetch Chi-Chi and Dr. Briefs before they both have heart attacks. I hear Kakkarot take off into the air with speed my eyes wouldn't have been able to follow.

I walk calmly into my bedroom to gather the few garments and pairs of shoes that were given to me by Chi-Chi, as well as one lone capsule from underneath my pillow. But as for the rest of the house, there's nothing in it that is expressly mine, most of the living I did was outside of it, working on that blasted machine.

I pull out a pack of capsules from my back pocket and place one in the very center of the house, arm it, and set the timer for thirty seconds.

I swiftly come out of the house to meet a confused Vegeta.

"Just taking care of a few things."

"I see." He replies, looking over my shoulder.

The timer for the capsule sounds off like a foghorn and the house is suddenly gone. The capsule has worked its magic and sucked the house inside its ample space like a vacuum.

Vegeta makes no surprised movement and his features remain the same. I forgot that he is familiar with my father's inventions. Back on Freiza's ship he had mentioned that others in the galaxy had been aware of my father's accomplishments, even if my father was not aware of the others.

After setting what little of my possessions onto my father's front porch, I walk over to Vegeta once again and hold out my hand, showing him the capsule with our home sealed inside.

"Chi-Chi had all of these homes constructed before our arrival." I begin. "I was a little surprised to hear that she knew of this little matter of a marriage license before I did." I give him a light nudge with my fist. "But when we got here, and you weren't with us, and I saw all these homes lined up… well, I just couldn't bear the sight of this one." I hold up his hand and drop the capsule into it. "Ours."

He holds the tiny piece of metal up for inspection. "And? I'm here now." He states matter-of-factly. He holds it back out to me and says, "Right?"

I nod my head in agreement.

"Then make it so." He finishes.

I smile widely and grab the capsule from him, pressing the release and tossing it into the center of our lot.

What emerges only moments later is a beautiful, two story home. The outside coloring is a pale yellow, and there's a porch attached to its front. There are large, bay windows in every room, on each floor.

I sigh and my smile widens. "It's beautiful." I whisper. It's hard for me to imagine that something so beautiful could look hideous without Vegeta standing here beside me.

"So you like it then?" He asks me, his eyes on the second story.

I stare at him, open-mouthed. "Well of course!" I shout.

He shrugs and says, "Well, you'll be using it more than I. I suppose your liking it is all that matters."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You ought to know by now that Saiyans never sleep. I plan on spending every waking moment in that machine."

"So… it will be as if you never came back then?" I ask calmly, all traces of happiness gone. My anger was surfacing, and I tried my best to quell it.

He turns to face me full on. "Now, now. You know that's not how I meant it. But, I won't be spending every waking moment with you, if that's what you're getting at." He crosses his arms over his chest and stares down at me with a scowl plastered on his face. "Know, woman, that you're safe because I took the precaution necessary to keep you that way."

I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off.

"And I'll be damned if I sit around here waiting for that monster to show up and take you from me again. I _must_ train. It is imperative to all of our survivals, no matter what the cost to either you or I."

"Bu-" I start.

"There will be _no_ arguments here. _None_. Do you understand me Bulma? I mean it." He points a finger at me and bends forward for emphasis.

I suppose I was being a little unreasonable. Sure, I knew Vegeta's whole purpose in acquiring me was for me to build this stupid machine for him and his crew, in order for them to become stronger. It's just that I'd been waiting around for Vegeta to come back, part of that time believing him to be dead, and as soon as I lay eyes on him, he's telling me he "plans on spending every waking moment" away from me?

I know that my feelings are unwarranted, but I'm offended and angry.

In the most childish way possible I stomp my foot throwing a tantrum and let out an exasperated yell. Before he can grab me I skitter out of his way and stomp towards our new home, mumbling as I go.

As I cross the threshold, I hear him laughing behind me, closely behind me. When I turn to close the door, he catches it with the toe of his boot.

"Have you ever been inside this home?" He asks.

"Never," I say, flipping on lights as stalk through the foyer. The late afternoon sun has faded into dusk, turning the house a complete gray.

Upon emerging into our new home, I was pleasantly surprised at how much the décor resembled Vegeta. Everything was in order, there weren't any paintings on the walls and the paint itself was a paltry gray in color. The house was plain, militaristic, and uniform. A good-sized sitting area was immediately to our right with large windows, accompanied by a spacious window seat, looking out over our group's little clearing. The ceilings themselves were at least thirteen feet high.

Off to our immediate left was a door, and opened into a large library.

There were books everywhere. Books from authors I had never even heard of. They must all be Lileenian in origin.

There were textbooks, and books with pictures and descriptions. And off in one corner, positioned behind the door, was a children's area, with a rocking chair in the corner.

I stare at it, dumbfounded. Just as a deer stares into oncoming traffic, motionless.

Vegeta had been shadowing my every step. When he catches the seemingly sheer panic in my eyes he rounds the corner quickly to see what I'm staring at.

The rocker is solid white, with a great seating area, able to fit a normal sized individual and up to three children. Surrounding this chair are bookshelves stocked to the full of reading books for children, and for school books for education.

I can now assume I know what Chi-Chi was thinking when stocking this place for us. What else would tie Vegeta down to a human in matrimony, other than the expectation of a child? I bring one hand to my chest, encircling my throat, and cross the other over my waist, where I would be showing had Vegeta and I been… _intimate_.

I flush immediately at that thought.

"You seem embarrassed." Vegeta says. "And shocked… Why?"

I clear my throat audibly. "I-I did not know this was thought of me before I came to this planet. What gave Princess Chi-Chi the impression that I was p-pregnant?" My voice drops to a whisper at the last word.

"I didn't give her any indication that you were with child." He responded. "I asked the royal family on this planet to prepare for the arrival of my crew consisting of three members, my wife, and myself."

I turn my head slightly and ask, "That's all you communicated?"

"I asked them to prepare for any change that may occur." He states coolly.

I call my courage to me and turn to face him full on. "You don't seem to be as shocked at this implication as I am."

"No."

"_Why_?"

He gives me this strange look, and cocks his head slightly to the right, as a dog does when it hears something interesting.

"Girl… I know that you're a virgin… but are you awa-"

I hold a hand out to stop him. "Of course I'm _aware_!" I shout. "I'm not stupid." My face flushes in anger and embarrassment. I sigh heavily and decide to just be out with it. "Were you expecting children out of this union?"

To my amusement, I see Vegeta's eyes widen slightly. "I-" He begins. "I had not thought that far in advance." Whatever confusion that was left on his face disappears and he says, "But it is too early to be considering these things at any rate." He holds his arm out towards the hallway, suggesting I follow. I lead the way out, gladly leaving that conversation in that room, and we continue our exploration.

We find a kitchen area with a modest dining room attached. And upstairs we find two bedrooms and another topic of awkward conversation, a nursery.

"OK, _what_ is going on here?" I shriek.

Vegeta throws both hands over his sensitive ears. "Calm down woman!" He shouts back, his deep voice rumbling the very floors of the house. "I didn't tell the Princess to go to this extent."

"'This extent?' So you told her to go to _some_ extent?"

He sighs heavily in defeat. "Yes. I told her to take precaution wherever precaution was necessary."

I stare at him, eyes narrowed, for a long moment. I deduced that was all I was going to get out of my dear Saiyan Prince. I let the matter drop. I would question Chi-Chi the next moment I was able.

By this time the others had shut down the gravity chamber. Kakkarot had not yet returned with my father, but he spoke with Raditz via transmitter that Dr. Briefs was going to spend the night in the palace because they were monitoring his heart rate, worried for his health. My father spoke with Raditz directly, and Dr. Briefs was easily persuaded to stay put if Raditz stayed near our camp throughout the night. Raditz conveyed with via said transmitter to Vegeta, who relayed it to me.

I can imagine my father's true concerns. He'd had nearly two years to develop a relationship with Raditz, a relationship based upon trust. Vegeta had just come back and threatened to obliterate us all just this afternoon. A reasonable person could not blame him, and I doubt Vegeta's feelings were hurt.

Kakkarot subsequently stayed at the palace, with a promise to arrive tomorrow morning for his turn in the 'GR,'a nickname he'd thought of for it. Apparently Gravity Chamber was a too much of a mouthful, so it was shortened to Gravity _Room_, and now GR.

I watched out of the bay window in the master bedroom as Nappa staggered out of the training area using Raditz as a crutch. Raditz walked him over to his own quarters. By the way the lights were turned on, it looks as if he tossed Nappa onto his own bed and shut the lights out. I soon saw Raditz emerging out of his home.

I turned to go down and greet him. "I can't believe I forgot to set up the other houses," I say to myself. My capsule was still filled with the home meant for Nappa. I was on my way down to tell Raditz to sleep at my father's home, when Vegeta put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

He brings a hand up to his ear and taps the transmitter. "Raditz," he begins.

I glance down and see Raditz look up into our window. "Tell him it's alright to sleep at my fathers' place, it's more comfortable there than in the Gravity Chamber's dorm." I whisper quickly.

"The woman says to use the cabin of her father for the night. That is all."

I see Raditz salute Vegeta from the ground and stroll into my fathers' home without a backward glance. My heart sinks at his sudden coolness.

Vegeta's other hand comes to rest on my shoulders. "It's late." He says. He tugs me backwards a little. "Let's go." He gives my hair a light toss and then shuts the lights off in what is now considered "our" bedroom.

I begin to gather my skirts about me and head out the door when Vegeta steps in front of me, blocking my path.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, to my bedroom? You said it was time to go."

"To sleep. This bedroom was meant for two, and I am not sleeping alone."

I gulp audibly. "B-But, I might crowd you. It's an awfully small bed." We both glance over at the enormous, king-sized mattress laid out before us.

"Uh huh." He responds. "I would feel more comfortable if you would remain here tonight." He says, leveling my gaze intently in the moonlight.

I am touched that he's almost simply _asking_ me to stay, as opposed to tossing me on the bed and _telling_ me what I'm to do. Maybe his request really is meant as a protection.

"I've been away from you for far too long, woman. I'd prefer if you were as near to me as possible." He gently cups my face in his hands and lifts my eyes to meet his.

"Alright?"

I nod and respond in kind.

"Alright." He says in conformation.

He strides away from me, shedding his shirt in the process. I avert my gaze and sit quickly on the edge of the bed and slip my shoes off. I decided to remain in the skirt and tank-top I had donned that morning. The material is a light one, considering the heat of today, but it's also comfortable.

After I'm arranged under the covers I notice that Vegeta is already laid down, with his arms thrown behind his head, staring at the ceiling wordlessly.

I turn on my side facing him, and am truly amazed at the colossal physical build his body has taken on over the years. His musculature is nearly twice that of two years prior. I stare intently at his face, wondering what he's thinking.

Abruptly his head snaps to one side and he's staring back at me. We remain trapped in each other's gaze for what seems to me, hours. To my surprise Vegeta slowly reaches out to clasp my arm in his iron-like grip, and pull me right up next to him, my body lying flush against his. I try to pull away out of sheer embarrassment, but he holds me fast.

It's like our first night together all over again. I nearly laugh out loud at the memories that come flooding back. That night, however, differs exponentially from this one. For instance, two years ago, I was not in love with him.

Vegeta shifted me so that I was laying fully on my back, with him leaning over me. He bent down and began to trace my lips gently with his own and finally leaning in to kiss me, ever so slightly.

I was thankful that he was being careful with me. I could not complain. No doubt he saw the bruises he inflicted by our earlier encounter.

Despite my careful efforts to remain in control of the situation, I found myself leaning into him, my hands knotting in his hair. I felt that I was using a lot of force, but to a Saiyan man he likely felt nothing. I imagine my attacks felt like a moth's wings fluttering over his skin.

When my nails raked across the skin of his shoulders, however, I felt him lean even deeper into the kiss and a low growl emit from his chest.

He startled me and I froze. Clammed up like a shell.

He must have sensed my hesitation because he pulled away slowly, looking at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry." I blurted.

He shook his head in disbelief. "For what?"

"For why ever you growled at me…?" I finish uncertainly.

I felt the bed shaking beneath me and a hoarse cough coming from within Vegeta. It took me a moment to realize it was laughter.

This realization angers me and I try to push him away, turning on my side again. "You're impossible." I announce.

"No, my dear, you are." Vegeta says through choking laughter. He shifts over on his side too and pulls my back into him, whispering in my ear. "Soon enough you'll know what it means when I growl at you." He nips teasingly at my ear and then kisses the back of my neck. "But for now, get some rest, little one. We'll continue this discussion at a later date." He kisses my bare shoulder, and laces his fingers through my hair, settling in to sleep.

I scowl into the pillows and say nothing in return. The back of my neck is still tingling from his kiss, and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach as a result of his playful teasing.

I fall into an uneasy sleep, with nothing but Saiyans on my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a thunderous boom. Alert and on edge I sit bolt-upright in my bed and glance frantically around the room, my arm shooting out in a reflex for Vegeta. My hand touches nothing. Vegeta is not there.

_Of course_, I think to myself. Vegeta had warned me that he would hardly have any spare time for me. It shouldn't shock me that he's already up and at 'em before I awake. I glance at the clock on my night table, it reads just before 7:00 a.m.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I straighten my skirts about me and stalk to the window. There's a full-blown hurricane happening outside. The trees are swaying relentlessly and sheets of rain pour down in torrents.

What a contrast to the beautiful day before. I stalk to the closet where I'd put my things away the night before and grab my raincoat, donning it and heading downstairs towards the door.

Upon opening it, I'm surprised to see Raditz leaning against one of the pillars of my front porch, arms crossed, staring into the sky passively, taking in the activity of the rolling thunderheads above us. I take a step out and close the door audibly behind me. "Why Raditz, you seem a little worried." I teased him. "Lileena's thunderstorms never scared you before."

Raditz shifted slightly, so as to take in my form off to his left. "And how would you know?" He smiled. "You barely even noticed what I was doing throughout your stay here, let alone what my moods are." He shook his head incredulously, his mass of hair shifting with the subtle breeze. "A Saiyan, scared of a little storm? Hmph."

"What are you doing out here then, Ritzie?" I inquire with his pet nick-name given to him by Gohan.

"Waiting for you, Bee." He replies in the same manner. He glances over his shoulder again. "I figured you'd be out soon, but I was actually coming over to inquire about the conditions of the Gravity Chamber being able to function in this weather. I thought thunderstorms screwed with its circuitry?"

"It does," I reply, pulling my hood over my hair, which I've tied back into a low bun. "I'm going to tell them to shut it down now."

"Good luck to you then," He snorts.

Raditz knows full well what it's like trying to tell Vegeta anything.

"Gee, thanks." I reply, stepping out into the downpour.

I approach the Gravity Chamber cautiously, listening for any sort of malfunction in the slow, persistent humming. Satisfied, I get closer and place my hand on the palm-reader outside of the door. When I built this contraption with the aid of my father, I didn't like the idea of the only controls being on the inside of the Gravity Chamber itself. If there were some need to shut the machine down from the outside, I wanted to be able to do that swiftly and effectively.

When I constructed this tool, in all honesty, I was thinking only of my dear friend, Raditz. I worried about him being stuck in this machine and not being able to get out of it. The heavy gravity would not cease, even if the operator were down and damaged. This addition helped me to sleep soundly at night.

I placed my hand on the palm-scan and within moments the humming of the machine stopped and the door slid safely open.

I can hear angry sounds from inside, and when the door opens, I find Kakkarot and Vegeta grappling, vicious sounds emitting from within them. At first they don't realize that the gravity in the room has gone back down to 1, the degree of Lileena's normal gravity rate and Earth's as well. They don't notice me either, until I speak up.

"Hey guys!" I holler, hoping to get their attention. Kakkarot looks up in interest and smiles at me, waving sheepishly. At that moment, Vegeta gains the advantage and knocks him backwards, throwing Kakkarot off-balance. The Saiyan Prince then dives after him in a spear-like maneuver, knocking the breath from Kakkarot, sending him sprawling to the ground.

When Vegeta stands upright a gentle smirk plays at the corners of his lips. "Pathetic, can't even stay focused to finish one match." He mutters as he saunters over to meet me. "I thought I told you not to interrupt?"

"Um, no. I don't remember that at all." I walk past him to check the controls. "Routine maintenance check. This thing doesn't like the rain too much. There's always too much electricity in Lileena's storm clouds, you fellas may have to call it quits for the day."

Vegeta stalks over to me and leans to the side, attempting to catch my eye. "WHAT?"

I turn to face him, "OK, OK. Maybe just until the storm rides out."

No sooner had the words left my mouth, a huge crack of lightening sailed through the sky, followed by an immediate burst of thunder that shook the very foundations of the chamber.

"You're kidding me right? How is it that a machine that can withstand the might of a Saiyan Warrior, _not_ be able to withstand a little electricity?" He shouts, agitated.

"I'm not entirely sure. One of the many kinks, I guess." I tap the control panel for good measure, emphasizing my point.

Vegeta throws his arms up in exasperation and looks to Kakkarot. "She _guesses_." He scoffs.

"Hey, when it comes to this kind of stuff, what Bulma says, goes. Who's going to contradict her?" Kakkarot asks rhetorically.

"Come on guys," I say, before Vegeta can go on. "We can find something to do, I'm sure. Nappa's still sleeping off the whooping Raditz gave him yesterday. That means some peace and quiet for at least another hour or two."

The door to the GR is still standing wide open, and as I exit the structure, I now notice that the sky is black. I retreat backwards into Vegeta's waiting arms. "Oh, wow. It looks bad."

Vegeta ducks his head to whisper into my ear. "Scared, little one?"

"Well, yes a little. Who knows what this storm will do to our homes and camp. I'm a little worried about the GR." My voice falters at the end, my mind getting lost in thought.

"Aw, Bulma, it'll be fine. We'll take care of everything if it gets too bad, OK?" Kakkarot comes up beside us and nudges my arm affectionately. I feel Vegeta's arms tighten around me ever so slightly.

I want to roll my eyes at him. I realize that a Saiyan's general nature is to be an overprotective brute, but sometimes it just irritates me. Kakkarot is like my brother.

"Quit worrying, woman." Vegeta pipes up. He releases me suddenly and turns to Kakkarot. "You know, this weather is perfect for sparring."

A huge smile forms on Kakkarot's face. "Yeah!" He shouts eagerly. "_Absolutely_ perfect!"

"Let's go then." Vegeta says mildly, gesturing towards the outside. "I'll meet you there in a moment." Kakkarot shrugs and walks out into the raging storm without a second thought.

Vegeta pulls me into the GR once again and presses the closing mechanism on the inside control panel. I look at him questioningly.

"You and I need to have a discussion." He takes the transmitter out of his ear and places it on a nearby towel rack.

"OK." I say curiously.

"It's about your friend out there." He throws a thumb over his shoulder.

"You mean Kakkarot?"

"The other one."

"Oh," I whisper. "You mean Raditz. My _best_ friend."

Vegeta's teeth snap audibly shut. "Yes, that one." He grits through them.

"Why?" I ask.

"It isn't proper for the wife of a Prince to have such close association with another man." Vegeta says to me, somewhat calmer.

"OK," I reply, attempting to remain objective. "I can see your point."

"It doesn't matter if you see it or not. That's how it's going to be." He says harshly.

Anger boils within me. "Listen, Vegeta. I know that you're upset, and that you've got a bit of a temper on you. But let me tell you this, that is _no_ way to get on my good side," I'm breathing heavily. He raises an eyebrow at my audacity. "Sir." I add as an aside.

He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at me, eyes narrowing. "Woman," he starts, getting my attention. "I forbid it."

"You forbid what, exactly? My close association with him? Fine. Done." I say squarely, gnashing my teeth.

"Any contact."

My mouth drops open wide. "I'm not allowed any contact with Raditz whatsoever?"

He nods his head in assent. "Exactly, and I won't have any argument." He walks past me, deeming the conversation at an end.

"That's preposterous." I reply in a calm tone. "I won't adhere to that."

In a moment he's in front of me again. "What?" The force of his roar sends pieces of my hair flying back.

"I said, that's ridiculous. I won't adhere to that. I won't do it."

He steps fully into my comfort zone and forces me backwards. I continue to stagger back and he continues to follow. He grabs a hold my shoulders and forces me to stop. "Girl, you try my patience. You've lost your sense of self-preservation, haven't you?"

I place my hands on his chest, resting them there, unafraid. "Don't be ridiculous Vegeta. You wouldn't kill me simply for talking back, you've already gone through so much trouble in keeping me alive."

"Then I may have to deal with _him_." He threatens.

I struggle to jerk my arms free from him, but to no avail. "That's not fair!" I holler. "How can you ask that of me? How can you dare even suggest it?"

"You are my wife, he is _not_ your husband."

"And I'm not sleeping with him, I know the difference!"

He places a calm hand over my mouth. "Stop screaming at me."

I wait for him to remove his hand and continue. "How is it fair to tear from me the only person that I've been in contact with, besides my father, for two solid years? How can you take away someone that's not only been in my life day-in and day-out, but has also been protecting me, comforting me? Vegeta, whether you like it or not, he was _your_ stand-in."

A low growl emits from Vegeta's chest as I spit these words at him.

"It's true. And you ordered him to care for me, it's not like he had any choice. He was in all respects _you_, minus the husband role." I blush at my usage of this phrase to get my point across.

"He was well on his way to it before I showed up."

Anger surges through me again. "Now you know damn well that's not true."

"Watch your tone with me, woman." He sneers.

"But it's not!" I jerk with enough force that Vegeta allows my arms to drop from his grasp. "And you know it."

We stand there for what seems like hours but what must only have been minutes, staring at each other. "Is that what you're worried about?" I finally ask.

For the first time during our conversation, Vegeta looks away. "Vegeta?" I ask, placing my hand against his cheek. "This isn't just about jealousy is it?"

An edge creeps back into his voice, and his features coarsen. "You heard what I said, stay away from him."

I sigh heavily. "And I'm telling you I cannot."

Vegeta lets out an angry snarl and slams his fist down into the nearest structure, which is a weight rack. The whole thing buckles under his strength and topples heedlessly to the ground, denting the metal floor of the chamber deeply.

He storms out the door, towards Kakkarot.

"Then _you_ deal with the consequences!" He shouts back to me.

I pause for a long time before finally deciding to deal with Vegeta when he comes home. It occurs to me briefly that Vegeta has never stormed out on me like that before. I didn't peg Vegeta to back down from an argument. He must be so upset that he's worried about his temper. Perhaps he decided it wasn't best to lose it around me?

After shutting down the controls of the GR I head back to my home, with a heavy heart, in the rain. Kakkarot and Vegeta are moving so quickly, throwing punches and kicks, that I can barely see them. The rain nearly blocks them from view as well. Each time one of them makes contact with fist or foot, there's an echo of the thunder. It was beginning to be difficult to distinguish between the storm's sounds and the Saiyan grappling, although they were faint and distant. This training exercise seemed more rigorous than others I'd seen. Vegeta must be letting out his frustration on Kakkarot. Kakkarot looks a lot like Raditz….

Raditz continued to lean nonchalantly on my front porch, watching the other two, unaware of the conversation between the Prince and myself.

"Why don't you join them, Raditz?" I ask, attempting nonchalance. "Looks like fun, no?" I chuckle, wringing the rain out of my skirt.

He doesn't turn to acknowledge me. "That's probably not the best idea."

"Why not?" I ask suspiciously. "I thought all Saiyans loved to spar. You and Kakkarot did all the time before he married Chi-Chi."

"It's complicated." He said in a low voice.

I put my hands on my hips and come up beside him. "How so?"

"It just is, Bulma. Leave it." He replies shortly.

I stand there, unwilling to move until I get an answer from him, especially considering the warning I was just given by Vegeta. Raditz glances exasperatingly in my direction and sighs heavily. "It's complicated because Saiyan law states that if there is a rift between you and your fellow brother, you should not involve him in any training exercise of yours." He looks at me directly. "And that includes sparring." He crosses his arms over his chest, finished with the subject.

I look out towards Vegeta and Kakkarot, who have now raised the stakes of their sparring match by taking it to the sky. I can still hear them, but ever more faintly.

"I wasn't aware that you and Kakkarot shared a rift." I reply mildly. "You two seem fine to me."

"The term 'brother' applies to the Saiyan race as a whole, not only to that of blood-relation." He states with finality.

"Then your problem must be with Vegeta."

He makes no reply.

"Are you still angry with him fo-"

"Bee, please." He interrupts. "There is plenty you don't understand."

"Then enlighten me." I say angrily, believing I understood some things now. "You were the one so intent on believing that Vegeta was alive, and now that he is and he's back, you all of a sudden seem to have a problem with that?" I whisper harshly. My irritation at Vegeta was coming out in this conversation as well. "Please shed some more light on the subject, because that's all I'm seeing here."

"Then you are blind." He replies.

"Show me then!" I nearly screech. I fling the door to my house open, flip the hall light on and motion for him to enter. "Explain."

He looks at the open door, then at me. "That's not a good idea." He says, looking me directly in the eye. "I can't seem to be trusted alone with you anymore." My arm drops to my side and I stare at him in confusion. "If you haven't noticed, our relationship has been forced to change."

"_I_ trust you, Raditz."

"I don't."

My eyes open a little wider in shock as we stare at each other across a four-foot distance. We continue that way for the longest time, and what I see in his eyes frightens me. It's not the same, compassionate look that I always received from him. A look that I concluded was one of a protector, a friend, a look of respect.

I saw in his eyes now something bitter, something I missed before. I had never seen this expression in his eyes, not once before Vegeta's arrival. Was it a coincidence that it showed up right when Vegeta himself had?

I remember a similar countenance in Raditz when Vegeta grabbed hold of me in the clearing the day before. I remember Raditz's attempt to intervene on my behalf. I remember it when he mock saluted Vegeta and threw a wink my direction conspiratorially. And wasn't I just reflecting on the possessiveness of Saiyan men? How could I not see that perhaps that same quality possessed Raditz? All those months of being at my side constantly, of being my only protector, wouldn't one feel a sense of attachment, of responsibility, of duty, of… of ownership?

I gulped audibly.

I can't imagine what Raditz must be battling with now, if that were the case. His Saiyan tendency to fight for what was believed to be rightfully his, or his loyalty to the Prince of his Nation? I couldn't imagine the turmoil of that decision.

Barely a moment had elapsed in time. I reached behind me slowly and closed the door, forcing us to remain in the open.

"I see," I say barely above a whisper.

He takes a step closer to me. "Do you, Bulma? Do you?" He asks harshly.

I put my hands up defensively. "Calm down, they'll hear you." I remind him, pointing a finger towards the clouds.

He straightens and sighs deeply. "You wanted to talk, to pull this out of me. And now you want me to stop?"

"No," I reply. "Continue, just quietly," my voice drops. I cannot bring myself to be afraid of my friend, I can, however, be afraid of my husband's reaction to this conversation we're having.

"I don't know what will happen if Vegeta and I start sparring together. We both know what that battle will eventually be about, and then it won't be play-fighting anymore. Let's just leave it at that."

He was echoing Vegeta. At that moment I knew exactly what that fight would be about.

"Will that always be a concern of yours? Is this rift going to last forever, then?" I ask, hysterically. "Will I be walking on eggshells forever, not knowing when one of you is going to lose it and which one of you is going to come home?" I nearly shout.

Raditz steps forward and places his hand momentarily over my open mouth. "Shh!" He whispers harshly. "Do you want something to happen right this moment, hmm?"

I shake my head no. He drops his hand.

"As soon as I'm given permission, I'll have to leave. As soon as this threat of Freiza is over with, that is. And that could be a while." He rubs a palm across his brow.

I look up at him with hurt-filled eyes. "And that's it? That's all? I won't ever see you again?"

He turns his back on me and replies. "God, I hope not."

"How can you say that! After all we've been through? Raditz, you know how much you mean to me. You're my family. You-"

"But it's not enough, is it Bluma?"

"What are you-"

"Don't play ignorant. You know I want more than that." He grumbles.

I gasp. It's the first time I've ever heard him say these things.

He turns to look at me again. "Or can't you see that?"

And I could see it, very clearly. His features were hardened against the onslaught of his emotions but he could not hide his eyes from me. They were the same bitter eyes I had seen before, only this time they were interlaced with anguish and need and finally, determination.

"I suppose." I averted my gaze, staring at the floor, not sure exactly how to respond.

I cursed myself silently for not seeing it sooner. For not stopping the growth of affection before it took root in him. My actions around him might not have been so carefree, my attachment not as strong. If I had known he required more of me to be happy….

He chuckled. "You suppose?" He asks incredulously, I notice him taking his transmitter out of his ear. Then all of a sudden he's in front of me grasping me tightly, his arms encircling me like a vise and pushing me deeper under the roof of the porch. My back hit the door of my home with an audible thump, nearly knocking the wind from me. He was not being as rough as Vegeta, but he wasn't being as easy as a human either.

"Raditz wait," I whispered fervently. I could only imagine how Vegeta would react if he came upon us like this. "Please, stop."

Raditz said nothing. He lifted my unwilling face to his and met my eyes squarely.

He didn't kiss me, didn't touch me. He simply looked at me. He rubbed his thumb under my trembling bottom lip and back to my jaw. Back and forth. Back and forth. Again, I attempted to object.

"Shhh…" He finally whispered.

I stared up at him and what I saw in his expression pulled unwillingly on my heartstrings. My eyes filled with tears, and I shook my head 'no' from side to side. I knew exactly where my loyalties lay, and they were undeniably with my Prince Vegeta. I owed a lot to Raditz, but not this. I owed more to Vegeta. Vegeta had saved my life, and above all, I loved him.

I loved Vegeta desperately. He was like air to me, water. Refreshing and sustaining, despite his temper. I dared not trade that, even for my best friend.

Raditz held my face secure, stopping me from moving, tightening his grip. "His finally showing up has put things into perspective for me."

"Don't say it. Stop now, before it's too late. He'll kill you, Raditz, I have no doubt about that." I plead with him.

He chuckles once, a mirthless laugh. "I've never been so jealous of that man than right now, as I have his world in my arms." I can feel his tail wrapping around my knee, holding me tighter, possessively.

I was aware of the seemingly gruff actions of Saiyan men, I didn't feel Raditz' actions were threatening. He was making a point. Although, I could not believe how absolutely audacious he was, with Vegeta hovering overhead, barely above the clouds.

I look him square in the eyes, muster up what courage I have left and speak. "Let go."

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about us that way, especially when Gohan would come to visit. I _know_ you felt more than a _friendship_."

I shake my head again vigorously. He holds me fast.

"Don't lie to me."

I put my hands against his chest and push. "I can honestly say I've never thought of you than anything but."

My stale answer and cold demeanor seems to evoke a bit of anger in him. A look of finality flashes in his eyes as he lifts me up off the ground, pressing me against the door, and forcing me to stare directly into his eyes.

"Oh, really?"

_Carful Bulma.…_ I warn myself inwardly.

"Unequivocally."

Raditz' brows knit together and his grasp on my upper arms tightens somewhat.

"You'd better not leave any marks." I warn him. "Vegeta will not be happy with that."

"That's a shame, because right now that's all I want to do." He smirks and brings me closer to him, our lips nearly touching.

I try to pull away. "Raditz, what has gotten into you?" He's beginning to frighten me a little now.

That famous Saiyan smirk traces his lips. "You've let the beast out of the cage, Bee. I tried to warn you. Now I'm fully aware of what I want, despite the consequences."

"So this is my fault?" I respond shrilly.

"Think about it. Think about the other night, when you begged me not to leave you alone."

"You know why! You yourself even recognized I was hurting for Vegeta!" I whispered fiercely.

"When you allowed me to hold you by the lake when you and I took Gohan out to play?"

"Raditz that was ju-"

"And now, as your heart threatens to spill right out of your chest…." He places one palm over my collar bone, feeling my heartbeat.

When he stops speaking, I can hear the pounding of my heart. I can only imagine what it sounds like to his sensitive ears.

"You've left the wound raw and gaping, woman."

I recoil at his usage of Vegeta's term for me. It sounds foreign and unwanted coming from him.

"And now, there's no way to quell it. So thank you for that."

"You're just angry right now." I nearly shriek. "Don't say that. Think about what you're saying to me. You know as well as I do that it's treason among Saiyans to-" I'm struggling against him in vain.

He interrupts me. "Tonight, when you're lying comfortable in your bed next to your Prince, try not to think of me, and the life we could have had, Bee. I dare you." He sets me down on my feet and backs away, the anger slowly fading from his eyes.

He retreats off the porch into the pouring rain heading towards his home. I wait until his door shuts, then I run inside, shutting and bolting my door behind me.

As if a measly bolt could stop a Saiyan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta and Kakkarot hadn't returned for many hours. I contacted Chi-Chi through the phone systems she had installed here in the houses. They rang in directly to her quarters. She said they hadn't shown up at the palace. I inquired of my father. He was fine, decided to stay there to wait out the storm. I agreed. The storm raged on.

I kept glancing at the clock. It was near midnight here. I had spent all day alone, pacing the house, attempting to distract myself with books and new recipes. All to no avail, Raditz kept creeping into my thoughts. How could he be so stupid! I wanted to shout. Didn't he know Vegeta at all? Wasn't he afraid of that temper of his even more so than I? Hadn't he seen it in action countless times?

All those months of thinking only of myself, Raditz was slowly falling in love with me. I was too wrapped up in my own problems that I failed to see it. How could I have been so stupid? Even my father saw right through him, and I now recognized Dr. Briefs' snide comments concerning Raditz as something that was actually relevant, not just vague ranting like he often did. My father also took a strong liking to the Saiyan, which no doubt Raditz felt helped his case. I slam down the glass of water in my hand, splashing its contents all over the kitchen counter and some of the dishes I had made that afternoon.

Almost immediately I felt awful for thinking that way. How could honorable Raditz think of using my father against me like that? Hadn't Raditz himself been reassuring me and reassuring me that Vegeta was in fact alive? Hadn't he comforted me when I needed it, all the while still reassuring me that my husband was alive? I couldn't justify thinking that way.

As I think back on it, things had certainly changed over the past year. Raditz became less inclined to reassure me for Vegeta's sake.

I could only come up with one explanation for Raditz's sudden change in attitude.

Raditz believed that Vegeta was alive, so he had decided to quell his own feelings for me for a time. He mentioned Vegeta often the first year, just to keep things in perspective. He also couldn't stand seeing me in the miserable state that I was in.

But a man can only take so much. After that night we spent together alone in my bedroom, and the subsequent days leading up to it, he was ready to give up on waiting around for Vegeta to come back, and perhaps make me happy in the Prince's stead.

It was unfortunate timing for Vegeta to come back right at that pivotal moment. Once a Saiyan has something in his head, he's the most bull-headed, stubborn being on the planet. And Raditz had something in mind for both he and I. Something that didn't involve Vegeta's interference.

Raditz's only mistake was believing that I could choose him over Vegeta.

I drop my face into my palms and rub my temples. I could go round and round questioning Raditz' motives, all coming to the same conclusion. Raditz _is_ an honorable man, and up until this past week, had decided to back off and leave Vegeta and I be, as much as it pained him to do so. And finally, he was in love with me.

Raditz was in love with me.

Vegeta would kill him. Without a second thought, he would.

I couldn't let that happen. I had to reason with one of them.

After the two conversations I had that day, I decided I'd better start with Raditz. He was the more reasonable one of the two.

I was startled by a sound coming from the entranceway. The door banged open and then slammed shut. My heart thudded in my ears. Before, I never would have thought twice about who was coming in that door. Now I second-guessed.

Vegeta strolled into the kitchen, soaked to the skin and black and blue, rubbing a towel over his damp hair. I would have gasped and rushed to him in reaction to the bruising, had I not known this was what was to be expected after hours upon hours of sparring between Saiyans. Especially with Kakkarot, who was long-limbed and quick.

I stared at him, the empty glass still clutched in my hand. He saunters over, not stopping until he's standing in front of me, my back to the low counter.

His dark uniform is made even darker by its rain-soaked condition. It stands out in startling contrast to my white dress. I had managed to change about fifteen times in my endless pacing that afternoon as well.

The dress was in tank form, barely coming above my knees. I didn't think the dress at all to be immodest. But Vegeta's proximity had me pulling at the straps.

When he raises his hands to cup my face within them, I do not flinch away. I look unswervingly into his eyes.

"Listen to me." He starts.

I don't move, I don't breathe.

"Your association with you _friend_," he sneers. "Is to be lessened. Immensely."

I nod in agreement.

"If anything happens where I feel a line has been crossed, I _will_ intervene." He leans in somewhat closer, his voice dropping. "And you don't want me to do that."

"No." I agree.

We again stare at each other for a long moment. Finally I look away and move to change the subject.

"Are you hungry?" I ask cheerily. "You must be after all that." I attempt to move around him.

"I've made tons of different things today, I wasn't really sure of your preferences."

My sentence is cut short as Vegeta's arm slams down in front of me, blocking me, restraining me. Vegeta pulls me closer to him by the back of my dress and inhales deeply near my throat. When he pulls away I see his neck muscles tighten, his jaw snapping loudly as he attempts to keep his anger in check.

I'm nearly stunned into silence by the sheer fire emanating from his eyes.

"Tell me," he begins. "Why your best friend's scent is all over you again."

I pause to collect my thoughts, panicking, not knowing which answer to give him. The truth, like he only deserves? Or a lie, to protect Raditz?

"Answer me now or I will think the worst." He warns.

"Raditz was on our porch today." I begin quietly. "He was coming to remind me of the storm, and the GR's tolerance for it, or rather, lack there-of."

Vegeta towered over me, making me feel even more trapped. "And?" He prodded.

"And the wind was blowing roughly. My hair must have flown into him a few times while I was standing next to him. That's all."

"That's the best you've got?"

"That's all there is to it." I look him straight in the face as I say this, willing him to believe me and move on.

I feel his hands entwining in my hair. He pulls slightly, enough to make me look up at him. He gently lowers his lips to mine and presses them softly against me.

On contact I melt. He prods my lips to open with his own and he deepens the kiss without my permission. He lifts me effortlessly onto the counter despite my protestations and continues to attack me. When he finally allows me to breathe, he's kissing down my throat.

I realize with alarm that he's trailing down to my chest, where Raditz' hand lay only hours ago. I will never be able to explain that. I pull away with a start, managing a surprised cry.

"Vegeta!" I place my hands against his shoulders and heave with all my might. This reaction brings Vegeta upright, his hands still grasping my waist. "Vegeta, stop! I haven't entirely healed from the last time you attacked me." I hold my arms out, accusingly, showing him the marks that still subtly marred my body. I took a steadying breath and realized that I wasn't the only one breathing heavily.

I placed my palm against his cheek. "Patience, please?"

Vegeta nods his head once in the affirmative. "Well, your lips don't taste like anything else but your own. I suppose I'm convinced and there's no need to carry on with my investigation." He stands upright.

My eyebrows furrow in anger. "Is that what that was? Really, Vegeta, you are impossible!" I hop down from the counter and storm out of the kitchen, hoping he doesn't notice my shaking hands.

"What about dinner?" I hear Vegeta holler after me, nearly laughing out loud at my reaction.

"Eat whatever you want. You know how to work the microwave, don't you?" I reply sarcastically. I wasn't entirely worried about my poor warrior being malnourished. With the recipes I tested out that morning and afternoon, there was enough stacked all over the kitchen to feed a small army. He'll be fine with that for tonight.

I heard Vegeta's laughter downstairs clearly.

"Jerk." I muttered to myself.

"I heard that." He called back.

I went to bed that night alone, and was infuriated that Raditz was correct. He _was_ on my mind all night. Even in my dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next couple of weeks nothing changed much. Vegeta, Nappa, Kakkarot, and Raditz all continued to train relentlessly, even working right through their once a week sleeping cycle. At this point in time, not one of them had slept in twelve days, except for me and my father, who returned from the palace the day after the big storm. Luck was on our side concerning the weather from that point until now. The storms had abated for the time being, leaving us twelve days of perfect training weather. The GR had held up very well, leaving me a lot of extra time to do nothing but think and cook meals daily for four grown Saiyans and my father, and a little for myself. That in itself was a full-time job.

It was unbelievable the sheer volume of food these full-grown Saiyan men consumed three times a day. It was a miracle that Chi-Chi had the forethought to completely stock every one of the houses' freezers with food, literally amounting to about a few tons.

With the constant cooking I was busy, but even though my hands were occupied throughout the day, my mind had plenty of time to wonder.

So much had changed in the two years we had all been apart. Raditz and Kakkarot seemed lax in their obedience to Vegeta, less formal, the stress of Freiza's looming power seeming to have an effect over all of them. Vegeta seemed more resigned and hard, and for me he was difficult to figure out at times. But Nappa, on the other hand, was just as mouthy and as volatile as ever, on edge and mean. I expected that these changes weren't just due to the endless training they had to endure, but at the idea that this momentary peace would soon have to end.

I once asked Vegeta how he'd escaped Freiza's notice and managed to make it all the way to the fringes of the galaxy without being followed by at least one of Freiza's minions, if not Freiza himself. He told me Freiza had sent he and Nappa out on a "purging mission," and they simply never returned to Freiza's base. I recalled what he said about it being months before they were finally realized to be missing when they disappeared from Freiza's company and avoided coming back to the ship in times past. Could it have been two years since that conversation? Vegeta didn't seem inclined to go on, so I let the matter drop. I was just happy he was here with me.

My father stayed confined to his own home, converting his own kitchen into a rudimentary laboratory. He was working on upgrades for the Gravity Chamber, the transmitters he had made two years prior, and surprisingly to my bike that Raditz trashed during my effort to escape. I attempted to tell him that I would take care of that myself, as soon as I found the time. Of course that was most likely to occur when all the Saiyans finally decided to sleep. But Dr. Briefs didn't argue with me, didn't contest, he simply moved the bike into the middle of his kitchen, among the skeletons of the other contraptions he was working on, and told me to leave his laboratory, saying something to the effect of my lacking 'clearance.'

I concluded that he was now finding himself idle, and in my personal opinion geniuses should not stay idle for long. Dad usually kept to himself, only coming over to eat when the boys did, _if_ it was at a decent hour.

Dinner was an interesting event the first few evenings. Not only were the Saiyans determined to eat only when they were too hungry to focus, but these times only seemed to come at the most inopportune of moments. For instance, around eleven or twelve at night and in the morning. Also, having Raditz, Vegeta, Kakkarot, and Nappa all in the same room at the same time, could be nothing short of disastrous.

On this particular night I had to endure feeling the most awkward of us all as Raditz stared at me throughout most of the evening. Nappa's constant grumbling was nothing short of infuriating.

Raditz was always the farthest from me, and Vegeta kept a firm hold of my leg underneath the dining table every night. I soon found out this meant he did not want me to move so much as an inch as long as he was sitting next to me. I also deduced that he missed my company. All this I discerned on my own. He didn't need to say a word.

Kakkarot was in rare form tonight, in my opinion. He was attempting to goad Nappa into an argument, or more likely, a fight.

Kakkarot must have been bored.

"So, Nappa," he began. "I heard Raditz had to haul you out of the GR this morning."

Nappa looked up from his plate and glared balefully at Kakkarot. I sat silently watching.

"Easy." Raditz muttered under his breath in warning, stirring his soup absentmindedly as he watched me from across the table. Our eyes met and I felt concern seep into mine as I pondered his involvement in Nappa's rescue. Was he hurt at all? Then I felt Vegeta's hand move up and down my thigh once and I averted my gaze immediately, my face flushing red.

"Well, didn't you?" Kakkarot asked his brother, his eyes not leaving Nappa's. "Didn't you think that 400 times normal gravity was a bit much Nappa? The rest of us are still at only about 75x." His voice trailed off as he twirled his fork nonchalantly in his spaghetti, head resting in his palm, elbows on the table.

"Speak for yourself," Raditz mumbled again. Vegeta cleared his throat in what I assumed was agreement.

"The damn machine malfunctioned." Nappa sneered.

My irritation at Nappa could not keep me silent, even though the last thing I wanted to do was draw even more attention to myself. "I don't think that's possible." I defended.

"Who asked _you_?" Nappa shouted.

Vegeta's fork was held halfway to his mouth as he stared across the table at him. Nappa fell silent.

Kakkarot's grin widened. "This is why we never allow you near the controls, Nappa." Kakkarot seemed content to keep it at that, already sensing he'd succeeded in irritating Nappa, knocking the evening off kilter. Everyone else at the table could feel it too. My father, thank goodness, was absent.

"I hadn't done anything different than all the rest of you had, I'm telling you that damn machine malfunctioned."

"Seeing as 'that damn machine' is still running effectively without you in it, I seriously doubt it." I say, my eyes on Vegeta's ever tightening grip on me underneath the table. He huffed imperceptibly.

I can feel everyone's stare on me, especially Nappa's. When I look up in acknowledgement, Vegeta is glowering at me, and I notice that everyone else is now staring wide-eyed at Nappa himself.

Kakkarot started laughing out loud. Big, hardy guffaws. Near tears. "I can't believe that Nappa was silenced by a _girl_." He continued to laugh loudly, leaning back in his chair and pounding his fist on the table. Raditz even emitted a chuckle, but quickly covered it by clearing his throat noisily and sitting up straight.

"Shut up, Kakkarot." Vegeta muttered, attempting to keep the peace among his men.

Kakkarot continued to laugh.

Nappa slammed his fist down on the table. "That's it!" He shouted, standing up forcefully, knocking his chair back. "Outside!" He pointed a finger at Kakkarot. Kakkarot grabs another hunk of the garlic bread I made just for him and walks around the table.

"Alright, friend." He says, dusting his hands off. "Alright. Lead the way." Kakkarot follows Nappa, who's already out the door. "You might wanna watch this," Kakkarot says to Vegeta. "I'll bet you anything I can get him to run his head into that rock formation just over the lake." He laughs again and exits the house.

Vegeta sighs gruffly and tosses his fork down. "I'd better go make sure Nappa doesn't kill him. Kakkarot just doesn't know when to quit." Raditz and I both stand with him as he wipes his mouth on a napkin.

Vegeta pulls me closer to him by my elbow and kisses my temple softly. "I'll be back later, you can go on to bed-"

"Without you." I finish before he can. "I know." I look up at him and smile teasingly. "Always do."

Vicious, roaring crashes emit outside of the house, coming from the direction of the lake.

Vegeta glances at Raditz before heading out of the door into the night air, touching my face as he walks by.

I immediately begin cleaning up the dishes around the table, preparing to wrap whatever has been left over. All the Saiyans here snack constantly. I've learned that leftovers come in handy.

I can feel Raditz's eyes on me, watching my every move. There is no other sound in the room but the ticking of a nearby grandfather clock, the pendulum swinging back and forth.

When I get to the place where Nappa was sitting, I nearly curse. I stand up, placing my hands on my hips. "I can't believe that big baby." I mumble. When he slammed his fist into my table, he slammed his fork into it as well. The stupid thing stood straight up, completely lodged in the mahogany. I stare at the damage, anger coursing through me.

_That man, _I think inwardly. _He keeps destroying my things…._

I rub my hands together then grasp the fork tightly with both fists, pulling on it with all my might. When I begin to topple over, I place my foot against the edge of the table for leverage, and yank harder. My hands slip free and I find myself slammed against the opposing wall by the force of my motion.

"Ugh!" I screech, slamming my fists down into my sides, kicking the wall with my heel.

I hear slight chuckling coming from the other end of the table.

Raditz it still staring, but there's humor and light in his eyes. These are the eyes I remember spending time with this past year. The eyes I became used to, and now missed, before everything got so complicated.

I glare at his audacity to laugh at me as opposed to helping me. I go back after that fork with a vengeance, twisting and tearing at it, nearly breaking the skin of my palms.

I'm about to give up when I feel him behind me. "Let me help," he whispers in my ear. His proximity unsettles me. Instead of moving my hands out of his way, he places his large, warm palms over my own, holding them there longer than necessary.

When I attempt to pull my hand out of his grasp, my shoulders touch his chest and I hear him inhale deeply the scent of my hair. "Just hold still." He whispers.

"Raditz I-"

He pulls upwards once, barely applying any pressure. "There," he says. "You did it." He nudges me with his shoulder.

"You mean _you_ did it." I chuckle nervously. I snatch the fork from his hand and duck under his arms, grabbing dishes as I go, waltzing into my kitchen breathless.

It scares me to think that I can no longer hear the others outside. We're alone again.

"Yes, but you loosened it." He snickered. Raditz followed me, as I knew he would, and kept watch as I busied myself in the humid kitchen.

My outfit that day suited the weather. Spring was slowly fading into summer here on Lileena. And in this part of the planet the summer months were very humid and vey treacherous. Today my skirt was a pale pink, floating just above my knees. I wore no shoes, which I never did in the summer, preferring the cold tile of the floor to soles. I wore a thin white tank button-up with a collar, and my hair up and off my neck in a bun.

Raditz's attire became a little more modest now that Vegeta was around. Both he and Kakkarot stopped running around with no shirts on. Today, Raditz was dressed in brown trousers and a deep green tee, which fit snuggly. His hair he also kept back in a low pony-tail. It looked as if he cleaned up for dinner.

Vegeta always wore black.

"Would you like for me to help you?" Raditz asks me, his voice so unexpected in the large room that it startled me. I made a slight gasp in alarm.

He stared at me, humorless. I stopped what I was doing and gazed back.

"Are you afraid, Bulma?" He asks me. "Is that what we've come to?"

I shook my head in the negative, but could not speak. I did not wish to provoke him further. This time Vegeta likely wouldn't be away long.

He comes away from the door frame, fully into the kitchen to stand a mere five feet away from me.

"I'm sorry." He says. "About last week. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I can't meet his gaze.

He sighs. "Bee, please look at me?"

I look at him. His features are drawn and weary. He needs sleep. "That day… I don't know what got into me. It's just that when I look at you, I…." He paused, at a loss for words. "I won't scare you again. I promise."

I shake my head slowly. "You didn't frighten me, Raditz. I know you better than to be afraid that you'll hurt me."

"Then why do you back away when I come near you?" He takes a step toward me. I take one back.

"Because of what will happen if Vegeta catches you messing with me."

"Is _that_ what you call it?" He chuckles, attempting humor.

"It's a mild term, but yes." I say stoically. This is no time for games. I've seen Vegeta angry before, angry at Dodoria, angry at Zarbon, at Freiza. I've seen the results of that anger. I couldn't imagine what he'd do to one of his own men that had betrayed him in this way. Either way, it wouldn't be pleasant.

"So, if Vegeta weren't around, you wouldn't mind?"

"That's not what I said!" I shout, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. "You. Are. Impossible." I say through gritted teeth, pointing at him.

He holds up his hands in mock surrender. "OK. OK. Calm down, I'm sorry."

I point my finger at him again. "I don't think you are sorry, not one bit." I take a step towards him, braver now. "You're trying to confuse me, to put words into my mouth and make me say something that's not true."

He backs up a few paces then stops. "Easy now, Bee. Easy."

I put my fists down at my sides. "Everything is screwed up now! I can't go one day without thinking of you."

"That's a bad thing?" He asks, grinning. He reaches down to place one of his large hands gently in mine.

I snatch my hand away. "I think of the horrible things that you'll have to endure if Vegeta catches you acting like this and talking this way. Can't you see, Raditz? I can't protect you! I can only avoid you."

"I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me."

"Do you hear yourself?" I can't believe what's coming out of his mouth. "It's like you're waiting for me to give you the go ahead and then you'll be ready and more than willing to… to…." My voice trails off, unable to finish. "You do realize what you'd be forced to do, right?"

He steps forward and I resist the urge to move away, holding my ground. He places a warm palm against my cheek. "Now do you realize your importance to me?"

He speaks with such tenderness that it nearly brings tears to my eyes. I remove his hand from my face and am surprised that he allows me to. "You've got to stop touching me, Raditz." I say quietly.

"Why?" He asks sarcastically. "Don't you like it?" He laughs.

I sigh. "Vegeta doesn't. And I'm tired of defending you."

To my shock Raditz's eyes glaze over and his mouth sets in a grim line. I wasn't expecting that.

I continue. "Every time he kisses me, or his face is anywhere near my hair, he claims he smells you." I point a finger at him. "So, hands off." I shove him lightly in the abdomen.

He grabs hold of my hands and shoves them back into my chest harshly. "How do you think it makes me feel, being forced to smell _him_ on _you_?"

My eyes narrow, rage coursing through me. "It doesn't matter Raditz, you are not allowed. He is. He's my husband."

"Not yet." He spits.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I nearly scream in exasperation. "All of these hints and innuendos are really getting under my skin, you know?"

"Well at least someone is." He throws back at me, glaring knowingly into my eyes.

I gasp.

Almost instantly, he covers his face with his palm and says, "Ugh, never mind. Forget it." He turns his back to me and walks towards the doorway.

I'm shocked. I knew exactly what he was implying there. "How did you know?" I whisper.

He pauses and leans an arm on the door frame, refusing to turn.

"How did you know that Vegeta hasn't… hasn't touched me since his arrival here?"

"I've always known." He says nothing more.

I flop against the counter and heave a heavy sigh. Minutes go by, the clock still ticking. I still cannot hear the others, they must be beyond the lake now.

"What did you mean by, 'Not yet'?" I prod.

He doesn't answer.

"Raditz, what did you mean by, 'Not yet'?"

"Because a marriage to a Saiyan means nothing unless consummated. Do you honestly think I'd still be here if it did?" He asks me with a short cough of a laugh. "A piece of paper may mean everything in the culture of the inhabitants of Lileena, and even Earth. But on planet Vegeta-sei? Where we're from?" He snorts. "Well, let's just say they didn't _need_ a document, that's for damn sure."

"Is that why Vegeta hasn't… hasn't…." I wrap my arms around myself, trying to make sense of it all. "But he seems so protective, so possessive… so… so…." I trail off, at a loss. "_How_ could he not consider me his wife? He's even called me that to you all. That makes no sense."

"I'm not saying it does. Maybe Vegeta has adopted a new way of life. We know how subject he is to _change_." Raditz raises a disbelieving eyebrow at me.

I snarl. "You're just trying t-to confuse me. To throw me off balance."

"That's exactly what I hope to do. Throw you off balance, right here." He turns, holds out his arms and smirks. "It's also unlawful for that of Saiyan royalty to _marry_ outside of his race. It screws with the bloodline, you see."

"What?"

"Evidently Vegeta has chosen to forget that fact as well."

"Could it be that Vegeta's Kingdom no longer exists? Your point is void."

"Nevertheless…." He lets the sentence hang there threateningly.

My brows knit together in confusion. "Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me?"

"How can you even question my motives?" Raditz looks at me longingly, and for a moment I believe we're going to have a repeat scene of last week. I step behind the large island in the center of my dining room, blocking him.

His arms drop to his sides. "I want you to make a choice."

"I've made my choice."

"You were given none." He replies darkly. "You were taken prisoner from your home planet, and forced to be a prize to be won in a tournament on Freiza's ship. Afterwards, you had no choice when you were moved to your next captor's quarters."

My eyes narrow at that.

"Then you were forced to come to a backwater planet, forced to hide from the locals so as not to draw attention to our little 'home' here then inadvertently draw Freiza himself here. You were commissioned to play a key role in this war, and without question you were forced into submission, used."

"That's not true! You've got it all wrong!"

He stalks across the space between us in no time, his figure blurring with the speed of his advance. He's an inch from my face. "Do I?" His low voice rumbles and I feel it reverberate throughout my chest.

I don't move. "You have been singing his praises this entire time Raditz, and then all of a sudden you change your tune because he's come back as a threat to you?"

Raditz surges towards me, and the look in his eyes frightens me so much that while backing away my hip catches on the corner of the island and I'm sent sprawling to the floor. Raditz is there in a split second. He latches onto my arms and jerks me upright, a mere centimeter from his face.

"He's no threat to me." He replies, the tendons in his neck standing out.

As a reflex my hands are raised to protect my face. I graze his lips with my fingertips. His mouth is set into a snarl. After a moment his features relax and his lips part softly.

"You've got to stop this." I whisper almost silently. I know he'll hear me. I feel a single tear escape the corner of my eye and I want to curse myself for allowing this to carry on so long. "You've got to let it go."

"I don't like the sound of that." He leans in slowly, and places he lips flush to my palm, inhaling deeply.

And then I hear the door slam. Vegeta is whistling, and strolls into the room looking for me.

The reaction from Vegeta is exactly as I'd imagined it would be had he come home during any of our conversation. He was no longer the calm, silent leader. His features darkened like black thunderheads blocking a beautiful white sun. His fists clenched together and I heard a rumbling emitting from his chest, even from where I was. His lips curled back over his teeth, and I could see a visible aura of pure energy surrounding him.

"Vegeta, wait." I say hoarsely. "Wait, this isn't what it looks like. I-I fell."

Raditz kept his eyes solely on Vegeta as his lifted my limp form from off the ground then moved me away from his body. His own fists clenched, his knuckles cracking audibly.

Without thinking, I once again placed myself in between them. "Vegeta!" I shout. "Vegeta look at me."

"Bulma, I want you to leave this room."

"I will not." I reply sternly. "Vegeta, listen to me. I fell, Raditz helped me up."

Vegeta says nothing, advancing towards us, the rage still present in his features. At that moment I thought I was going to have to bury my best friend, if there was anything left of him to bury. I shuddered inwardly.

"Was that the way of it?" Vegeta directed his question to Raditz himself.

Raditz nods without another word.

The minutes dragged by with exhausting slowness, the ever-present ticking of the clock sounding like a countdown.

"He helped me up, and then let me go." I begin. "I'm here, waiting for _you_. See?"

Vegeta shifts his unwilling gaze to me, the fire slowly ebbing away. The aura of energy surrounding him slowly dissipates, allowing me to approach him without fear of being singed.

For the first time, I notice Vegeta's face, and the fresh, large bruise marring it. "Vegeta, what happened?" I gasp, my hand reaching to touch his injured eye. He doesn't even flinch, still staring at Raditz. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like 'nothing.'" I mutter, fussing over him in an attempt to distract him.

"You may want to go see to your brother." Vegeta tells Raditz. "Nappa pummeled him pretty good, he's outside."

"And Nappa?" I hear Raditz ask, voice tense.

"He's calmed some, after a little persuading on my part." Vegeta smirked. "He's in his place nursing a severe headache."

"Did Nappa cream himself against that formation?" I ask, snickering.

"Yep." Vegeta returned. "It's not surprising really. Kakkarot has dodged him like that three times already. It's a good training exercise for Nappa, though. If only he'd learn something."

I was relieved that Vegeta calmed enough under my caresses to hold a conversation. I sensed no more anger in him, only mild irritation.

"I'll tend my brother then," Raditz walks past us, in such close proximity to Vegeta that I hold my breath. "Thanks for dinner, Bee." He adds, walking out of our home, leaving us to stand alone together in our kitchen.

Vegeta pulls me forward suddenly, curling me into his body, dipping me backwards and kissing my jawline. "And I'll tend to you."

I can't help myself, I giggle. I lightly push him away. He reluctantly lets me stand upright, still keeping a grasp on my hips. "What are we going to do about this eye?" I ask him rhetorically, once again placing my hand there.

He looks at me curiously. He cocks his head to one side and continues to survey my face. After a while, his studious gaze embarrasses me. "What?" I ask, tucking a non-existent hair behind my ears, straightening my bun, wiping at the corners of my mouth. "What are you staring at?"

Vegeta's arms shift slightly upwards, his fingers stretching over the width of my back effortlessly. "You."

I shift nervously. Vegeta continues to look at me, not breathing, not speaking, or moving. Only his eyes are. His eyes rove over every inch of my face, taking me all in. His classic smirk appears.

I blush. "OK… I've got to finish putting these things away." When I attempt to extricate myself from his arms he lifts one palm to my cheek and slowly lowers his face to meet mine.

With a gentleness I did not believe him capable of Vegeta lightly presses his lips against my own. I stand completely still, unsure how to respond. In times past, when Vegeta kissed me, and I returned the kiss, it led to my physical injury. I knew Vegeta felt guilty seeing the bruises on my face, neck and arms, so I tried not to contribute as much as possible. Vegeta seemed not entirely in control when he had anything to do with me.

I rested my arms lightly on his chest and held completely still. I felt Vegeta's arms tighten around me, constricting me and forcing my head backwards, nearly blocking my airways. For this reason only, I struggled slightly against him.

He growled in response and lifted me onto the counter in our kitchen eliciting a small, surprised cry from me. I gripped his shirt with both fists and tried to pull away from him, trying to breathe a little. He was having none of it. He reached behind me and clasped my neck, pulling me closer. His fingers laced through my hair, knotting in my bun. He huffed in frustration and pulled the band from my hair roughly.

"Ouch!" I holler. But he covers my lips with his once more and silences me. My hands are now gently on either side of his bearded face, trying to calm him. This frustrates him and he nips my bottom lip with his teeth attempting to get a response from me. Some sort of noise emits from my throat, earning me an emphatic growl in return.

He breaks away from my lips and stares at my dazed expression for a moment.

"I'm taking you upstairs."

I glance down and see that he's got both fists clutching the outside of my skirt, the tendons standing out pronounced. Before I can protest he hauls me over his shoulder and moves with such speed to the second story that I nearly faint.

He sets me on my feet in our bedroom and attacks me again, kissing me with an intensity that I've never felt from him.

So much confusion looms in my mind, crowding my thoughts. Raditz's words course through the corners of my mind. Could Vegeta not consider us actually married? And if so, what exactly am I giving away here, something signifying undying love, or something that's being taken advantage of?

Vegeta begins to unbutton the top few buttons of my blouse with his teeth, and I've decided I've had enough. I needed some answers.

"Vegeta?" I bring my hands up to push him away.

He removes my hands with his own, lowering me down onto our bed. "Vegeta, wait." I place my hands against his chest and leave them there, attempting to make eye contact with him.

Frustrated, he grabs both of my hands and slams them down onto the pillows, once again attacking my throat with a voracity that's near violence. And all of a sudden, I forgot why I was protesting.

Vegeta lets go of my wrists and reaches around me, grasping my waist with one muscled arm, and latching onto my calf with the other, hitching my leg around his hip and pulling me upright.

And then something happened, something I wasn't even close to expecting. The force with which Vegeta pulled my leg, resulted in a sharp pain in my joint and a loud grating noise, what could be likened to a snap.

I screamed as the pain shot through my body.

Vegeta heard the noise too, and with an ill look on his face he swiftly reached across my abdomen and popped my hip bone back into place. I screamed once again, loud enough for the whole complex to hear.

Vegeta got up from the bed and flipped the light switch on. He sat next to me, and despite my protestations, lifted me up into a sitting position and in one quick movement had my skirt torn off of me, making sure that he had in fact restored order to the damage he'd done.

I was in too much shock and pain to be embarrassed about Vegeta seeing me in my underwear. He cradled my head against his chest and rocked me from side to side.

"Hold on." He said. He left the room and was back in seconds with a black bag full of vials. He pulled one out of the pack and held it up for me to see. I recognized it as a very concentrated dose of pain medication used commonly on Earth, and I suspected Lileena too.

"Not too much." I told him breathlessly. My fists gripped the bed sheets, wrinkling the fine material.

He nodded and applied the proper amount to a syringe, then in one swift movement injecting it into my vein. I winced. He held my hand while we waited for the pain killers to take effect. When they finally did, I felt my grip on his hand relax.

Vegeta slowly got up and flipped the lights back off in our bedroom, the kitchen lights glowed dimly from below, making his large frame entirely black to my eyes. He was in such a hurry to get me up to the bedroom that he forgot to turn off the lights downstairs.

Vegeta sat lightly on the edge of the bed with his back to me, no longer holding my hand. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

He stayed that way for a while. I finally regained the strength to scoot over to his side and place my hand gently on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact.

"Vegeta?"

"I could have killed you." He responded gruffly. "I shouldn't be anywhere near you."

My grip on his shoulder tightened in my desperation to keep him where he was. "Vegeta, please. Don't."

"What was I thinking…?" He muttered to himself.

"Vegeta?" I attempt to call him back to me. "Vegeta, please come here."

"Come there?" He asks incredulously. "Are you insane?"

"Yes, come lay here next to me. You're never here in the bed with me." I smile faintly. "And now you are for the first time in twelve days? And you're trying to leave me? I don't want you to go." I rub his arm reassuringly. "No matter what's happened." I pull on him, I could have been pulling against a boulder for all the good it was doing me. "Please?"

He glances sideways at me. "I-" He begins, "I'm sorry." He finally whispers, the words sounding foreign to him.

I shush him and pull at him again. He removes my hand from his shoulder and strides out of the room.

I stare after him, willing him to come back. I'm left in bed alone, my hand still outstretched to him. I drop my head to the pillows and feel a few tears escape. I felt so awful that he felt so awful. I've never heard him sound more helpless.

My eyelids flutter. The medicine is already kicking in, and I can feel myself drifting.

Not a moment too soon Vegeta walks through the door once again and climbs into the bed with me, his arms draped over me protectively. I cling to his neck and nuzzle into him. He runs his fingers through my hair, separating the curls.

"I won't hurt you that way again." He says aloud, and I detect a bit of sadness and remorse.

But I've already drifted off to sleep, completely secure and happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke the next day later than I have since my arrival on Lileena two years ago. It surprises me to learn that I have a few visitors.

Gohan climbs up onto my bed and wheedles himself into my lethargic arms. The medicine Vegeta gave me last night really knocked me out. He must have given me too much.

"What are you doing here, baby?" I coo to Gohan, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

A moment of panic filters through me. Raditz is normally the only one that brings Gohan to me. My eyes open wide to take in the room around me. They come to rest on Chi-Chi's form, sitting at my window, looking over me affectionately.

"Good afternoon, dear." She says softly. "How are you feeling? Hungry?"

I shake my head mutely. "Chi-Chi, what are you doing here?"

"Well!" She exclaims, with mock offense. "It's good to see you too!" She chuckles and comes to sit next to me on my bed. She reaches behind me to fluff my pillows.

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi." I apologize. "It's just, you're _never_ here. What's going on?"

She smiles and pats my leg. "I came to see how things were running out here. Kakkarot is never home anymore, you know. Is it funny that I feel that I'm neglecting _him_?" Her lilting laugh echoes throughout my room. "I don't know really. I just figured I should make some spare time and maybe meet him halfway." She winks at me.

Gohan pulls at a lock of my hair, nuzzling underneath my chin and yawning.

"And Gohan was missing you too." Chi-Chi adds.

I smile and close my eyes once again, smelling that fresh baby smell that always emanates from him.

"Chi-Chi?" I ask. "Where is Vegeta?"

Chi-Chi gets up and straightens her skirt. "Vegeta is outside training with Nappa. You can't hear that?"

"Chi-Chi."

"It's louder than any thunderstorm I've ever heard." She pulls the light curtains away and stares out the window again.

"Chi-Chi?"

"I don't know how you stand it."

"Chi-Chi!" I cry hoarsely. I feel Gohan shift in my arms and then grumble at me. Chi-Chi looks at me suddenly. "_Why_ are you here?" I ask pointedly.

"I told you why. I'm here for Kakkarot, and Gohan wanted to see you."

"I don't believe you." I say suspiciously.

She comes over to me and helps me to sit up, fluffing another pillow under my back. "Alright, alright." She sighs. "Vegeta asked me to come."

"Mhm. Why?"

"Well, before you freak out, let me explain what I know in its entirety. OK?"

"Alright. I won't say a word until you're finished." My heart hammers in my chest.

"OK," She begins slowly. "Last night at about four in the morning I get a call from Vegeta. And let me tell you, that alone surprised me. I haven't spoken to Vegeta since he asked me to draw up that marriage license for him. And I thought _that_ was the weirdest conversation I'd ever had." She chuckled once at the memory. "He was very worried about you. He didn't tell me any details, so don't worry. He simply said that you were injured and he needed me here to be with you in case you needed anything." She sighs exasperatingly. "I was incredulous, I asked him why in the world your father couldn't do it, or even he himself. It's not like I don't have a planet to run or anything, you know?"

"You didn't have to come all this way Chi-Chi. I can take of myself." I responded soothingly.

"Well, as it turns out, there was more to the story than that." She replied.

I waited patiently as she continued to gather her thoughts.

"Vegeta asked me here because he didn't necessarily want to worry your father with any of the 'details?'" She held her fingers up to form quotations. "Something about it being embarrassing for you."

Well he's certainly right, I wanted to say aloud. I couldn't imagine trying to explain to my father the reason my hip suddenly slipped out of socket. I suspected Vegeta didn't want anyone else to know either. As if Raditz needed any more ammo to use against us.

"OK." I prod her to continue.

"Bulma, Vegeta sent me here to persuade you to come back to the palace with me."

"He what?" I shouted. "Why? Does he not want me here anymore? I have to speak with him." I toss my legs over the side of my bed, attempting to stand. The pain shooting through my leg send me toppling back down. Gohan rolls from my lap next to me on the bed, never waking.

"Easy Bulma. Let's talk about this."

"I need to talk to _him_." I say angrily.

"Hey now." Chi-Chi begins sternly. "I didn't want to be involved in anything between you two either. But think about it for a moment. Vegeta _wanted_ me to be. OK? So let's talk some more."

I stare at the floor and say nothing.

"Do you want me to go on?"

"There's more?"

She places her hand over mine. "Vegeta says that he wants you to go to the palace with me, and stay out of the way. He can't focus."

I pull my hand back. I can't believe she came all this way to insult me, and put herself in affairs that are none of her business.

"Now, those were his exact words." She smirks and raises an eyebrow at me. "Which means in Vegeta-speak that he's afraid for your health."

A confused expression crosses my face.

"He doesn't trust himself with you anymore, Bulma. He wants you as far away from him as possible right now."

"But… But I can't do that! I've been waiting so long to have him near me again and now he's pushing me away?" Tears of anger threaten to spill. "He's not going to be able to get rid of me that easily."

"See?" She points a finger at me. "That right there is why he recruited my help. He _will_ get rid of you that easily. He's attempting to go about this in a more gentleman-like way, which is a credit to him. He could _easily_ hog-tie you and fling you into the palace and lock the doors." Chi-Chi chuckles at the image that must be in her head. "He asked me to persuade you to avoid an argument and a scene."

"Yes, apparently he has more _important_ matters than dealing with me." I pout.

Chi-Chi gets up from the bed. "His incessant training enables him to keep you alive, Bulma. You know that."

"But, Chi-Chi, come on! To just get rid of me like that because I'm a distraction? How is that fair?"

"It's not. But it _is_ for the best." She shuffles around my room, picking up my clothes off the floor. "I'm also here to help you pack."

My irritation flares. "Is that the only reason I'm being shipped out?" I ask Chi-Chi. She stands upright and looks at me curiously. "What other reason could there be?" The innocence in her eyes convinces me that she knows nothing of Raditz's feelings for me, or Vegeta's suspicions.

"I want to see him."

"You can try, he's outside pounding the lights out of Nappa." She laughs and motions to the window.

I rise from the bed more carefully this time, careful not to wake Gohan, and hobble to the window throwing them back and hollering down to them.

"If you think you're just going to ship me out without saying a word about it to me yourself, you've got another thing coming!"

The force and shrill with which I call distracts Vegeta momentarily, giving Nappa a slight advantage to the hold Vegeta had him in. Nappa frees one arm and mercilessly punches Vegeta square in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground.

Within moments Vegeta is off the ground, climbing the stairs, standing behind me as I sit on the window's ledge.

"You screeched?" He asks calmly.

"Yes," I begin, turning to look him in the face. "Why are you sending me away?"

He levels a glare with me. "You know why."

"But I-"

"Bulma, I nearly killed you." He said.

I'm startled because it's been a very long time since he's used my name in public. "You dislocated my hip, Vegeta, it's not like you were trying to kill me."

"But can't you see how easily I might have?" He barks.

"Then what does that have to do with sending me away? I just won't let you touch me."

From the hallway Chi-Chi laughs. She pokes her head in and mouths, "I'm sorry." I hear her retreat down the stairs, leaving Vegeta and I with a sleeping Gohan.

Vegeta does nothing but stare at me.

"From Chi-Chi's reaction, I'm assuming that it's next to impossible to turn a Saiyan 'off.'" I state, almost as a question.

"You could say that. Look, it's just better that you're out of the house, out of the area and only in my head. You have no idea how difficult it is to concentrate with you so nearby."

"But, Vegeta you're away from me every _day_."

"It gets more and more difficult to stay away too." He throws back at me.

My mouth parts slightly in shock, I'm at a loss for words. I have no argument. What was I supposed to say to that? We shared the same house, I did see him every day, even if it was only for a few moments. With his sensitive ears and a Saiyan's fantastic sense of smell, he probably could hear me all day, and know exactly what I was doing. I guess I can see where that would get difficult to concentrate.

Vegeta kneels next to me and places his hands in my lap. "Please believe that this is for the best. Please do not be giving me any trouble, OK?"

I nod once, my lip pushed out in a pout.

"I'll come and visit you." He promises with his voice barely above a whisper.

I smile and he comes forward to kiss me very lightly on my lips, cradling my face gently in his hands.

"See?" I whisper back. "You just need practice." I giggle and pat his face with my hand.

He bends forward, resting his forehead against my own and breathes all of his air out in one gust. "You see, this is why you've got to go." He chuckled with me, then kissed the top of my head.

"OK. Come and see me tonight?"

He shakes his head no. "When you're completely healed. I'll come then."

I cast my eyes downward and nod sadly. When I look up again to ask him something, Vegeta is gone. In the distance I hear the Gravity Chamber begin humming as it's charged up.

After a few moments, Chi-Chi comes back in with one suitcase. "I'm going to hold things up, and you tell me if you'd like to take them."

I wipe my nose on my skirt. "You mean we're not taking _all_ of my things?"

"Well, you don't plan on staying indefinitely, do you?" She snickered. When she sees my expression she adds, "Honey, this is just temporary, believe me."

"But he sounded so final."

"Oh, he is. But you two won't need a chaperone for long. Look and me and Kakkarot. He's a Saiyan and I'm human. We made it work. It'll be alright, don't you worry." She smiles at me. "Vegeta's behavior is not new to me, Kakkarot was the same way. But it just takes practice."

We finished packing my things then enlisted Kakkarot and Raditz in loading them all into the back of Chi-Chi's massive hovercar.

Raditz leaned in nearer to me and whispered, "At least now I can stop worrying about you." He reaches out and lightly squeezes my fingertips. I kiss my father goodbye and reassure him of my health.

"I just need a change of scenery." I say.

"Sure, my dear. Sure." He replies, his brow furrowed.

Vegeta does not make a reappearance.


	15. Chapter 15

"Gohan, no! Don't do that!" I whisper harshly as the little monster runs with a speed beyond normal for a three-year-old boy behind the nearest doorframe, abandoning the potted plant he was uprooting. I jog over to the incriminating spot and peek around the corner to see where he'd gone. He's nowhere in sight. I look once down the long corridor on my right, then to my left. Not a trace of him. I straighten and put my hands on my hips, huffing audibly.

_That little booger is getting faster,_ I think to myself. His advances never cease to amaze me. It still staggers me that he's the same little boy that I held in my arms just a couple years ago. I often reflect at how fast time has flown by, and all that's happened in that period.

In the seven days that I've been here I've found that life at the palace can never be boring with little Gohan around. As part of my cover, I've been tending the toddler while Chi-Chi handles matters of state, and Kakkarot is off training night and day. Gohan is not allowed to train with his father so the only time he is parted from me is when he goes to sleep in his parent's bedroom at night. The boy is old enough to be sleeping alone in his own room, especially because he is part Saiyan. I don't know that I ever would have pegged Chi-Chi as the over-protective mothering type. But that she is and wishes him to be as close to her as possible while he is in such a feeble state. When the child sleeps, you could set a bomb off right next to his ears and he likely wouldn't hear it. Chi-Chi fears the worst, and perhaps rightly so.

It was quite a change for me to witness that sort of devotion from a mother. I never had the same experience growing up, my own mother having passed away when I was very young. I grew up knowing only my father.

I love my father very much. I attribute everything that I am today as a successful businesses woman, a professional scientist and doctor of medicine to him alone. The only thing I took from the mother I never knew are my looks, as everyone would say. Or my ever-lasting devotion, as my father would say.

That I could agree with.

I have heard nothing from Vegeta. He must be training gruelingly. Kakkarot is home every night though, a fact which I envy Chi-Chi.

He'll be sociable, talking animatedly about the stunts he'd pulled on Nappa that day, and then leave when Chi-Chi and Gohan have gone to bed. Excepting Kakkarot, the rest of the Saiyans stay away. Even though I'm inside a castle full of people, and I've grown close to Chi-Chi, I must admit I still feel lonely without all those tall brooding Saiyans around. When Kakkarot comes back home, he awakens a sense of familiarity in me, but when he goes, he leaves a hole that's gaping like a wound. When he goes I remember who wasn't here with us at all.

Because Chi-Chi's planet is a peaceful one, she has kept the Saiyans as well as the existence of the Gravity Chamber a secret. There was a complete uproar when it became known to the people on Lileena that their Princess's new husband was not only an alien, but a trained combat fighter. Chi-Chi was horrified to learn by the many offended people in the palace, that Kakkarot had been 'warming up' before his training right out in the middle of the Courtyard one morning. This was before the Gravity Chamber had been completed of course. Kakkarot was throwing kicks and punches and circling the courtyard with an amazing speed. Chi-Chi herself had to make numerous public apologies for her husband's behavior, with him standing beside her silently, writing it off as a hobby. Thankfully Raditz did not tease him too much. Since then, anything 'Saiyan' has been kept under wraps. _Totally_.

Down the hallway I hear a clatter and a strong male voice curse out loud. I stalk towards the outburst. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchens.

Upon entering the kitchen area, my mouth gapes open wide at seeing a whole potful of edible contents splashed all over the floor, as well as a very angry and red-faced Chef Gucci standing over it. I placed my hand over my mouth to stifle a chuckle as I see Gohan peeking his little head around the man's knees and looking at me sheepishly. I hold my palm out and motion for him to come to me, while attempting to hide my smile.

"Now Gohan," I say as he enters my arms. "Tell Chef Gucci that you are very sorry for ruining his culinary masterpiece." I nearly choke on laughter as Gohan looks at me seriously.

The chef has his eyes closed, and looks to be counting to himself. I back away quickly when I see his face slowly turning purple. I hope I can get Gohan out of earshot before the onslaught begins. Chef Gucci has been no fan of mine since my arrival. Evidently, I give Gohan too much running ground and freedom throughout the castle. "Things were much more orderly before _she_ came here." I overheard him say once.

"I am so so so so so so very sorry Mr. Chef." Gohan replies seriously. "I will stay out of your bloody kitchen from now on, sir."

I gasp. That word could only have come out of Gucci's rotten mouth.

He is still mumbling with his eyes closed when I pull Gohan out of the doorway and retreat down the hall towards his nursery. Not moments later I hear a crash along with a string of more curses. I quickly cover Gohan's ears and run the rest of the way, all the while laughing to myself.

I swung Gohan into his room and he giggled as I sat him down to play with his toys, securing the door tightly behind me. I heave a breath of relief.

To all members of the staff here in the palace, the only thing known about me was that my name was "Bee" and I was the new nanny, brought specially from off-planet. That little addendum explained my very exotic and wild hair color. Chi-Chi kept my identity a secret from her people, considering that I was very much involved with the Gravity Machine, something they knew nothing of. Should her people suspect that large structure in the jungle, she didn't want anyone knowing my involvement, as a protection to me.

I stroll to the large window on the opposite side of the room and settle myself down on the sill, content to watch the second sunrise of the day. Ironically enough, everything about Lileena's beauty I seemed to unwittingly associate with my dear friend, Raditz. It was moments like these that I missed his company the most. I sigh heavily as I remember the fun times we used to have. We used to take Gohan out on walks nearly every day around this time. Back when things were simpler. The walks were specifically designed for Gohan's benefit, considering he took a nap right after second sunrise. It soon became a ritual… even after the naps were no longer necessary.

The lodgings that were reserved for me here at the palace were spectacular. The palace itself was huge and grandiose, but I was used to it thanks to my time growing up in Capsule Corp. I soon knew the layout of the castle by heart, without much difficulty or interference. Because I was a "special employee" no one attempted to order me around, or intrude into my affairs.

There were only two stories to this structure. The building was large, but it was squat and spaced out with long corridors and shortcuts to each grand hall in a grid-like pattern. The entire complex had hardwood floors throughout, but in the middle of each hallway a purely white, thick, lush carpet lay. Instead of statues and golden ornaments, there were plants and colorful vases of all shapes and sizes at every turn. I soon learned they were Chi-Chi's mother's, and there was a strict no-touch policy that was well-known throughout the palace. Once a week, Chi-Chi herself cleaned and polished each and every one. It was a soothing motion for her, and I did not begrudge her the time spent away from Gohan. I understood the need to relax. My eyes drifted closed.

I rest my head against the window's framing. Today hit seven days on the mark since I arrived here at the palace with Chi-Chi and Gohan. Seven days according to the Lileenian calendar, about two weeks according to Earth's. Because of Lileena's longer daylight periods, the planet's full day consisted of about 46 hours, nearly doubling Earth's. Needless to say, I took frequent shots of sugar and caffeine in the form of self-made energy drinks in order to regulate my sleeping cycle. It hasn't worked thus far, and around this time of day I'm still exhausted. Evidently I'm not built like your average Lileenian.

I was startled by the door to the nursery squeaking open. _How did he get out? _I was sure that I'd have to run down the hall again to chase after Gohan. There's no telling what that chef might do to him if he interfered in his business again.

I stand up swiftly only to bring my bare foot down on one of Gohan's toy hovercrafts. I hiss at the pain in my foot and am brought up short by a soft snicker from the doorway.

My head snaps up and I'm stunned to see Raditz and Kakkarot standing by, smiles on their faces.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask in shock. "I thought everyone was on a strict training schedule?" I gesture outside. "Second sunrise _just_ began."

"We are." Kakkarot responds. "But, evidently Chi-Chi was getting tired of being ignored. She's contacted us all and told us that there was a mandatory dinner and that everyone must appear."

"Vegeta agreed to this?" I ask incredulously.

"He did. He said it was the least we could do because we were, after all-" Here Kakkarot and Raditz hold up their fingers to form imaginary quotations. "Renting her planet."

"And at no cost too." Kakkarot added.

"It's true." Raditz confirms. "I believe that's exactly what he said." He smiles warmly in my direction.

Despite myself, I blush, all the while thanking goodness that Vegeta wasn't here in this room with us. "Where is Vegeta?" I inquire, wanting to kick myself for not asking that question first.

"He and Nappa will be along later this evening. They wanted to take their final turn in the GR." Kakkarot responds.

Raditz stares at me coolly.

"I see." I respond. "Well, as long as you two are here you can watch the baby, I'm going to rest before dinner." As I attempt to make my escape to the door, Raditz holds out a hand, blocking my path.

"What?" I ask rudely.

"I think you should come and walk with us. We haven't seen you in a while. And Gohan could use the exercise, I'm sure…."

I narrow my eyes and look at Gohan who is now excitedly running around in circles and weaving through his father's legs shouting, "Walk! Walk!"

"Yeah! How 'bout it Bulma?" Kakkarot asks innocently.

I narrow my eyes in suspicion. I know exactly what's going on here. Raditz actually had an opportunity to corner me into spending quality time with him, and he was using his dope of a sibling and Gohan as a cover.

I pause and deliberate for a moment, attempting to remember how I was feeling just moments ago. How I was feeling when I was missing Raditz….

I want to slap him now. He ruins the image I have in my mind of him when he takes cheap shots like this. _He's _not the one that will have to deal with Vegeta's attitude later.

" 'Mon Bee!" Gohan shouts, clinging to my legs. " 'Mon! Peese go with us?"

Raditz smirks then winks at me.

I bare my teeth in response and spit, "Fine. Let's go." Without another word I duck under Raditz's arm to take off down the hall in a huff. I spin around startled when he grabs my forearm.

In the background I see Kakkarot with Gohan in his arms edging closer to the windowsill. Kakkarot nonchalantly swings the panel back on its hinges and disappears out of the window. I hear a soft thud echoing down below, followed by Gohan's uncontrollable giggles.

"Let's take the shortcut." Raditz says without inflection. My eyes pop open in panic. "We're up in the second story." I say flatly.

He says nothing and drags me to the frame, where he sits down, pulling me onto his lap. Before I can shout 'no', Raditz has me scooped in his arms and falls backwards out of the window. I'm so shocked and frightened that I can't even scream. I just cling to him for dear life.

Raditz recovers in time to land safely on his feet. When we hit the ground with a soft thud, his chest is rumbling with laughter. "Not over that yet, huh?" He asks rhetorically, tossing me lightly in air and catching me again. I swat at him and struggle to get down. He holds onto me longer than necessary, then plops me carelessly on my feet. I wait a moment to regain my balance before stomping with all my might on his foot.

"No, I'm not over it yet, you big jerk!" I holler. I'm satisfied to see him wince at my shrill voice. He reaches behind me, scoops my hair up and flips it over my head, draping it in my face. I flail my arms at him and stomp off in the direction of the trail. I brush my hair back out of my face, pulling it up in the tie I had on my wrist. I see Kakkarot and Gohan walking ahead of us, and I can hear Raditz still chuckling but easily following me on my heels.

He says nothing else, _knowing_ better than to provoke me further. He's fully aware of my fear, and yet takes advantage of it. _The big jerk_, I think to myself.

I choose to ignore him for the remainder of the day.

After about a minute we catch up. Gohan is sitting on top of his father's shoulders. "It's too bad Chi-Chi couldn't come," Kakkarot begins, sensing our proximity. "She loves this kind of thing."

"You'll have to come out with her tomorrow." I reply nonchalantly, but wishing the same thing. _Maybe she'd defuse some of the tension…._

We're walking along one of Lileena's many trails through the jungle. The final sun is very bright and as the rays fall through the tops of the dense, forested area the atmosphere turns a bright jade in appearance. I am reminded of a tropical rainforest back on planet Earth, the differences between the two jungles being minute. I think of the animal life that must be teaming in the tropical spaces on Earth, then consider the areas on Lileena and realize one _big_ difference.

I am sure there are animals in these forests, but I've never seen them. Animals in general do not like the predatory demeanor of the Saiyans, and manage to stay far, far away. I fear nothing in this area, in these woods, because the Saiyans often frequent them.

"So tell us, Bulma." Kakkarot starts again, startling me from my reverie. "What have you been up to these past few days? You must be relieved to not have to babysit a bunch of Saiyans." He laughs at his own joke.

I smile in return, "Nope, just the one." Gohan pulls on some of the branches of a nearby tree, causing the leaves to fall and shower over us.

"Probably missing Vegeta, right?"

"Always." I return, glancing pointedly at Raditz. He doesn't return my gaze. "When exactly will he be here anyways?" I ask. "Did he tell you?"

"Probably five minutes before dinner starts, you know how he is with his training." Kakkarot replies.

"Yes…." I trail. I knew all too well.

"You know," Kakkarot chuckles, "It still amazes me that he's been able to stay away from you for _this_ long. I swear that man worries more than Chi-Chi ever has. But don't tell him I said that."

I raise my eyebrows. "What?" I ask, shocked.

"Well, not that he'd ever admit to it." Kakkarot glances back at me. "But for sure worse than a woman. You know, when we were on board Freiza's ship, all those times he came to 'check' on you?"

I nod.

"Well, that's the most time he'd spent in his room _ever_." Kakkarot sounded amazed. "We didn't know what the hell was going on for the longest time."

"He had valuable cargo in there, who wouldn't check on it?" Raditz says with obvious coarseness.

I continue to ignore him as Kakkarot continues.

"And his numerous conversations with the doctor? They were like every day. Remember that, Raditz? Nappa was about to have a conniption. Ha! He was so confused for the longest time and was convinced that we were keeping him out of the loop."

"He's just an idiot. You and I knew what was going on. We can't explain everything to him as if he were a child." Raditz mumbles.

"Oh really…?" I respond to Kakkarot. My brain is running a million miles a minute to decipher this new information I'd been given. Raditz never really divulged this much on our walks alone.

"Sure, his visits to the laboratory were counted on as pretty regular. It was a necessary thing, we understood." Kakkarot responded, corroborating with Raditz's statement. "It was to help the mission along."

"Right…" I trail.

"But, you…" He scoffs. "You weren't even needed but for the final stage of the plan, which was just getting you off Freiza's ship. None of us could really figure out why in the world he came to see you so often."

Raditz clears his throat audibly, and locks his arms behind his back, straightening his spine with a practiced rigidity. I hear his joints crack. Kakkarot carries on, oblivious.

"After putting all the pieces together we figured… Well, we figured there was more to it than just the mission. When he entered that tournament… man, that was unbelievable!" He recounts, almost to himself. "Vegeta has _never_ participated in any kind of sport like that. He always said it was a perfect farce for Freiza and his goons to study our fighting techniques."

"Wise thought." I chimed in.

Kakkarot continues on as if uninterrupted. "Vegeta was also too proud and too stubborn to 'perform' for that tyrant. His words, not mine. Nappa and I fought in them as often as we were available to, just to relieve some of the boredom, you know?" He shrugs. "Looking back on it now… it probably wasn't the best idea we've ever had."

"Definitely not," Raditz muttered, moving a branch out of my path.

"Yeah… Well we always tried to avoid Zarbon and Dodoria in the ring though. If we squared off with either of them we'd be forced to put in all the stops, and that surely would've pissed Vegeta off royally. Those two are not very trustworthy anyways, but you probably already figured that."

I shudder at the casual mention of Freiza's right- and left-hand men. "Yes." I respond.

"They were always the toughest opponents in the arena… and came out on top every time they fought. Although, fairness wasn't in their repertoire and, in fact, very far from it. They were fond of cheap tricks and even tag-teaming in the tournaments where tagging was supposed to be against the rules… And as if Vegeta needed more reason to blast them into oblivion." He shakes his head back and forth in remembrance.

"I remember those two all too well… They never _did_ have a good effect on him, Vegeta did they?" I respond rhetorically.

"Oh, gosh no." Kakkarot scoffed. He flips around and faces us while continuing backwards. "Raditz! Do you remember when we finally found where Bulma would be the day that Freiza decided to take Earth?"

I glance at Raditz who simply nods in acknowledgement.

"Wait, what do you mean 'decided to?'" I interrupt.

"We had been charged with the ground clearance of part of the surface area in that sector for days, nearly a week according to Earth's schedule." Raditz confirmed. "A lot of Freiza's soldiers were doing the same in other areas that were sanctioned." He scoffs ironically. "Never thought world domination could be so orderly, did you?" The mocking tone in his voice gave me goose bumps.

Kakkarot ignores us and wastes no time getting back on track. "Aw _man_!" He places a hand over his eyes for emphasis. "You should have _seen_ Prince Vegeta's _face_ when he saw Dodoria drag you over to where Zarbon was standing. I've never seen him look that deadly."

"You saw that?" I ask in confusion.

"Well, yeah." Kakkarot replies. "We were staking out the place, remember? That building that you were about to enter was close to your house, wasn't it? We saw you sitting on the sidewalk, after the first few explosions hit. We realized fairly quickly which ones of Freiza's reserve were involved. Do you remember?" He asks me.

"Yeah… The Ginyu Force? I remember that name being shouted when all hell broke loose. Vegeta said they ambushed him that last day on Freiza's ship too…. They're a little bit of a nuisance, aren't they?" I say, glowering at the memory.

"Right. It was kind of a shock to see Dodo and Zarbon there though, wasn't it Raditz?"

"Mhm." Raditz replies, looking off into the trees.

Kakkarot laughed out loud. "After Vegeta was convinced by Nappa that you weren't going to die right there in front of us, he relaxed a bit… but then you caught Dodoria's attention and Vegeta started pacing like a caged animal. _I_ was even a little afraid of what he was contemplating."

"Go on." I reply.

"Well, we were able to calm him enough to wait the situation out just a little bit longer…. And then Zarbon touched your face. Do you remember his reaction _then_, Raditz?" Kakkarot asked incredulously. "Vegeta very nearly gave away our position. He sprinted towards the edge of the cliff we were watching from and, if it hadn't been for Nappa's anticipation, we would have been in for it. He grabbed Vegeta and it took the effort of all three of us to keep him in place." Kakkarot lets out a quick breath at the memory and smiles. "And the rest is history." He turns his back to us again. "Nappa sticks a syringe in you, which he enjoyed I'm sure, and you woke up in Vegeta's quarters. And here we are."

When I make no reply, Kakkarot starts whistling a fast-paced tune, pretty soon Gohan joins in and no one else speaks for the remainder of the hour.

XXXXXX

When we arrive back at the palace, Chi-Chi comes forward in a dash to the main corridor to meet us. She threw her arms around Kakkarot and he hugged her back with a smile on his face. Gohan pulled a little on her hair.

"Been a long day, dear?" Kakkarot asked soothingly.

I did not know that Saiyans were this sentimental. I shoot a questioning look at Raditz. His expression was stoic and betrayed nothing.

"Ugh," Chi-Chi said. "You have _no_ idea."

"Wanna talk about it?"

My mouth nearly gapes open. I've never heard any of the others use this kind of talk and concern.

"No, let's not get into to it right now, we'll talk later, OK?" She sidesteps Kakkarot, her son and her brother-in-law to link arms with me, propelling me towards the servant's quarters, where I was staying.

The 'servant's quarters' were anything but. They were lavish little apartments complete with a kitchenette, sitting room, bedroom, library and a bathroom. I quickly made it my own. Chi-Chi was a fan of flowers and plants, I had learned, and had many sent to my rooms with instructions for each. The way she made me baby the plants she gifted me, reminded me of my care for her only son. Although, those instructions were less specific, considering I'd already had years of practice with him.

"Now," Chi-Chi began, drawing me out of my thoughts. "Were you planning on actually looking like a lady tonight, or is this the best you've got?" She asks me with a smirk on her face. She gestures to my messy ensemble. "I mean, what is this?" She pulls at the fabric attached to my hip.

"They're jeans."

"What?" She looks so confused that I laugh.

"They're called blue jeans back on Earth. Jeans for short. I constructed these myself. I used a rough cotton material for starters, from one of the many empty canvass sacks that used to be filled with flour, and then made my own alterations, some dye, a bit of stitching and voila!"

Chi-Chi pauses in the large hallway, and looks at me quizzically.

"Oh… um, that means, 'There you have it!'" I chuckle nervously. She arches her eyebrow and continues towing me down the hall, I glance back and see that Kakkarot and Raditz are following behind at a little bit of a distance. They seem to be conversing about something else entirely. Kakkarot is laughing. Raditz has Gohan perched on his shoulders.

"You'll thank me, I have a very special gown for you." Chi-Chi says.

"A gown? But, Chich, I thought this was just going to be a light social dinner…"

"I'm a fan of extravagance." She winks at me. "Besides! I never get to do this. Having you all at the palace at the _same time for dinner_? That's never happened before. It's a pretty big deal."

I shrug. "If you say so… OK, I'll humor you. But, I doubt what I wear will make a difference to these guys." I throw a thumb over my shoulder.

"We'll make sure that it does." She says confidently, patting my arm.

XXXXXXXXX

After the second sun had gone down, and Gohan was tucked in for the night with his four nurses standing watch, it was time to put on my dress, fix my hair and actually apply a little makeup for the 'special occasion.'

Chi-Chi telephoned my room to tell me not to forget to put on the makeup, "especially the eye-liner." I did as best I could with the makeup, but was more focused on getting my hair to look right. Lileena's summer was slowly coming to an end, but the nights were still humid, wreaking havoc on my curly hair. I opted to just pull it out of my face, in my signature bun and not worry about it. I thought it looked fine, and I'm sure no one would even notice if I did anything different with it anyhow.

Well, Chi-Chi might…. But then again, I _am_ wearing _makeup_ upon her request, as well as a dress. I'm sure that's enough to pacify her.

The dress is something other-worldly. I have seen beautiful dresses, well gowns, in my days of sitting near the catwalk at various different fashion shows on Earth. But, this dress… this dress was something else entirely. It was a floor-length gown and was a very well fitted silhouette with a mermaid-like hemline that started about mid-thigh. The thick shoulder straps fell away and draped perfectly over my arms. The dress was a stark white. Chi-Chi felt that white best suited my unusual turquoise hair color. I was secretly so excited that I could barely keep myself in check. The dress was tailored perfectly, and fit perfectly. I had never owned anything like it, and was excited to see Vegeta's reaction, as trivial as that may sound.

Raditz and I hadn't spoken since our little exchange that afternoon. I felt bad about it now, but after everything that was said today, I imagine it was difficult for Raditz to even consider the thought of 'us.' Kakkarot had made it very obvious that I meant more to Prince Vegeta than mere 'valuable cargo,' as Raditz had said. Vegeta's behavior on the ship was obvious to everyone, not just to Freiza and his men.

After slipping on the dress Chi-Chi gave to me, and the heels that went with it, I stared at myself in the mirror and breathed a few deep breaths. I recited a silent chant to myself, hoping that nothing bad happened tonight. Hoping against hope, really, that Raditz and Vegeta would get along and make it through another night. Also, that Nappa would keep his fat mouth shut, which was un-bloody-likely.

I rolled my eyes at this and stalked out the door of my chamber, in a rush to finally see Vegeta. I was relieved that he kept his promise from a week ago. That he was indeed coming to see me now that I was fully healed.

My excitement at this propelled me forward. Upon entering the main dining hall, I was taken aback by the lighting and decoration. The entire room was low-lit and ensconced in sheer red fabric. The 18-foot ceilings were supported by large marble pillars, which were wrapped in sheer red lace, lining all sides of the hall. The dining area was completely covered with red carpet decorated with green, white and deep purple designs.

The table in the middle of the hall could have served fifty people, but there were only enough place settings for seven. Chi-Chi had made the special effort of inviting my father, of which I was grateful. I didn't like abandoning him to those four Saiyan men all by himself a week ago, but he seemed alright now. He was spending the evening talking with Nappa, which surprised me. I saw Kakkarot a little ways to my right and asked him about it.

"Oh, your dad is attempting to explain the workings of the Gravity Chamber to Nappa. He keeps injuring himself. Maybe by the time you get back, Nappa will know more about that thing than you will!" He laughs loudly.

"Ha." I reply sarcastically, with a goofy look on my face.

I turn my back on him and run squarely into another Saiyan, who doesn't bend against my impact. I may as well have run into a wall. I bounce back, rock back on my heels and almost topple to the floor, but Vegeta catches my arms and steadies me.

I smile, waiting for him to take me into an embrace.

But, Vegeta continues to hold me at arm's length, studying me, a concentrated look on his face. I blink a few times, and smile politely, waiting. He appears to be warring within himself, and doesn't seem to know whether to release me or embrace me. After a few moments' time, he swiftly pulls me to him, clutching at my waist and shoulders. He doesn't let go for a solid five minutes. He does nothing else but hold onto me, not seeming to care who saw. I close my eyes and hugged him back. It was like living here in the palace without him was trying to live day by day treading through sand. The days seemed to grow longer and longer, and I became more exhausted with waiting. My healing time seemed to slow the more anxious I became and seven days now seemed longer than the two years we were apart prior.

Vegeta finally let me go when Chi-Chi chinks her glass with her knife and calls everyone to attention.

"Dinner is almost served everyone!" She shouts emphatically.

Chi-Chi looks stunning. She's wearing a very deep red, floor-length dress with white gloves. The dress is simple, with only one thick, diagonal strap crossing over her left shoulder. She is wearing her straight, raven black hair down for a change, and its length reaches her hips.

She sits my father at the head of the large table for dinner. My dad, who stands at 5'7", looks silly sitting in the place of authority, as opposed to either of the two royals present. The Ox King was absent for the evening, out on a hunting retreat with the favorites of his court, or inner circle.

Chi-Chi and Kakkarot sit across from each other at the dinner table, as was the custom for married couples on planet Lileena. The distance between them amounted to about six feet. I sit next to Chi-Chi and Vegeta then sits across from me, next to Kakkarot.

The only two remaining are Raditz, and the bald one. I don't know which one would be worse to sit next to, Raditz for Vegeta's sake or Nappa for mine. Chi-Chi, completely oblivious, motions for Raditz to take the seat next to me. Vegeta says nothing as we make eye-contact across the table.

As we all settle in and I lean on the elbow that's opposite Raditz, the food starts to flow through the doors. Dish after dish of every culinary masterpiece known to Lileena. Chi-Chi has really outdone herself tonight. Not only were the dishes beautiful in their variety, but they were also proportionate to the group she was entertaining.

For a brief moment a pang of jealousy shot through me. After all, hadn't I just been feeding and entertaining them last week? I suppose I was missing the life I had created for myself in our little clearing more than I thought.

I quickly squashed the feelings of jealousy for there was no need for it. I had no reason to be territorial. I lamented to myself that Chi-Chi _never_ got to do this kind of thing for her husband. And she'd known this group for a good long while. They were part of her family before they were mine.

… _before they were mine_.

It's the first time that I've ever used the term 'family' in connection with the Saiyans. Sure, Vegeta was my husband… but it was more than that. Kakkarot and Raditz were no kin to me and the only bond they shared with Vegeta was a brotherhood, not blood. And, yet… they felt more like family to me than my relatives back on Earth. I had so few there anyways and I scarcely saw them. I was also so wrapped up in myself that I barely remembered their names when they came calling, but here… Here was different. Here was home. _I_ revolve around the Saiyans. It was a new experience, but an altogether welcome one. More than welcome.

I loved them.

Through all of this hell and turmoil I've found comfort and a family. A strong, capable family that cares for and protects me. It astounds me to learn how fortunate I've become. How much worse my life could have been! To be sold off-planet to slavers for a price? To be violated by every member of Freiza's guard, perhaps even Freiza himself? To be made into sport for his men?

But, no. That didn't happen.

I look across the table at my husband, Prince Vegeta, and immediately our eyes meet.

_How could I have ever doubted him?_

It seems so impossible now. From moment one, he's been protecting me at his own cost, even before I was aware of his existence.

My eyes rove over his bare shoulders and neck, where the jagged skin of his scars are gleaming in the low light. Tears well up within me as I realize the pain he's suffered because of me. At that moment all I want to do is crawl across the table and into his arms, to somehow comfort him. I can never repay what he's suffered.

He seems to sense my distress and raises an eyebrow in alarm. He makes as if to stand. I hold my hand out to stop him, and when I rise he stands anyway.

"Excuse me." I begin with a trembling voice. I turn to Chi-Chi. "I just need some air."

Chi-Chi stands up next to me. "Are you OK? Bulma, you should sit down, your face is flushed."

I skip away from her reach. "That's the problem, I just need some fresh air. It's OK. I'm alright." I smile at her in what I hope is a reassuring smile. "Excuse me." I say politely to the crowd. Chi-Chi nods once and reluctantly lets me go. I don't look at Raditz as I pass, but I feel his tension and concern in the air around me.

There are multiple entrances to the balcony that surrounds this wing of the palace. I move with hurried steps towards one of them and push the large glass doors open. I step out into the cooling night air and wipe the offending tears from my cheeks.

When Lileena's suns go down, the air cools a good ten to fifteen degrees. Compared with the days' heat, it's a welcome relief.

I place my hands on the balcony's ledge and breathe deep, closing my eyes.

I didn't have long to wait alone.

I knew that Vegeta would come after me, pride be damned. He's never been more than a mile away from me since his homecoming. My being out of his sight now, after a solid week of our being apart, was likely an unsettling thing.

I feel a warm palm at my elbow.

"What?" He asks seriously, nudging me slightly, so that I turn to face him. I look up at him with a tear-stained face. I've wiped what I could from my cheeks, but I know he can tell. "What is it?" He continues, looking about and taking in our surroundings. Always on edge.

"I was…" I pause, continue, "I was just thinking, that's all. Reflecting on all this." I gesture to my surroundings. "How I came to be here, what I left, what I lost, then finally what I gained back." I finish with a whisper.

Vegeta drops his hand and his face remains impassive. He just looks at me. "I intruded. I'll leave you." He turns and walks swiftly towards the doors.

"No! Vegeta, wait." He pauses, his back still to me. I hear utensils clinking in the dining area, unaware. "That's not what I meant, you don't understand." I pull on his arm and he allows me to drag him back. "I did lose a home, my friends, my life."

Vegeta sighs heavily, and his jaw clenches tight.

"But-But that wasn't you Vegeta, that wasn't you. That was Freiza's doing. I know that, and I understand. Don't you see?" I reach up and clasp his face between my small palms. "You rescued me from a fate worse than death. You know very well what could have happened to me, had you not intervened."

I see his features darken. I hear a crack coming from the stone ledge of the balcony and see that Vegeta has his fist clenched around it. In an effort to contain his anger he's cracking the granite effortlessly. I place my hand over his, he relaxes almost immediately.

"Vegeta, I'm here and safe and happy _because_ of you, not in spite of. I love you."

His eyes narrow at that, as if he doesn't understand.

"_I love you._ And this place and my life. I'd follow you anywhere Vegeta. And I will ask of you only one thing."

He says nothing. The only response I receive is a raised eyebrow in question.

"Don't. Leave me. Again." I say with extreme emphasis, pausing between each word.

His eyebrows knit together and a scowl that I have now grown accustomed to mars his features. "We are not having this discussion. I will do what I believe to be best for you." He removes my hands from his face and holds them to his chest. "And what I say, goes. Period."

"I don't want to be parted from you again."

"Well that's too damn bad." He would have shouted had it not been for his grit teeth. "What I have decided has worked out pretty well, wouldn't you think?"

I try to pull away because I can feel I'm losing control again. "Let go." I say quietly.

He refuses.

I struggle as I say, "You don't understand!"

"No, YOU don't understand." He interrupts me. "Can't you see why I let you go that day?"

"Vegeta, this isn't relevant. What other choice did you have? You _had_ to let me go."

"Wrong! I made a decision. I needed you far away from me. I cannot have you near me while Freiza and his empire are a threat to us. I cannot have _him_ near _you_." He whispers, "I cannot stand the thought of it." His arms constrict me like a vise.

"You're near me now. What do you call this?" I ask petulantly.

"Greed." He lifts my face to looks into my eyes. "I had been away from you for so long… I… I just had to see you again. I was crazy-jealous of the men here that kept watch over you night and day."

The confusion on my face is likely the only thing that kept him talking.

"Do my actions in the clearing make more sense to you now? After nearly a year and a half, I had decided to come back to you. And if anything should happen… I thought myself strong enough to either leave again, or fight to defend you."

I clutch him tighter at the thought. He sighs heavily. "Now I don't know that I can back up that claim. My being here, now? I don't know what kind of repercussions this will have on the mission. I can't say. I've got a bad feeling about all this. I don't know what it is…" He inhales deeply through his nose. "But I can _feel_ it."

"You're just being paranoid, Vegeta. Stop."

He buries his face into the side of my neck and coaxes me to back into the granite railing. He places a hand on either side of me, locking me in. "Maybe you're right. I do tend to be a little more on edge when you're around, you know." I can feel him smirking.

"So I've noticed." I reply.

A thought crosses my mind. "Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you 'assign' Raditz to protect me?"

"I assigned _them_ to protect you." His tone is flat. "But, it's the last thing I said to Raditz before slinging him onto that gurney."

"I… I guess I just didn't realize."

He pulls back to look at me. "Why?"

_So he really had no choice in the matter initially._ I think to myself. "No reason, just a fly-away thought." I smile in what I hope is a reassuring way.

Vegeta stares at me motionless for what seems like an eternity before I interrupt his gaze.

"What are you staring at?"

He smirks. "I just can't believe that you're actually here, in my arms, healthy and safe and _alive_. You have no idea the kind of nights I've had, thinking of you dead." His eyes narrow in disgust and his fingers involuntarily grip the material at the back of my dress.

I again place my hands on either side of his face, and pull him down towards me. "I'm very much alive." I whisper. I softly place my lips against his, holding still for a moment before releasing him and pulling back a bit.

When I look back into his eyes, they're hungry. I can visibly see his jaw bones standing out along his cheeks, clenching and unclenching. He's got fistfuls of granite from clutching the rock behind me, as opposed to my waist. The look in his eyes is a determined one, one that I associate with a personal sense of nervousness. I gulp audibly.

Vegeta edges closer to me slowly, his head dipping and his arms inching closer, surrounding me. Then in a moment his demeanor has changed and he's a foot and a half from me, glaring at me.

"Why do you torture me woman? Do you _want_ me to hurt you? Is that it?"

"Shh!" I hiss, "Keep your voice down!" I point to the door that's still swung wide open on its hinges.

"I have a hard enough time resisting tearing into you when you're _not_ attempting to coax me to do it." He snarls.

"Fine, then stop touching me." I snap.

He points an accusing finger at me. "You're pushing my limits Bulma."

I cross my arms childishly across my chest and turn my back to him. "Fine."

A very long moment of silence continues. I can barely hear him breathing, and for a short moment I thought he'd left.

As I'm staring out into the night sky stubbornly, something catches my eye.

I see a few planets that seem to be a little out of alignment.

"That's strange…" I murmur.

When we first arrived on planet Lileena, I had plenty to do by way of construction to the Gravity Chamber. But, oftentimes, I had to send a request list to Chi-Chi for certain parts, and the order would sometimes take a day or two to fill. So, not only was I very busy directing the construction of the GR, designing all the combat features and also making the craft space-worthy, but I had some down-time on my hands.

I charted stars and planets in that down-time. Chi-Chi helped me build the current library that I have now, a great majority of the books there containing in-depth information about planet Lileena's constellations.

These stars, and what I assumed to be planets, didn't exactly add up right. I could see my favorite constellation, that of the six-headed lizard, but the fifty or so stars that were spackled in were… odd. And definitely _not_ supposed to be there.

I turned around to inquire of Vegeta and was startled to see the other Saiyans standing next to him, all staring into the same space I was.

The looks on their faces chilled me to the bone. All of them had their eyes narrowed and nostrils flared, fists clenched and arms shaking. Chi-Chi stood a few feet away from the group, off to the left, nearest me. She, too, was staring into the sky with a bewildered look on her face.

I take a step towards her and grab her gloved hand. "What is it?" I whisper.

"He found us." Raditz murmured.

"No, if he had he would have been more covert about it." Nappa replied.

"Then what's he doing?" Kakkarot interjected, hit teeth grit.

"He's staking out the place. He'll take Lileena by sunrise." Vegeta stated.

"What?" Chi-Chi's head snapped to attention. "What are you talking about? Are you saying that's Freiza up there?"

"Find my son, I'll find your father." Kakkarot began. "I want you to take Gohan and get the hell out of here as fast as you can. Take whatever ship you can find, leave Lileena and don't look back."

"If the ship is noticed, it _will_ be followed." Vegeta's voice stated calmly.

Kakkarot turned on him with a ferocity I'd never seen before. "And what do you expect me to do, sir? Surrender my family?"

Vegeta said nothing, but kept his back turned to him.

I was so busy watching Kakkarot's reaction that I did not notice Vegeta staring heart-wrenchingly at me. His expression seemed defeated.

Chi-Chi let out a strangled cry. "I have to get to my baby." She swept off of the balcony, everything else completely forgotten as she frantically ran the halls towards the nursery. Kakkarot followed.

"What's our course of action, sir?" Nappa inquired.

Vegeta looked away from me long enough to give a reply. I shifted my gaze back towards the stars.

"I need a moment." He stated with finality.

"There is only one course of action." Raditz responded firmly. "How can you think of any other?"

"Run like a coward, is that it? Run!" Vegeta turned to face the other Saiyan full on. "What chance would we even have of succeeding? You and I have _done_ the job that those bastards are waiting to do. You _know_ Freiza has specific units to track and destroy any fleeing vessels. We might be able to survive outer space, Raditz. But not them… not her."

Raditz lowers his head.

"So we stay and fight." Nappa concludes.

My heart wrenches tight at the thought.

"We'll die trying." Raditz replies. "And everyone else on this planet will die."

"Everyone on this planet will die anyway." Vegeta growls coarsely.

"Then we have to run." Raditz demands.

"Run!" Nappa shouts. "How can you call yourself a Saiyan? Saiyans do not run." He annunciated each syllable slowly and deliberately.

Raditz looks only at Vegeta, then points to me, "And she can't."

Vegeta continues to stare into the sky, contemplating our options.

"You know, the Gravity Chamber is, in fact, space-worthy." My father has joined the group outside.

"Yes, old man, but you heard what they said, didn't you? It'd get shot out of the sky before it even broke atmo." Nappa interjected.

"Perhaps." May father lamented. "Perhaps. But, this particular vessel is equipped with a cloaking device."

This gets Vegeta's attention, he turns and leans against the railing, arms crossed over his chest. "Go on."

"Ah, so I've got your attention now, have I?" My father chuckles. "Yes, my daughter and I equipped the Gravity Chamber with a very potent cloaking device. A shield, if you will. You see, how it works is-"

"We don't need the details," Nappa interrupted again.

I step forward. "But, the point is, we could get out of here." I touch Vegeta's arm lightly. "All of us."

"And go where?" Nappa asks condescendingly.

I think for a moment.

"Earth." I say.

"What? You've got to be joking." Raditz snorted.

"No, I most certainly am _not_ joking, Ritzie. I'm being totally serious. Don't you think the last place he would look for the scientist and his daughter are right back on Earth where he nabbed them in the first place? How in the world would we have gotten back there, right? Our knowledge is supposedly limited, we're under the impression that Earth was destroyed, are we not?"

"Oh, I see where you're going here…" My father follows.

"Yes. Vegeta, you told me that Freiza would use planet Earth as an outpost, a pit stop, a landing pad, right?"

"Yes. But the odds of any Earthlings actually still being alive are highly improbable. There are likely only Freiza's lower-class armed guards milling around down there."

"You didn't know Earth's special forces as personally as I did though." I winked at him. "There were a lot of powerful warriors on planet Earth." I, of course, am thinking only of Piccolo.

Nappa scoffs. "Right, that's why they were destroyed so easily."

"You don't know that!" I screech. Everyone winces.

"Alright!" Vegeta yells. "That's enough. I agree with the woman. We go to Earth, if we can even make it to the pod and live through the escape."

"We're running." Nappa chuckles. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, well now you've seen it." Raditz snaps. He stalks past, shoulder-checking him on his way back into the palace. Nappa slams into the doorframe with an ugly thud.

My father places a hand on Nappa's shoulder. "Come on, old fellow. Let's get a move on. Suit up." They leave the balcony.

It's just me and Vegeta.

Minutes go by without speaking. I approach him cautiously and resist the urge to touch him, to comfort him in some way.

"What are you thinking?" I ask warily.

"I'm thinking what a fool I've been, to think that Freiza would stop his hunt for us."

"But you said that's not was he was doing. I thought this was a similar scenario to Earth's destruction?"

"No, he's looking. This place is far from his normal hunting grounds, though." He says almost to himself. "They must have made some connection to me here. Perhaps there's a spy among us." He chuckles once humorlessly. "It won't matter though. Everyone on this planet will be dead by morning."

"You can't know that Vegeta, perhaps he'll spare them and use this planet the same way he's using Earth."

"Don't you get it?" He snaps. "The entire reason I set this mission up, and sent you all here, was because this is a _backwater planet_. There's nothing beyond this point. Haven't you noticed that the people of Lileena are a little technologically challenged? They're light-years away from the civilization you've created on Earth, or any other planet I've been to for that matter. This will be no vantage point, no pit stop. Lileena has nothing to offer. He's here to satiate his thirst for destruction and pain, no more. He's here to hunt."

Just then Vegeta's eyes narrow, as if he's trying to see at a great distance. "What are they…?"

"What?" I ask urgently. "Vegeta, what?"

His eyes pop open in alarm. "They're landing." He grabs a hold of my arm painfully and pulls me back into the palace walls.

"The bastards are landing!"

Nappa and my father look up at us as we enter the room. Vegeta touches his ear and frantically shouts into his transmitter.

"Raditz, Kakkarot, we've got to move, NOW. This isn't a Class A Formation. He's scouting from an aerial view. He's looking for us."

Nappa pounds his fists together. "Well if it's a fight they want, I'll give 'em a fight."

"No you won't." Vegeta demands. "We stick to the plan. We get to the ship, we retreat. We'll meet him another day."

"What's happened to you Vegeta? Have you gone soft?"

"That's a hell of a thing for you to say to me." Vegeta replies, squaring off with the much larger man.

"We're Saiyans. We do not run." Nappa replies coldly.

"No, Nappa. We are _four_ Saiyans. For the sake of our race, we run. We're outmatched. A good military commander would see that!"

"A good military commander would never give up and retreat with his tail between his legs!"

The two of them shouted over each other. I place a hand on Vegeta's arm, he viciously pushes me away.

He stalks towards Nappa until they are mere inches from each other.

"Now you listen to me, soldier." Vegeta begins. "We _are_ leaving this place. We _will_ have this battle another time, when it will mean a victory as opposed to a sacrifice."

"I never thought you'd be brought this low by a woman." Nappa points an ugly finger at me.

Nappa didn't even see Vegeta's fist coming until it was too late. With a force I did not deem possible, Nappa's body flew from one spot to another, a space spanning about twenty-five feet, in a matter of seconds. The granite pillar Vegeta sent him sailing into cracked and threatened to topple over.

"That's the last time you question my authority." Vegeta states with a calmness that sends chills down my spine. "Check yourself Nappa, you have no idea who you're dealing with." He smirks a wicked grin. "You think Freiza's methods of torture were bad? Keep it up, and you haven't seen anything yet."

I stare at him wide-eyed. My father looks on impassively.

Just then Raditz strolls through the room with Kakkarot, Chi-Chi and their son in tow. Gohan is still asleep.

"We don't have time for this." Raditz begins. "Let's move."

That's when Freiza opened fire.


End file.
